Because we're brothers
by fixusi
Summary: A group of people brutally murder and rob whoever they meet. Kili isn't afraid of them -he knows how to fight. But as he wakes up from the forest, where he accidentally fell asleep, only to see four weapons pointing at him, he has to admit he's a little scared. Unarmed and vulnerable, and soon hurt, the only one who could help him is his brother. Whump!Kili and protective!Fili.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

AN: so this is just a short prologue. I have the whole fic planned in my head, but I wanted to write an prologue first to know if someone would actually like to read it :)

I just now realized it's 'dwarves' and not 'dwarfs', hahah, sorry, English isn't my first language. :D I'll try to remember that from now on.

Disclaimer: I do not own hobbit

* * *

><p>Kili had heard of the group of people first brutally murdering and then robbing their victims, but he had never really thought about it much. He had heard rumors about them having even robbed an orc.<p>

For what he had heard, they wandered around the middle-Earth and killed and robbed anybody who came across. They used weapons like bows and swords, someone had even been crushed to death with an fighting-axe.

"I'm not afraid of them", Kili said, grinning. "I mean, I can never leave our yard. I could never meet them. And if I ever did, I would just.. I don't know. But they wouldn't be able to kill me."

He met Fili's eyes, who was laying out in the sun with him, enjoying the warm summer day.

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself, Kili. I don't want that you get hurt one day. You are a good fighter, but your arrogance.."  
>"I'm not arrogant. I know what I can and can't do. I can fight, but for example, I can't swim."<p>

Fili laughed. "Do you want me to teach you how to swim?"

"Yes!" Kili said eagerly. "Right now? What about our clothes, they'll get wet. Our mother won't be pleased."  
>"They will dry in the sun, Kili", the older one replied with a slight smile. "Let's go."<p>

Couple of weeks went and Kili forgot about the murdering group of people and how he had said he wasn't afraid of them. But as he one morning woke up under the oak, in the exact place he had fallen asleep, only to meet eight eyes staring down at him with four weapons pointing down to him, he suddenly remembered it all.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"It's a dwarf, you idiots!"  
>"It's not a dwarf! It's longer than dwarves and it doesn't have a beard."<br>"Doesn't matter what it is, let's just kill it!"

Kili swallowed; he was scared. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Soo.. continue or not? I'll be writing the epilogue to 'Stream' tomorrow (if not tonight :oo), but I like this story too. But the question is, do you like it?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up

AN: Okay, so here I am, sitting shower fresh and writing and waiting for my noodles to get ready. Ah, gotta love weekends.

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed or read or did anything to 'Stream'. If any of you are reading this, I hope you enjoy this as well. And you, who just now found my fics, I hope you too enjoy this!

I love everything today :3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or its characters  
>Warnings: Slight violence but <em>nothing<em> major or graphic  
>Set: Before the bookmovie  
>Characters: Kili, Fili, Thorin<br>Rated: T

I think this is more in the 'movie world', even though it doesn't really matter.

...I've written this story three times now. I have no frigging idea how to start. *sigh* let's try again.

* * *

><p>Kili wasn't sure what to except when he felt someone kick his foot -not too hard, that is, only so hard he would wake up. He didn't open his eyes immediately, knowing something was not right. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open his eyes. He didn't want to open them and see an orc or open them only to see a troll just half second before it would smash Kili's head-<p>

Kili opened his eyes, slowly, so he could prepare himself better, maybe have a second more time to react if something or someone was there to kill him.

But what he saw wasn't an orc or troll just before it would smash Kili's head. He saw four men standing above him, different weapons pointed down to his body and eight eyes watching him closely.

"What is that?" asked one of them, who had a war-axe in hand. The man -who had a bow and an arrow in hand- next to him shrugged.  
>"I don't know. It can't be a hobbit. Its feet are too small. And it has shoes, hobbits don't have shoes."<br>"Shut up, you morons", said the one in the middle, never taking his eyes off Kili. "It's a dwarf."  
>"It can't be", said the one who spoke first. "It doesn't have beard or a big, ugly nose."<p>

"Excuse me!" Kili interrupted them. He had no idea who those men were, but he knew he was in danger. Still, he didn't need any comments about whether he had facial hair or not, and even though he was scared, he sure as hell would _not _let it show.

"You shut up", said the one with a bow. "Who cares what it is? Let's just kill it."

The other two cheered, and raised their weapons. Kili quickly jumped on his feet and backed up as much as he could, but soon felt the tree behind his back. He had no way to escape the situation, and of course he had left his weapons home.

"Don't touch me", he hissed, taking few steps forward the men. Kili hit the one with the bow with his whole body and they both went crashing down. The man cried out in pain as Kili hit him in the jaw and stood back up. The other two -the fourth one, who hadn't said anything, just stood and watched- glared him angrily.

The one with sword raised it up high and sent it flying down to the direction where Kili was, but it was easy for the young dwarf to dodge it. Kili concentrated on the sword and forgot about the third man. The third one kicked Kili hard to his feet. It made the young dwarf lose his balance, and he went down with a small cry.

"No!" Kili screamed as they raised their weapons and were about to end the story of young Kili. His life flashed in his eyes, as he remembered all the good things in his life. He remembered how Fili had taught him to swim, how they had gone on an adventure into the forest nearby, how once they met an goblin and killed it with no weapons, how Thorin had bought him bow and arrows and had taught him how to hit his target even while running, how he and Fili used to stay up all night only to watch the night-sky and... but then the fourth man spoke.

"Put your weapons down."  
>"But-", the one with sword tried.<br>"_DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?" _he scowled in a deep, great voice. The men froze.  
>"N-no."<p>

And just like that, all the three other men dropped their weapons to the ground. Kili sat quickly back up, making a move towards the sword, but the fourth man, who seemed to be their leader, stopped him by raising his own sword on Kili's throat.

"Even though I didn't let my men kill you, it doesn't mean you are free. Make one more wrong move and you will be dead."

Kili looked up to the man, slightly nodding in understanding. The man pressed the flat side of his sword on Kili's cheek, moving it up and down slowly, looking like he was thinking hard.

"What is your name, dwarf?"

The young dwarf thought for a moment. He didn't want to tell, but he also didn't want to be killed. It seemed like the leader had figured out something about him that spared his life for now, and if Kili played smart, he might be able to get out of this alive.

"I don't have name", Kili quickly said, not coming up with anything. If he lied his name, it would get him in trouble if they found out. Surely they would know he lied, because everyone had a name, but it would give Kili a little bit more time to think.

"Oh, you don't have a name?" laughed the leader. Kili shook his head a little bit, still feeling the sword against his cheek. "I see. Well, we can make a deal. You do what we tell you to do, and you will get out of this easier. You don't obey.. you still do what we ask you to do -even if you have to suffer a little bit before that. So, tell me, what's your name, nameless dwarf?"

Kili shook his head. He would not give them the satisfaction of breaking this easily -and if they knew he was a Durin, they could use him against Thorin. There were many people and many things that wanted Thorin's head on a plate. And Fili, then? He didn't want to let his brother down by being a coward.

"I adore you, dwarf", said the leader. "Not many can disobey me. And the few that does.. well.."

And then, with a fast movement of a wrist, there was a long, bleeding wound on Kili's cheek. Kili cried out and hit his hands over the wound, biting his lip not to make any more sounds of pain. The leader watched Kili with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"I told you, dwarf, we can make this the easy way or the hard way. There is something about you that tells me you are not worth killing, well, not yet. There is something really familiar, really. I just gotta figure out what. So, tell me, your name?"

Kili opened his mouth for a wide smile. Blood ran down his cheek and neck, coloring his jacket dark red. "It's none of your business", he hissed, actually enjoying the feeling when the man's face turned in anger and impatience.

"Have it your way then, dwarf", the leader said and snapped his fingers. Other men were instantly next to Kili, two of them holding Kili down by his arms and shoulders. Kili struggled against their grip, but he was shorter and weaker than the large men, and had no chance of breaking free. Their leader smiled somehow evilly and nodded. "It would have been so much easier if you just told your name, but I really enjoy this, as well. Ben.. start. Make him sing. But don't hurt him too seriously. Just so it hurts, but no limbs are missing, you understand?"

The man standing at Kili's feet -Ben, Kili supposed- nodded, grinning. "Don't worry, boss, he's in good hands."

Before Kili could even open his mouth to protest, he felt Ben's boot connect with his side, and he cried out in surprise and pain, desperately trying to get free from their grip.

* * *

><p>Fili wandered around their yard. Kili had disappeared a good five hours ago, and hadn't told him where he'd go. He had searched their whole house -even though it wasn't so big-, and near the river and some areas of the forests and even walked into the town to see if he had went to see Thorin, who was working at foundry. But even Thorin hadn't seen his brother.<p>

"Come on, Fili, think", he muttered to himself. It was beginning to get dark, and in thirty minutes it would be pitch black around them. He had to find Kili before that.

Deciding to search some of the forest behind the river, the only part of the nearby forest he hadn't yet checked, Fili sighed. Kili was probably just sleeping somewhere like he sometimes did. He slept so much, even for a dwarf! Even Fili hadn't slept so much in his age -which hadn't been so long time ago. But still, the forest wasn't the safest place to wander alone, and for sleeping alone it was the worst place. Not much creatures lived in there, but it was really easy to get lost, and when it got dark it was almost impossible to find your way out.

Fili fastened his pace. Everyone in town was whispering about the group killing people, and just last week they had killed and robbed some old woman in the city where Thorin was working, so it was highly possible for them to be still near. Fili wasn't scared of them, because they had nothing to rob. They only had a a few ponies for trips to the town and few weapons Thorin had bought them, food and a warm house with a small garden and a river nearby to get water from.

The older dwarf crossed the river and found himself from the edge of the forest. After a small pause to decide which way to go, he continued. For a few minutes he walked in silence, and then he heard a distant yell. Too familiar yell.

"Kili?" he breathed out, starting to run to the direction the voice had echoed from. As he came closer, he slowed down, not wanting to reveal he was there. He saw Kili laying on the ground, curled up a little bit, holding his left side with his hands. There were four men around him; one was above him, talking in a quiet voice so Fili couldn't hear any of it, two behind the one talking and one sitting a few meters from the others.

Fili felt anger rising inside him. Who dared to touch his little brother? He thought about taking his sword and saving Kili, but then he remembered he had no weapons, and if he went to get them, it could be too late for Kili.

Fili eyed Kili to see what had happened to him. The only visible injury he could see was the long cut on his cheek, which had stopped bleeding. Kili's cheek was covered in blood, but he'd survive, Fili thought, because there wasn't extremely much blood. Still, it didn't change the fact that someone had _hurt _his little brother. They would pay for it, Fili would make sure of that.

Then Fili noticed Kili lookinf directly at him -Fili nodded to tell him that he was there for him, and Kili grinned slightly. He didn't look to be in too much pain, but thinking of it, Kili had always been better liar than Fili.

Having no choice, Fili quietly stepped out of the bushes. None of the men had seen him yet, so he was in a lucky position. He could surprise one of them, held him as a hostage and force the men to set Kili free. Too bad he didn't have any weapons, but he told himself he could manage without. They had killed an goblin once, without any weapons, so one man should be easy.

..he was shorter than them, sure, but it was nothing.

Fili took the few last steps to the man sitting, lifted his arm on the man's throat and pressed. The man cried out in surprise and the others turned around, already grabbing their weapons.

"Stop!" Fili yelled, pressing his throat harder. "Or he dies. You decide!"

Usually Fili was against violence -he didn't enjoy killing or fighting too much. He could kill goblins and orcs and trolls, but people? Even though they were evil and twisted, he felt bad. He reminded himself of Kili's situation, and pressed harder.

"Put your weapons down!" he yelled, not taking his eyes off of the men. From the corner of his eye he saw Kili struggling to get up. He winced from pain along the way up, but made it. Fili had never been so angry. How dared them?

"Here's the thing", Fili growled. "You let my brother go, I let this fella go. We all walk out of this alive, and never bother each other again."

The man in front of the two others laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, but no can do. He's our now. You can keep your hostage if you want, but your brother stays with us."

"You think so?" Fili replied, smirking. "Kili, come here."

Kili bit his lip as Fili revealed his name, but said nothing. He slowly stood up, eyeing the leader so he couldn't jump him. Then, out of nowhere, the man Fili was holding, grabbed Kili's ankle so Kili fell on his back. Young dwarf let out a cry as his already bruised and hurting ribs reminded him of their existence.

The leader reacted and even before Fili could move, he had pulled Kili inside his tight grib and smiled evilly, as Fili understood the situation.

"Let go of Paul, or I will snap his neck."

Fili immediately freed the man he was holding -Paul-, and backed a step, holding his hands a little bit in the air.

"Perfect", their leader said and nodded. Kili struggled against his hold, but felt his hand getting tighter on his throat, and stopped struggling. He didn't want to lost consciousness right now, not when Fili was there and about to save him.

"Ben", the boss said and in seconds Ben was by Fili's side, forcing him on his knees. Fili glared the leader, desperately trying to come up with a plan before they'd kill them both.

"It was nice to meet you, brother of Kili", he smirked and nodded at Ben. Fili felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Wooo, cliffhangers, my favorites!<p>

Review, what do you think? Send hate, send love, whatever. This was the fourth version of this chapter, and I hope you liked it. :'D And if you have any suggestions how to continue, feel free to tell.

-fiia


	3. Chapter 3: Help

AN: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm happy to continue this story:D I think I'm a bit weird, really enjoying my own story, but well.. if I didn't like it, it would be pain to continue it. So. On with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit

* * *

><p>Kili was pushed harshly down, and he winched in pain as he felt his ribs protest against the too sudden movement. His hands were tied behind his back, and it did not help while pushing around. All he could do was to bite his lip and not give them the pleasure of showing something hurt.<p>

"You two, set fire", the leader said, sitting down, facing Kili. Ben and Paul disappeared to go search for some wood to burn, and the third man stayed next to Kili. The leader eyed the young dwarf, interest glimmering in his eyes. "You are.. I don't know what, Kili. There is something about you that I can not place. It may spare your life now, but we'll see about later, so don't think you're safe."

Kili didn't bother to reply. The man sitting across him was evil, and Kili would die first than to make him satisfied by obeying him. Even though Fili had revealed his name to the leader, he yet didn't know anything else. And that was how Kili would keep it.

But thinking of Fili.. Kili shuddered. They had left Fili there, laying unconscious on the ground. It hadn't mattered that Kili had fought -he wanted to stay with his brother or at least take him with, so he would know if he was safe, but no. They had forced Kili against a tree, hit him to his side, making him curl up in pain. And then it had been easy to tie him up and drag away. Despite all his screaming and struggling.

"I swear, if you hurt my brother.." Kili muttered, glaring the man. The leader grinned evilly, but shook his head.  
>"Don't worry, he means nothing to us. Maybe he'll wake up and go for help, or try to come for you all alone, but it's four against one. A bow, axe and two swords against nothing. Men against a <em>dwarf.<em>" He spat the last word like dwarves were filth, which he probably think they all were.

"You don't know my brother", Kili laughed. "He could easily kill all of you. And my-"

The young dwarf stopped. Was it wise to mention his uncle? These four men probably had nothing personal against Thorin, but if they knew someone that did.. and they probably knew. They were the evilest of all people. Maybe even eviler than goblins or orcs. Those men weren't exactly as violent -nearly, but not still- and what made them more evil, was that they were _humans. _It was their choice to kill and rob others. Goblins and orcs and everything else were born to do it, when humans were born good.

"And your what?" the leader asked, as if he really wanted to know.  
>"My nothing. You don't know my brother."<br>"Oh, you want to make things harder again, don't you? You know how I like when you do it."

Kili shook his head. He felt his heart starting to beat faster in fear, he didn't exactly look forward to another beating. Not when he couldn't even defend himself with his hands like he could last time. His cheek didn't hurt anymore, but he felt an unpleasant tingle every time he grinned or smiled or just had to open his mouth even a little bit wider.

"You heard wrong", Kili tried, looking calm and pissed above his fear. "But never mind, do what you must. I am certainly not scared of you or your stupid little workers. I've seen rabbits worse than you."

The leader laughed again. It made Kili frustrated that he wouldn't get offended by anything. He knew that if the leader did get offended, it would probably mean nothing good for him, but he just wanted to have a little payback.

"I've said this before, but I admire you. You are so brave. In a foolish way -you just don't know your own good. Richard, you mind giving him a little lesson?"

The man next to Kili began to smile and nodded. "You know I'd love to, boss."

Kili gasped as Richard took a tight hold of his arm and yanked him up, feeling once again his hurting ribs. The feeling had come a bit too familiar for him.

"No", Kili breathed out just as Richard kicked his legs and Kili fell with a cry. He rolled on to his another side, trying to ease the almost overwhelming pain. But the man just couldn't leave it there. As the leader laughed, Richard pulled Kili back up and sent his fist towards Kili's face, connecting it with his jaw. Kili's head snapped back but he was held up by Richard, so he didn't fall.

"I think that's enough", the leader laughed, almost wiping his eyes from laughing so much. Richard let go of the young dwarf. Kili swayed on his legs for a moment, trying to remember how to breathe, sending murderous glares at Richard. Ben and Paul returned their arms full of thicker and thinner branches, just throwing them on the ground between their leader and the dwarf.

"You can beat me all you want", Kili spat, keeping his pride, "I will not tell you anything. I would die first."

Kili once again heard the annoying laugh and closed his eyes, as if it would shut everything else away as well. He wanted to get back home and go to sleep and eat something and forget about everything. He wanted Fili by his side and their adventures -adventures that had nothing to do with dangerous people.

"Maybe you will, dwarf. Maybe you won't. And maybe you don't have to tell me anything, because I will understand it all by myself."

The young dwarf sat back down, shaking his head. Fire had been lit and it gave them a little bit light in the almost black forest. He didn't want to hear the man anymore. He wanted Fili to be next to him.

He only wondered where he was, and if even was okay.

* * *

><p>Fili woke up with a killer headache. He moaned and turned to lay on his back, pressing his forehead with his both hands. What had happened? He tried to remember, and little by little it all came to him.<p>

Kili had gone missing, and he had found him from the forest, tried to save him and then, nothing.

He opened his eyes, quickly getting up. His head felt light, but ignored the irritating feeling and started to look around. Anger rose inside him as he saw nobody there. Why wasn't he with them? Why on earth had they taken Kili with them, but left Fili?

Weighting his options, Fili decided it would be best to head back home and find Thorin. It was pitch black and he would have no chances on finding Kili on his own, with no weapons and no light, and his head not working clearly. It hurt him to know that every minute Kili spent with those monsters, the more likely it was that he was dead or hurt or worse, but he had no options. He had to trust Kili to be wise and keep himself alive for a couple hours more.

Fili started to run towards the way he knew their house was. He just hoped Thorin had arrived by now, so he wouldn't have to waste time to go alert him from the town. He really had to control himself so he wouldn't turn around and go search for his brother in the woods -he wanted to make sure his brother was okay and make the men pay. Nobody just took his brother like that and got away with it, certainly not when Fili had been so close on saving him.

After what seemed like hours, Fili reached their house, relieved to see that Thorin had already returned. He ran straight inside, not bothering to stop to clean his shoes like they were meant to do every time they went inside.

"Thorin!" he yelled from the small kitchen, seeing that Thorin was in the even smaller living room with a couple of chairs and a table in the middle. He slowed his pace just a little, not to knock anything down on his way through the small kitchen.

Thorin sat on the chair, sharpening his sword. He raised his gaze as his older nephew rushed in, only to see a panicking, rapidly breathing young dwarf. He immediately knew something was wrong, so he put down his sword and stood up.

"Fili, are you okay?"

Fili took a few long breathes in, trying to relax a little bit before opening his mouth. "Kili, he- he's been taken."

He could see a mild panic taking over Thorin's eyes, but his face stayed calm, as usually. "Who?"  
>"The- that group everyone's talking about. The rumors about four men murdering and robbing people. I tried to stop them, I really did, but they knocked me out and when I woke up they were gone, and Kili was gone, and he was hurt, Thorin, and-"<br>"I need you to calm down", Thorin said in a mighty voice he always used if someone didn't listen to him or he needed to get everyone's attention. "You went after them, and they knocked you out? How badly was he hurt? And where did you find them?"

Fili sat on the nearest chair, leaning his elbows on his knees and running his hands over his face.

"I, umm.. yes. I noticed Kili was gone, and I went to find him. They were in the forest behind the river, not far. Kili had seemed to hurt his side and he had a long wound on his cheek, but his ribs seemed to hurt the most. Like.. broken, hurt. At least badly bruised. But Thorin, we have no time for this, we have to find him before it's too late!"

Thorin thought for a small while and nodded. "We will look for him, but not tonight. We will sleep and we will prepare, and as soon as the sun comes up, we'll be out looking for him. It's too dark outside to see your own hand right now, we won't be able to do anything. I know we need to act fast, but it's the truth, Fili. Go get some rest, you look like you need it badly."

The younger dwarf looked at his uncle, knowing it was the best option but still not wanting go give up so easily. It was his brother they were talking about, his _little brother. _If anything happened to him, Fili would.. he didn't even know.

"But-"  
>"No 'but's, Fili! You won't be any help tomorrow if you are half dead."<br>"It's Kili we're talking about!"  
>"I know that, and we will do everything we can do to save him! But there is <em>nothing <em>we can do at the moment, so just do what I say."

Fili sighed in frustration and anger, but nodded. "Fine. But we'll be out before the sun is fully up, you promise me that. He is my brother, Thorin, my family. I won't let him die."  
>"Neither I am. You have couple of hours to sleep if you go right now, Fili, so just go. I'll make everything ready. We'll get him back, I give you my word."<p>

* * *

><p>Kili sighed as he laid down. Ben had already fallen asleep, Richard was on duty to stay up the night and Paul just sat there. Kili didn't know what the leader was doing in the forest where he had disappeared a few minutes ago, and he didn't really care either. All he cared about was some sleep. He just hoped they'd let him sleep in peace, without having to wake up to a beating or worse.<p>

"You planning on escaping, dwarf?" asked Richard with his usual, arrogant voice. Kili just let out a laugh.  
>"Keep dreaming, idiot. My brother will come sooner or later so I don't have to plan anything." There was a moment of silence. "And believe me, when he comes, you will suffer more than I did while being your guest", he added with a laugh.<p>

"Big talks from a small man", Paul muttered. "What could one dwarf possibly do? Even if he was as mighty as your brother."  
>"You'll see", Kili said, grinning to himself. He was happy he had found a position where nothing hurt. "Just let me sleep for a while, will you? So tomorrow, when he finally comes, I will be able to keep my eyes open to see how you suffer for a change."<p>

Richard then was by Kili's side, pulling him up from the ground with such a force it made Kili's ribs once again hurt. He did not make a sound, though, only kept his face in wide grin while looking right into his eyes.

"You listen to me, dwarf. Your brother will not come. We made sure of that."

Even though he was lying, Kili didn't know that. And as Richard threw him back on the ground, Kili found himself much more powerless and hopeless than he had been just a few seconds ago. He couldn't been telling the truth, right? He couldn't. Because Fili was always alright, his brother was always there to save him from dangers, they always managed to get through everything together. Fili was the strongest dwarf he knew. Even when compared to their uncle.

But then again, what if?

And with the agonizing thought of Fili being hurt or dead somewhere in the forest, Kili fell into a restless sleep. And he dreamed of finding Fili dead. So even when he slept, the nightmare he was in didn't leave him alone.

* * *

><p>Oh man. I'm evil.<p>

Review! What do you think? I have no promises of how long this story will be, but it'll be at least five chapters, if not more. These Hobbit fics have been my only a bit longer stories, so it's a bit weird to write one fic for a longer period of time, but I actually enjoy it -so, it'll not end too soon. And I'm trying to write these chapters the next day or the day after, because I just can't wait for days before writing or publishing more, I hope you don't mind!

Anyways. Tell me what you liked and where I should go with this. I'm open to new ideas if you have some :) Reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4: Heroic big brothers

AN: Just my luck, ahah. I have an eyelid infection and I look like Quasimodo. I couldn't go to school today, and I missed an trip to Helsinki because of this. Fuck! But well, because of that I had time to write this. :3 enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit

* * *

><p>Kili was woken up by Richard. Sun hadn't yet come up and it was still a little bit dark, But Kili didn't mind. He was glad to be awake, so at least he knew what was happening and if someone suddenly decided to give him a little lesson, he could prepare himself better.<p>

His hands were numb from the tight rope around his wrists and lack of moving his arms. But at the moment it was his smallest problem. He struggled to sit up and sighed silently, eyeing the men.

"Morning, Kili", said the leader, and Kili was a bit surprised he called him by his name and not a dwarf. He didn't answer, only looked at the leader with a blank expression. He was tired.

"Answer him when he's talking to you", Ben growled, giving Kili a small kick to his feet. Kili snorted, turning his head to see Ben, who was sitting near him.  
>"I'll answer if I want to", Kili replied, eyeing Ben from head to toe.<br>"It's okay, Ben", muttered the leader. "Let him be for now. We'll have plenty of time kicking him later."

Kili grinned and looked at Ben, pulling off his best arrogant face. Ben, who had gone silent, glared at Kili and shook his head a little, as if to tell that the best thing Kili could do was stop the act.

"I'm so close figuring out what bugs me about you", continued the leader. "You look familiar, as if you have someone I've met in your family. And in the same time I have an urge to kill you, which leads me to the conclusion that your family member could be some of my enemies. But I do not have any dwarf enemies. So, it brings up the next question."

"And that is?" Kili asked, knowing exactly who they were talking about, but decided to keep playing stupid. He couldn't tell them about Thorin -he was almost sure that even if the leader had nothing personal against his uncle, he knew well someone that did. Because it wasn't uncommon for foes to have connections with each other, especially if they could help each other out with something.

And there were many things that would want Thorin to be killed. He had once been a prince Under the Mountain and that alone made some furious. But when you added the fact that Thorin had fought in many great fights against enemies, usually if not every time winning, and the other fact that it was his fathers' fault that Smaug had attacked villages after villages a decade ago..

"What am I missing here?"

Kili let out a laugh. "You are missing the fact that there are no relatives anyone would want to harm. We are just a peaceful dwarf family, coming to man's village for a better life. My other relative works in the town and my brother and I live in the house you've probably seen not far away from here."

Leader shot an unbelieving look at Kili. "You really think I'd believe you? Maybe I would, if our first meeting would have been a little bit different."  
>"You mean that you'd believe me if you hadn't kidnapped me, but instead maybe just chatted?"<br>"No. I mean that if you had been straight-forward with us from the first minute, and not tried to attack us back."  
>"Do you really think that I'd just let you take me with no fight at all?"<p>

Ben shrugged, smirking. "We kinda hoped so."

"Well, there you went wrong. I will never", Kili scoffed, "let you just take me, or just beat me, or just do anything to me without any resistance."

Their leader laughed, nodding. "I thought so. I know you are a fighter, so it's highly unlikely that your family members are peaceful workers."  
>"Maybe I'm just special", Kili sighed. "You can't know anything for sure."<br>"Oh, that's true, I can't know", the leader replied, still smirking. Kili was starting to hate their smirking and laughing and grinning, which they did alot. "But I know you're not special. Just one dwarf among others. One meaningless, worthless _dwarf._"

* * *

><p>Fili walked through the bushes and between the thickening trees. He and Thorin had decided to split up -there had been two ways the group could have gone to. Thorin had suggested south, which lead away from civilization, claiming that they'd want as far from the village as they could possibly get. Fili had though otherwise. They were smart, and knew how to vanish, so why would the bother to run away? He thought they were still in the forest or somewhere nearby, in the only place no one would suggest them to be. So Fili had gone to east.<p>

Clutching his sword he went forward, as silently as he could. Every now and then he stopped to listen if he heard anything from anywhere, but always there was nothing. Sighing he continued walking.

Getting a little frustrated, Fili fastened his pace but kept his steps silent. Then, out of nowhere, he tripped over a root on the ground. He fell stomach first, softening the impact with his hands, causing the sword fly a little bit further from him.

Fili hissed as he felt his hands get scratched from the little rocks on the ground, but said nothing. There was a chance -small, but still a chance- that someone was near, and he didn't want to tell them he was there. And just his luck, he heard something. A distant talking and footsteps that came closer. Fili was well hidden behind a bush, and silently popped his head up to see who was coming.

Three of the men that Fili had seen with his brother, but only three. He was certain there had been fourth. And Kili was nowhere with them.

At first Fili was disappointed. Kili wasn't with them, which could mean only two things. One, he was dead, or two, he was held by the fourth man Fili was sure he had seen, and those three others went to get something or do something. Fili wanted to believe that it was the second case.

And then he brightened up -if Kili was alive, he was only with one man, not four, so Fili would have better opportunities on saving him.

Fili grinned and hid behind the bush again, anxiously waiting for the men to walk past him. He was scared to even breathe, thinking they'd hear him. But no, they walked past, laughing and talking about random stuff, not noticing the dwarf just a few meters from them.

As they disappeared from Fili's sight, he silently got back up and started running towards the way they had come from. He would find his little brother, and he'd rescue him. He'd bring Kili home and then kill him for making him worry so damn much.

"Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands again", echoed suddenly a familiar voice. It came somewhere far away, but it was still audible, so he couldn't be too far. It gave Fili hope -and the fact that Kili was alive and _talking _made him feel like the happiest person on earth. But his excitement was quickly turned into a feeling he could murder someone.

"Well, I am not going to use my hands, then."

A moment of silence.

"Stop it!" Kili cried, yelling on top of his lungs. "Let goooo!"

Fili found himself running faster than ever. Hearing his little brother in pain was the worst thing he could imagine, and it was happening now. It was happening just in front of his eyes. Someone was _hurting_ his little brother. It made him want to drown the guy and burn him and choke him and everything else imaginable. His own thoughts scared even Fili himself.

Kili's yell was now closer, and came closer every long step Fili took. And then he saw them -Kili was bind to a tree near a fire, and the guy kneeling next to him was keeping a torch near his little brother's arm, and the fire almost touched his bare skin. Fili felt his blood first freeze and then starting to boil.

"Kili!" he yelled, making his little brother flinch towards his voice and his attacker almost drop the torch and spin around.  
>"You!" the man shouted. "You are his brother, right? The one that revealed us this young fella's name?"<p>

Fili stepped closer, raising his sword. "Drop the torch back to the fire and walk away from my little brother, or I will decapitate you, and even though I am not a murderer like you, that is a promise."

Man let out a long laugh. "You are giving me orders now? How about we do it this way -you drop your weapon and surrender, or I'll set this lad on fire. That is a promise."

Fili felt his heart starting to beat faster, but ignored it and kept his poker face on. "Step away from my brother. He is injured", Fili started, not really looking at his brother (because the foe could use the few seconds Fili looked at Kili to attack either one of them) but knowing his previous injuries already, "and tied up. It is unfair for him. You should fight me instead and leave him be."

"Interesting", the man said. "What do you think, dwarf, what should I do?" he asked, looking down to Kili. Fili too looked at his brother, seeing that Kili had gone to worse -he was half unconscious, he was bleeding and his arm bright red from the heat.

Fili felt anger rise in him even more, and before he could stop himself, he was on top of the man, hitting him again and again and again until he lost consciousness. And few hits on top of that to make sure he was completely out.

"Kili", Fili breathed out, falling on his knees next to his little brother.  
>"Hey, F'li", Kili whispered, grinning. "I knew you would come."<br>"Of course I will come", Fili laughed in relief. "How about we get you out of here and to safety?"

First Kili nodded, but then pure terror took place.

"No! Fili, no! Thor'n! Fili, they know 'bout him, and the le'der said he knows someone that would pay very m'ch of his head! They went looking for him, F'li, I am so s'rry", he panicked, his speech slurring a little bit. Fili's eyes opened wide as he remembered the men passing him in the forest. Not good.

"Who is he?" asked Fili, pointing at the unconscious man on the ground next to them. He thought the leader was the most dangerous of them, so if the man on the ground was the leader, Thorin could survive.

"He's R'chard. Not the l'ader", Kili struggled to say. "Free me, I can walk.. I hit my head, but my legs w'rk fine."  
>"Just a minute, brother", Fili sighed, cutting the rope around the tree with his sword. Kili immediately placed his hands in together and wiggled his fingers.<br>"I was bound for l'ng time", he shortly explained, meeting Fili's confused eyes.  
>"Alright. But Kili, we have to go, <em>now. <em>We have to find Thorin before they do -luckily I know in which direction he went."

* * *

><p>Wooooo. Review, and let me know what you think!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Story time

AN: Really? Chapter five? Woah! Thanks for all of your support, it really means a lot to me. Also, sorry for the, what, five days(?) update time. My weekend was really busy and yesterday I had a migraine so no writing yesterday, either.

Anywayyys.. enjoy the chapter!

This is written from the brothers' POV, because I feel like telling you more about Kili's situation and how the foes got to know about Thorin, since I pretty much skipped that part.

Disclaimer: I don't own hobbit

* * *

><p>Kili braced himself as Fili wrapped his hands underneath his brother's arms and helped him to stand up. Kili's head felt light and the back of head hurt, probably from the hard push against the tree. His speech was slurring and it annoyed Kili, just not being able to create the words fully inside his mouth -or in his throat, wherever they came from. He was only glad that his brother was there, by his side, and would make it okay. Fili <em>would <em>make it okay. He always did.

"Easy, brother", Fili grinned as Kili had to take support from the tree, not to fall down. Luckily Fili was there, holding him up, making sure he wouldn't fall.

"We need to find Thor'n", Kili breathed out, feeling steady enough and ran his uninjured hand through his hair. He felt dried blood on his head and quickly took his hand away, not wanting to touch a wound and make it dirty and infected or something. Fili looked at him, thinking. His brother was in no shape to fight, but on the other hand, they needed to get to their uncle, fast. He had no time to get Kili back home and then head back to find Thorin and warn him. Thorin was a good fighter, but maybe three skilled humans were too much for even him to handle alone.

"Yes, we need to. Can you walk?"  
>"I can, I hit my he'd but my legs work", Kili frowned.<br>"Good. We will have to go, Kili. Now", Fili said, and Kili nodded. He understood the situation perfectly well -their uncle was in danger just because he had been weak. If something happened to Thorin, it would be his fault, and only his.

Slowly they started to walk. First their pace was slow and steady, and Fili supported his limping little brother, but after a little while Kili felt stronger and pushed Fili away, walking by himself, and a bit faster.

"Kili", Fili started after a while longer. "What happened?" They still had a way to walk, and even though they were walking almost normal pace, it was still a little bit slow. Good thing was that Fili knew where Thorin was headed and the bad guys did not.

"What happened?" Kili repeated, looking confused.  
>"I mean what happened to you? And how did they know about Thorin?"<p>

Kili softly sighed and shook his head a bit, not looking at his brother. He couldn't tell him he had screwed up, that he had caused this by breaking and telling them what they wanted to know. Fili wouldn't have done that, Kili thought. Fili would've been brave and would have taken it all without a cry.

"Kili, listen to me, whatever happened, it is not your fault. I didn't mean that. I'm just curious. I am sure you were strong."  
>"I wasn't", Kili whispered, taking a deep breath. "Strong, I mean. I.. Do you want to know what happened? I will tell you. But I wasn't strong, Fili, I broke."<p>

Fili shook his head and looked at his brother, shaking his head. For a moment he totally forgot his uncle -Kili was in pain, not only in physical, but in emotional pain, too. And Fili wasn't sure what was worse, he only knew that seeing his brother like that was the most terrible thing he could imagine.

"I don't believe that until you tell me what happened", Fili said, eyeing his brother strictly but in a caring way.  
>"Can we just move as I speak? Thorin needs us, we need to find him sooner than they. You don't know what they are capable of doing."<br>"Sure."  
>"Well.. I, umm.. We were by a camp fire this morning-"<p>

_Kili stared at the flames, saying nothing, deep in his thoughts. He had his hands still bound behind his back and his wrists ached uncomfortably, but he had decided to ignore it, since he had bigger problems to worry about. _

_"Hey, dwarf." _

_Leader's voice interrupted his thinking, and Kili looked up to him. The leader was standing just in front of him, looking serious for once. And even though Kili had thought about how he hated them always smirking and smiling, the ice-cold stare felt even worse. _

_"Yes?" Kili replied, not breaking their eye contact.  
>"How about you tell me about your uncle, right now."<em>

Fili couldn't believe his ears. "What? He just came to you, asking about Thorin with no explanation of how he got that information?"  
>"At first, yes", Kili sighed. "But just listen now, will you?"<p>

_"What?" Kili managed to utter. "My uncle? Sorry, my mother had no brothers." _

_Kili had thought the leader broke down grinning and saying stuff like 'I know she has' or 'don't bother to lie to me', but no. Instead he grabbed Kili by his collar and pushed him up, holding the young dwarf close to his face. He looked furious. _

_"I heard otherwise. I went to the town and heard that you have an uncle.. and that he is somehow special. I heard that he is a mighty dwarf. I knew something was off with you, filthy, disgusting.. thing! You're not even a dwarf. You don't even have a beard, poor thing! Now tell me, what is so special about your uncle?" _

_Thrusting Kili back on the ground, hard on his back, the young dwarf felt a pinch of pain in his ribs again. Biting back a cry he got back up, glaring the leader. Others were sitting around the fire, stalking the situation quietly. _

_"I don't know what you are talking about", Kili spat. "There are no mighty dwarves in our family. And even if there were, it wouldn't be my uncle because I have no uncles!"  
><em>_"So you want to make this the hard way?" leader hissed. "Fine by me. Richard, would you mind?"  
><em>

_"Of course not", Richard laughed. "I always love to crush some bones." _

_Kili backed as much as he could before Richard got to him and tackled him to the ground. On the way Kili managed to hit the back of his head to a tree, making his eyes go white from the pain for a moment. But the short moment was long enough -as he could see well again, and had just managed to sit up, he met Richard's fist. His head snapped back and he fell against the hard tree again, struggling to breathe for a minute. _

_"Just go on, Richard, until he tells us. If he doesn't and he dies before he can tell us, we'll just take his brother instead, and do the same for him."  
><em>_"No!" Kili yelled, horrified. They couldn't take Fili!  
>"I see", leader laughed. "So you are willing to tell us?" <em>

_Kili was quiet for a moment, weighting his options, before answering._

_"No. Only over my dead body." He couldn't let Fili down. He couldn't let Thorin down. He couldn't be weak enough to break after a punch and a shove -he'd fight until Fili got to him, and he'd help him out of this mess and everything would be good. Nobody else would die but the four men in front of him. _

_"It's your choice." _

Fili felt bad. He shouldn't have asked -Kili was struggling to tell the story without bursting into tears. Fili could tell his brother was ashamed of telling about Thorin, and as far as Fili knew, it had been his only option. But he said nothing yet, just listened, and tried to figure out how to solve this mess.

_And after a while Kili just couldn't take it anymore. Everywhere hurt too much. He was bloody and struggling to stay awake, struggling to keep his eyes open. And as much as he wanted to keep telling the leader to suck it, he just couldn't. Every dwarf had a breaking point, and Kili had reached his. _

_"Stop", Kili whispered as Richard raised his fist again. "Stop.. I'll tell you.. just make it stop." _

_The leader laughed louder than Kili had ever heard. "I knew it, Kili. I knew you wouldn't be able to hide it from us. Thank you Richard, that'll be enough. Our little dwarf will tell us everything." _

_Kili closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling his ribs protest against the long breath. "My name is Kili. I am a- Durin."_

_It took all of his power to make the last word come out. And immediately he felt like he had betrayed the whole world -now they knew his family, his story, his whole history. Now they know about Thorin, about how he was prince Under the Mountain -if not yet, though- and how Thorin should have been the king Under the Mountain. They knew about their tragedy, their gold, their power. They knew everything now, because there was not a single living soul that didn't know about their story. _

_"Oh", leader muttered. "Oh.. I'm quite speechless. Durin? So you mean.. your uncle is Thorin? There is no other option, really. All of the other Durins are dead. I didn't even know there were Durins named Kili, and what's your brother's name? Oh well, I don't really care. Thank you for the information, dwarf. Now we know our next destination. Richard, you stay here. We'll go after Thorin, because the old friend of ours-"  
>"You mean..?"<br>"Yes, I mean him. He'll pay much for Thorin's head. Only of the head, though. See you, Kili. Or maybe not. Richard, you are free to do whatever you want with him. Nobody will miss him, really, so.."_

Kili stopped. He was in tears. He could hear the leader's words clearly in his head, telling him that nobody would miss him. That he was worthless, filthy dwarf. And not even an dwarf.

Maybe the leader had been right. He had betrayed his family, so what did it make him? Nothing. A weak dwarf. Betrayer. Nobody would miss him if he was gone.

"Kili", Fili suddenly said, pulling Kili into a hug. Kili felt his brother's arms on his back and the warmth of his body. Closing his eyes, Kili hugged him back with his good arm, relaxing into the touch. Oh, how had he missed Fili. "It's okay, Kili. You made nothing wrong. We will make this okay, you hear me? We will warn Thorin and get you home and get rid off those men for forever, I promise you."

Kili nodded, feeling Fili's hair on his cheek. He didn't want the moment to end. Somehow Fili always made things better.

"Come on, Kili, let's find Thorin, shall we?"

And suddenly some noise echoed behind them. Fili spun around, raising his sword, eyeing the forest. And then a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows of a tree, making Kili gasp of surprise. "Thorin?"

* * *

><p>Ahah sorryy for making this a bit shorter, but I decided to publish this chapter today and it's already half past twelve am, and I have to wake up at seven, so... Yeah. And I also wanted to tell you Kili's missing bit of the fic in this chapter. I hope I did it well.<p>

REVIEWS ARE LOVE :3


	6. Chapter 6: Not so safe place, after all

AN: JUST MY LUCK. I almost had this chapter written when my laptop suddenly decided to shut down, and I lost like 1500words. Luckily I had even saved this after 700 words, so I don't have to write it all from the beginning. But yeah, life is doing well... if you ignore pointlessly yelling random mothers and the fact that I still have almost three hours detention. At least it's not six and a half, like it used to be when I got it few weeks ago! Gotta find something positive in everything.

ANYWAYYS, hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit

* * *

><p>"Thorin?" asked Fili, eyeing his uncle, somehow confused. He hadn't expected to see him yet, and for a half a second he was scared that the men had found him and hurt him, but as Thorin looked just relieved and not injured, Fili relaxed.<p>

"Kili, are you okay?" Thorin asked, stepping closer. Kili slightly nodded, grinning. If you asked Thorin, his youngest nephew looked bad, but not as bad as he could. He was worried and relieved at the same time, happy to see them both well and alive.

Fili shifted on his feet, looking around them nervously. "Did you meet them? Tell me you didn't."  
>"Meet who?" Thorin asked, now looking at Fili. "Do you mean those who did this?" he added, nodding to Kili's direction.<br>"Yes. They.. Kili told me what happened, and they hurt him for the information of you. Seems like they know someone who would pay for your head, Thorin. We were just on our way to warn you."

Thorin nodded, eyeing Kili for a second before turning his head back to the older brother. Kili felt a wave of guilt hit him, and at the moment he really hated himself. But it really didn't matter, Kili thought, because their uncle was in danger. For a moment he had forgotten his pain, which hadn't really faded anywhere. His arm still burnt and his ribs hurt like he was still being kicked. His jaw ached uncomfortably and he felt like he could fall asleep standing up, because he had never felt as exhausted.

"Whatever happened or is about to happen, Kili is what matters now", Thorin said, sighing. "We must get him inside. It will do no good for him to be standing up, let alone being attacked by those men again."

"I agree", Fili said, turning around to see his brother. He eyed him, looking worried, but saying nothing.  
>"What about them?" Kili asked. "We don't kno' where they are. We know nothin' but that Thorin is in danger because of me!"<br>"Stop it", Fili snapped. "Hear me now, Kili, it is _not _your fault."  
>"Listen to your brother", Thorin added. "Nothing will happen to me. We will worry about them when you are well, or perhaps we will take care of them with Fili while you rest. But it doesn't matter now, <em>now <em>we have to move."

Kili listened, not believing that his uncle really meant that, but just nodding. He had no power to argue. He was lucky if he could make it to their house without help.

Slowly they started to walk. Thorin lead them, his sword raised and ready to fight if those men suddenly appeared from somewhere. Fili also had his sword, but mostly keeping company to his suffering little brother and not bothering to pay attention to their surroundings. Thorin could handle it, so he would be with his brother.

"It's a nice day", Fili said, as he couldn't think of anything else to say.  
>"It is okay, I suppose", Kili replied, holding his burnt arm close to his stomach. Every step he took was pure agony, and it seemed like with every step his ribs went for the worse. Kili hoped it was just his imagination.<p>

"Is it still far?" Kili asked, not giving his brother time to continue the small talk.

Fili shook his head. "No. Just another five minutes. Are you okay?"  
>"Yes, I am completely fine."<br>"You sure don't look like it. You look like you barely stay on your feet. Let me help", Fili said, stepping closer his brother, but Kili snatched away.  
>"I don't need help, Fili", he sighed, eyeing his brother. He couldn't let him know how badly he was hurt and how exhausted he was; he had already proven his weakness, he had already betrayed them. He didn't want to be a burden to his brother, not any more than he already was.<p>

Fili looked at Kili, shaking his head a little. "Kili, you are my brother, and I want to help. You seem to struggle just to lift your feet! I can't even imagine what you went through-"  
>"That is true, you can't!" Kili let out a frustrated cry, which made Thorin glance at them over his shoulder for a few seconds before turning back forward. "You have no idea what it feels like to betray your family, Fili, you are perfect nephew and you wouldn't break like I did! Maybe the leader was right, you know, maybe I am worthless. I couldn't even protect you."<p>

Even though Kili was ashamed to let it all out, he felt relieved. Now his brother knew how he felt. Maybe Fili was disappointed because he had been stupid and fallen asleep in the forest, and maybe he was disappointed because he had been weak and told about Thorin so now he was in danger, but some part in Kili still told him that Fili could make it okay, and Fili would never be mad at him. Kili tried to listen to that small part of himself, but it was hard.

"You let nobody down", Fili replied with his reassuring voice. "Everyone has their breaking point! Even I, believe it or not. If someone told me that if I didn't tell them something, they'd hurt you, I wouldn't hesitate one second. Kili, that is not you", the older brother continued, resting his hand on Kili's shoulder like he used to when they were smaller. "Don't think like that, okay? Because it is not true, and I know that you know it."

Kili ducked his head. Maybe Fili was right. He had done his best, after all. He had managed for so long, he had fought back and he had defended his brother and uncle as best as he could in that situation. He hadn't given the leader anything, but the leader had gotten all the information from somewhere else.

As Fili got no answer, he huffed and glanced at his brother. "You want me to help you?"

Kili smiled a little and slightly nodded. "That would be great."

After what seemed like an eternity to Kili, but was probably five to ten minutes, they reached their front door. Fili had his arm wrapped under Kili's arm and on his back, supporting him. Thorin opened the door and the brothers walked in, Kili's head almost limp against Fili's neck. Fili took a deep breath and lowered his brother on the nearest couch, resting his head on a pillow. Kili opened his eyes a little bit and grinned.

"How have I missed this softness", he muttered, and Fili laughed.  
>"No doubt. But Kili, we have to take a look to your injuries, okay? So shirt off. You need any help with it?"<p>

Kili bit his lip. "Actually, yes. My sides hurt and I don't think I will be able to lift my other arm too much."

Fili nodded, sitting beside his brother. Thorin entered the room and stayed next to Kili, eyeing his nephew without a word. The wound on his cheek looked alright, it was not bleeding or anything, but the cheek was swollen and his chin was red and had a lot bruising on it, and made him look nasty.

"Here we go", Fili muttered as he lifted Kili's shirt up and over his head. Kili relaxed back on to the couch, shutting his eyes. He was so tired.

"Do you mind if I-"  
>"No, just sleep", Thorin interrupted the youngest of them. "You need it. We will take care of you while you sleep."<p>

Kili smiled, not opening his eyes. "With pleasure", he murmured, and drifted off in seconds.

His brother shook his head as he took a closer look at Kili's body. His sides were badly bruised and swollen, going from deep blue to red and purple. Even some yellow was visible. They looked like they hurt much, and Fili had to admit that probably he couldn't have managed to last that long with a injuries like that.

"I'm not a healer, but I'll look what I can do", Thorin said. "I know some herbs that might help Kili. Give me a minute and I'll go get them from the kitchen, I think we have them all."

Fili nodded. They had no better plan. Since the nearest healer was in the village and the village was a way ahead, they had to manage themselves. Fortunately Kili's injuries weren't deep, only bruises and a few cuts and maybe a mild concussion, he would be okay as long as the wounds wouldn't caught any bacteria.

As Thorin was gone, Fili took a look at his arm. The skin from where Richard had burnt it was red and harsh, but didn't seem to be too serious. Some cool water would probably help to ease the pain, as there was nothing else they could do about it but to put a bandage on the burnt area.

Looking at Kili's face, Fili realized the long cut didn't need stitching -which was better than good thing- and that it had stopped bleeding a while ago. His bruised cheek and chin would recover in few days tops. The marks around Kili's wrists from the rope around them would vanish by themselves as well. What worried Fili the most were his sides, which looked bad and seemed to have suffered many blows. The bruising would make Kili's movements agony for the next week or two, but Fili was sure they'd leave no unfortunate effects.

"I found them", Thorin's voice suddenly echoed from the kitchen. "Could you help me out with these?"  
>"Yes", Fili simply replied and vanished to the kitchen.<p>

Thorin had collected many different things on the small table. Water, two bowls, bandages, something that looked to be ash but surely wasn't, three kinds of different herbs and balm. Fili smirked and nodded. "What do these do?"

Thorin pointed at the ash looking stuff, the herbs and the water. "You mix those and it results a pain-easing liquid. You pour a little bit on his sides, and it should help for a day or so. An old friend of mine taught me this."

Fili nodded again in acceptance. Sounded fine to him. He knew the balm was for the burns and the bandages, well, for everything. His brother would be okay in no time.

xx

Finally Fili got his brother ready. He had carefully applied the balm on his burns and poured the liquid on his both sides before putting a bandage on them both. Fili got to admit that his brother looked bad with all the bandages on, like he had just been attacked by an orc or something.

"I will go get a blanket from upstairs", Thorin quietly said, eyeing his older nephew. Fili nodded, not taking his eyes off Kili. "You should rest, as well. So when Kili wakes up, you can be there for him."

The older brother now turned to see Thorin, shaking his head slightly. "It's only a day, Thorin. I will be okay for at least eight hours or so. If Kili wakes up now, I can't be asleep."

"Have it your way", Thorin agreed, knowing that even though Fili would probably obey him if he really needed him to get some rest, he didn't want to force him to do anything. Kili was neverything to Fili, and Thorin knew that, and what bad would it do? Rest was never a bad thing, but neither was staying up to watch over a hurt family member. Especially little brother.

Thorin disappeared from the room and Fili sighed, sitting down on the nearest chair. Kili was in deep sleep, more like unconscious, really, and it wasn't like he would wake up any time soon. But Fili still couldn't leave his side, in case he decided to wake up when he was gone. No. Fili would stay up until Kili woke up, make sure he was okay and then go get some rest himself.

Fili stared blankly through his brother and got lost in his thoughts. Suddenly Thorin was back, and Fili snatched back to reality.

"I brought a blanket for him, and a couple of pillows in case he needs more when he wakes up. And to help him sit, if his sides don't really let him."  
>"Thank you", Fili said, taking the blanket from his uncle and gently laying it on his brother.<p>

Then there was an knock on the door, and Thorin moved to the kitchen to see who it was. Fili sat back down, but was quickly on his feet as he heard Thorin cry out and a loud thump of a body hitting the floor, and men laughing. Fili had no time to react before one of the men was already in the living room, and Fili instantly knew who it was.

"Oh, Kili's brother I suppose?" the leader said, grinning. "And Kili himself. He looks pretty bad, doesn't he? Lucky him, got a big brother like you. Too bad his luck won't last long, as I will kill all of you." Leader's voice changed from delighted (but evil) to murderous and angry. "I am sick of dwarves, especially all of you. And Thorin there, well... He will have the honor of seeing a friend of mine. Okay, not really seeing, as my friend will only get Thorin's head, but you get my point."

"Leave us alone", Fili hissed, stepping between his brother and the man. "If you touch me, my brother or Thorin again, I swear that I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Oh, a tough one, aren't ya? That is going to chance soon, do not worry."  
>"I doubt it", Fili grinned. "What could a couple of humans do? I am not afraid of you."<br>"Maybe not you, but I know who is", the leader laughed, now an evil laugh. "Kiiii-liiii... wakey wakey, little dwarf."

Fili spun around only to see his brother's eyes open in shock. "Fili!" escaped his lips and he shot up, not even noticing his protesting ribs.

"Kili! Calm down, it's okay brother, he will not hurt you anymore!"  
>"Why is he here?!"<br>"Calm down, Kili!" Fili yelled, and the leader laughed.

"It's good to see you again, Kili", he said, and was rewarded with a ice-cold stare from Fili. Kili was starting to realize the situation and started to calm, knowing that Fili was by his side and wouldn't leave him again.

"I honestly have to say that I think it is not good to see your ugly face again", Kili breathed out, "as in my eyes are starting to hurt."

Fili let out a laugh, just unable to hold it in, and leader's face went serious. "I had totally forgot how annoying you can be, dwarf. Luckily you won't exist for much longer."  
>"Sorry, but I intend on surviving this", Kili said, now grinning. He was afraid, his heart was beating harder than ever and his voice was a bit shaky, but he ignored it all. He didn't want the leader to get a hold of him for the second time. He'd fight for his freedom and life, as well as Fili's and Thorin's. Speaking of which, where was Thorin?<p>

"Where is uncle?" Kili whispered, looking up to his brother. Fili shook his head as a return.  
>"Thorin!" Fili yelled, worried.<br>"Fili!" Thorin shouted as an answer. Fili quickly glanced at his little brother and nodded -Thorin was alive. But for how long?

And when leader grabbed Kili's leg, which was nearer him than anything else, Fili for example, and quickly pulled him so he fell face-first from the couch, Kili thanked adrenaline in his veins for numbing his pains. Fili yelled and took a step forward, attacking the leader. They both went down with a cry, and Kili decided that they wouldn't surrender without a fight.

* * *

><p>How should I continue? Any ideas?<p>

Review- it makes my day and makes me write and update faster!


	7. Chapter 7: Unknown treasures

AN: Hey, I'm going to Turkey on the Sunday (next week) and I'll be there for seven days. I won't probably have wifi connection in there, because last time we visited my step-dad's home (we'll be staying there, naturally) their wifi was broken. I hope it's alright now, but.. yeah. I'll write, of course, but I won't be able to publish anything on that week. Sorry! However, next week is still to come and I will publish stuff pretty regularly before Sunday.

I hope you like this chapter!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'd like to mention a few whose reviews were helpful and brought me some ideas! **KungFuSchildi, jaymzNshed **and** leggomygreggo2**. You brought me ideas how to continue and I hope I did well!

Oh, and I know my POV's change within on chapter, and I am trying to change it, but it's just how I write. I hope it doesn't bother you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit

* * *

><p>Kili felt a his face hit the floor and pain engulfed him for a moment, his ribs now really hurting and his already bruised chin reminding of its existence once more. Despite of all the pain he quickly got up, seeing his brother and the leader fighting on the ground, Fili sending his fist down on leaders face a few times before leader finally got a good grip of his wrist, twisting it so hard a cry escaped Fili's lips.<p>

"Fili!" Kili yelled, and was just about to go and help when he saw movements behind them. Ben had come into the room, grinning manically, eyeing the youngest dwarf. Somewhere from the kitchen echoed noises of fighting and chairs falling over.

"Oh, Kili, still alive", Ben laughed, not even bothering to look at his boss as he stepped over him and approached Kili slowly. Kili backed as he came closer -Kili had had enough of all of them, and didn't exactly dream of getting captured again. Even though Kili was still a little bit out, he understood that he was in no shape to go against a grown man, especially when Kili was half as tall as him and unarmed.

Kili grinned, nodding. He wouldn't let them see he was scared. "Naturally. Did you really think someone like Richard could end me?"  
>"Actually, orders we gave to Richard were not to kill you, but to make you suffer", Ben replied like it wasn't a big deal. Well, for them it probably wasn't.<p>

The young dwarf took backwards and his back met the wall. Kili silently cursed and allowed himself a tiny glance at his brother who was still fighting with the leader. They were both still on the floor, Fili now under the leader but still not giving up. He had a gash on his forehead, and Kili didn't want to guess where it came from.

Quickly turning his head back to Ben, Kili swallowed. He was now so close Kili could almost feel his breath on his skin. "Get away from me", Kili whispered, eyeing his surrounding for anything to use as a weapon, but a pile of used bandages and a glassy bowl would not help him too much.

Suddenly he got an idea. Ben was close enough, so Kili took the bowl as fast as he could, not giving his enemy time to figure out his plan. Kili hit the bowl directly to Ben's face, and the bowl shattered. Ben cried out and jumped backwards, holding his nose. Blood spattered on the floor, coloring their old mat brownish. Kili felt his hands starting to bleed a little as welll, but ignored the stinging pain. Ben looked shocked for a minute, holding his bleeding -and most likely broken- nose before turning back to Kili.

"You little piece of shit!" He screamed, shot at Kili, trying to grab his shoulders to -Kili didn't know what, probably to throw him around or hit him, but it didn't matter because Kili was faster. He went down and jumped forward, thinking it was a good idea to take Ben by his legs and make him fall, but when he found himself under Ben's whole weight and unable to move his legs or body, he realized it hadn't been the brightest idea after all.

"Fili-" he managed to breathe.

His whole upped body screamed as Ben's weight shifted from on top of his legs to on his back, making Kili cry out. It felt like he couldn't breathe, it all hurt too much for one dwarf to bear, he just wanted the pain to stop.

Somewhere in the room Fili called his brother's name, but as he got no answer from Kili, he yelled Thorin's. It was followed by a 'don't give up!' from Thorin. Kili felt Ben get up and took a deep breath, his sides like on fire. The pain eased as Ben was off of him, and Kili relaxed a little bit, trying to breathe. Noises of Fili grunting and somebody hitting somebody echoed in his ears, but before he could lift his head up to see what was happening he was yanked up. Kili cried out as he was harshly pushed against the nearest wall and a blade was risen on his throat.

Somehow everything then froze. Kili held his breath and looked up to his brother, who had stopped as well, shocked expression on his face. Leader was on the ground next to Fili, face a bit bloody. He started laughing as he saw Kili, his evil laugh loud and clear.

"Drop the blade", Fili hissed, taking a step forward Ben. But Ben was faster, he carefully moved the knife closer to Kili's throat, the young dwarf feeling the sharp edge against his bare skin. Kili gasped, trying to move further from the knife, but the wall didn't give in. He had no direction to move to.  
>"I don't think so, dwarf. How about you stop right there or Kili here will know what it feels like to get your throat slit."<p>

Fili eyed his brother. He couldn't risk his life -Kili was too young to deserve any of this. They all were.

"Okay. Just don't hurt him."

Ben nodded, but didn't bring the blade down. "Paul? You okay there?" he called, and a man appeared to the living room.  
>"Thorin!" Fili yelled, suddenly remembering their uncle. Panic inside him grew as he got no reply.<br>"Did you kill the old man?" asked Ben, eyeing the other man.  
>"Naah. He is just knocked out. Thought that maybe boss would want to finish him himself."<p>

The leader got up, looking pleased for once. He shrugged, walking to Fili, who had been sending murderous glares at Ben. Kili tried to be as still as he could, feeling the blade dangerously near his throat.

"Sit down", he ordered, eyeing Fili. "As far as you can. Any sudden movements and your brother will be dead. Do we understand each other?"

Fili hesitantly nodded, not wanting to obey the man but not wanting Kili to suffer because of him, either. He sat down as far as the couch let him, never taking his eyes off his brother. Fili knew Kili was blaming himself for this, because if they hadn't taken Kili then nothing more would have happened. Fili admitted that. But he hoped that Kili knew that it really wasn't his fault, because he had survived longer than Fili probably would have survived.

"Paul", the leader started, "would you mind dragging the older dwarf here? I don't want him waking up without our presence."

Paul left the room without a word, so leader turned to Kili. "Kili, Kili, Kili... what did I say to you?"  
>"I have to admit that I do not know", Kili said, staring the leader with an ice-cold expression, still careful not to move. The blade against his throat was still a danger.<br>"You still consider yourself funny, don't you, dwarf?"

Kili nodded slightly, arrogant look on his face. Fili couldn't help a grin as Kili opened his mouth again. "I am awesome."  
>"I do not really care, dwarfling. Back to the point, please. I told you that we could do this the easy or the hard way. This time is no different, and it is up to you whether we make it hard for you, or easy to you."<p>

Paul came back, dragging their uncle behind. "Man, he weights more than you'd think", Paul quietly whined. Fili sent an angry glare at him, but quickly turned his head back to his brother and the leader to hear their conversation. He wanted to step in, he wanted to kick the leader out of his way and rescue his brother, but all Ben needed to kill his brother was a movement of wrist and half a second. It would kill his brother if he moved now.

Leader completely ignored Paul and continued his sentence. "And that means, my dear Kili, that it is your choice. There is still something we need to know about you and your family, and you will tell us. Not Thorin, not your brother, you."

Leader, naturally, didn't need any more information. He knew all he needed to know, and now he just had time to kill. And what would be a better way to kill time than torture these innocent beings? Nothing. Even his men didn't know his plan. He didn't know what they thought at that moment, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was to see those dwarves in pain, and sometimes emotional pain was more enjoyable than physical pain.

Now all he had to do was come up with a random question. It didn't matter what he asked -he would tell them that Kili was lying to whatever the young dwarf said, and finally he could order someone hurt him.

So he started. "Where are the treasures, dwarf?" he asked in a cold voice. He stared Kili in the eyes, making Kili really uncomfortable.  
>"What treasures?" Kili replied, genuinely confused. "We don't have any tre-"<br>"Just stop lying!" leader stormed, stepping closer and slapping Kili across his face. Kili bit his lip and shut his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself.

"Hey!" Fili yelled, almost standing up, but leader stopped him.  
>"If you want your brother to live, I suggest you stay put."<br>"If you touch him _one _more time, I swear I will-"  
>"Will what? Kill me? Guess what, pal, then your brother will die, as well."<p>

Fili eyed Kili, who had opened his eyes again and was now looking at Fili, as well. "Come on, Fili, I will be okay", Kili said. He had totally forgotten his pains and as he again remembered them, he started to feel tired. Deciding it would be best to stay sharp and whine later, Kili sighed and gave his brother reassuring grin, telling him he got it.

It took all of Fili's self control to sit back down, but he couldn't risk his brother. But as he saw Kili's almost convincing grin, he felt a little bit better. He had no idea what were the treasures the leader was talking about, so he didn't panic. He would soon get that they had no treasures under their roof -Thorin had many years ago owned few golden coins, but those had been used a long time ago. And why would he go after a few gold coins?

"I will ask you one more time, Kili, where are the treasures?" leader said, struggling not to smile. His plan was working. Kili suffered physically and his brother mentally. Kill two birds with one stone.

Kili shook his head. He felt the knife being pulled down a little bit, and now he had a little bit space to move. "I don't know what you are talking about!"  
>"Oh, yes you know", the leader laughed. "Hard way then, huh?"<br>"Really!" Kili yelled. "I know nothing, why do not you believe?"

Fili nodded. "He is telling the truth, we have nothing valuable under our roof."  
>"I heard otherwise", said the leader. "And why should I believe you anyways? You are <em>dwarves.<em> Ben, please. Could you?"

As Ben nodded, looking excited but dark, and stepped away from Kili, Fili sighed in relief. But his relief didn't last long as he noticed what Ben was about to do.

Kili saw Ben giving him space, and Kili grinned. Finally he had that knife off of his neck, finally he could move around a little bit. The danger wasn't gone, but at least his life wasn't in immediate danger.

The youngest dwarf ducked his head for half a second, but quickly looked up as he heard his brother yelling "Don't you dare to hurt him!"

Kili had a second to react. He saw Ben throw the knife that had just been on his throat, dangerously fast approaching his chest area. Moving by pure instinct Kili jumped to the left, half a second too late. Kili felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder as the knife sunk in his flesh. The young dwarf fell on to the couch with a yell, feeling his sides and burned arm and the new wound on his shoulder. Pain was overwhelming, and dark circles started dancing in front of his eyes. He just could not take the pain-

and then Fili was there, holding him and telling him that everything was going to be okay. Kili felt his head resting on Fili's knee, and it felt so comfortable and safe. Kili hadn't even remembered what safe felt like. But he had to admit that it was the nicest feeling in the world. He couldn't hear his brother's words, somehow they all mixed with each other so Kili didn't understand, but just hearing his brother's voice gave him a feeling of safety and warmth.

"Everything is alright, little brother, it is just a little wound", Fili repeated for a millionth of time, at least he thought so. He held Kili's hands inside his own ones and just spoke, since he could do pretty much nothing else. For once Fili was helpless, and he hated that feeling. He would have given anything to help his brother, to help his uncle. But reality was that Fili could do nothing. It was three men against one dwarf. "Kili, I am here, and I won't leave you, okay? I will never leave you, do you understand?"

Slowly Kili lost his consciousness because of the pain. Maybe it was better so, because then the men wouldn't be able to hurt him and Kili got peace from the constant agony, but at the same time losing consciousness was bad. If he stopped breathing or something else happened? Fili was no healer. He could do nothing.

"How cute", laughed Ben, "they are cuddling. You know that that won't help your brother, right?"

Fili didn't even bother to answer. He felt helpless, and he hated that feeling more than anything.

xx

He was pissed. He hadn't come visiting Oin and Gloin to become a letter carrier! But he had said yes, because he had not seen them for a long time (he didn't want to argue with them right away), and seeing the young brothers didn't seem like a bad idea either. And he had his pony, of course. The way wasn't too long, Oin and Gloin lived just a few hours apart from Fili and Kili. So, Dwalin had gone to bring the letter from Oin to Kili.

And maybe it wasn't too bad after all. He liked to be outside, and the scenery was beautiful in where they lived. He was a harsh man, he loved killing orcs and goblins and slaughtering trolls, but sometimes even he liked to enjoy life's little things.

Even though the scenery was beautiful, after an hour it started to bore him. With no company traveling was pure boredom. But sooner or later he finally saw Fili's and Kili's house, the river he had heard of and their small garden.

It was a little too much of a 'home' for Dwalin, but he decided to stay quiet about his opinion. It was not his place to start judging people's homes when he didn't have one. But the closer he got the more details he didn't like he found. For example, if you wanted to cross the river, you had to jump over using rocks? How old were they, fifty? They could have at least build a small bridge, because the river wasn't that big. And those flowers! Yellow? Yellow was too bright color, it drew too much attention. And they had put yellow flowers there? Were they idiots?

Shrugging Dwalin made his pony stop and hopped off. "Good girl", he said, patting the animal on the head. "You stay right there, okay? I won't be long."

Dwalin took the letter out of his pocket and started to approach the front door. On his way he passed a window, accidentally peeking in. What he saw made him stop. The window was in their kitchen, but he could see into the living room. He didn't see everything, of course, but he could see enough. Fili and Kili were on the couch, and Kili seemed to be asleep on Fili's lap. Dwalin snorted. But then he realized that Kili wasn't sleeping, he was bloody and bandaged and just hurt. The look on Fili's face was shocked and furious and worried at the same time, and there was a man talking to the older brother. And the man held a knife in his hand.

Dwalin understood that he had to do decisions, fast. Their lives depended on him.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me, should I leave this shorter and let Dwalin safe the day, or do you want me to make this longer and make something unexpected happen?<p>

This chapter was long but text just kept coming. Ahah. :D


	8. Chapter 8: Letterman

AN: Why was it so hard to write this chapter? I had like three different scenarios in my head and I've written like 1500 words of all of them. Well, this is the one I liked the most, and I hope you like this too.

..my god, metallica is good. That singer is real sexy, tho.. :'D okay, time to sleep?

Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous. I just didn't feel like making all the chapters 3000 words long like the previous was. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit :c

* * *

><p>Fili took a little sprint when he felt like the distance between him and Kili grew too much. They were on move again, heading to find Richard, and their pace was a little bit too fast for Fili. It was easy for them to take huge steps with their long legs!<p>

Ben carried Kili, who was still out cold, and Paul Thorin -Fili had pleaded that he could carry his brother, because giving Kili on a killer's arms wasn't quite pleasant thought, but the leader had said no. Because according to him, if Fili carried Kili it would be easy to just take off. But if they still had Kili, Fili couldn't leave.

"As if I would leave Thorin to you", had Fili claimed, and it was true. But the leader hadn't listened, and there they were.

Fili soon found himself next to Ben, who was glaring him angrily. "Get lost, would you?" he snarled at Fili, shaking his head.  
>"I'd love to, just give me my brother and my uncle and you will never hear of us again."<br>"You think you are funny, don't you? Well, news for you pal, you aren't. Keep dreaming."

The blonde dwarf snorted. "Ouch. Now I am offended."  
>"You should be", muttered Ben, sounding frustrated. "How I wait the moment when the boss finally tells us we can finish you for good."<br>"I don't exactly look forward to that", Fili laughed. "Do you really think we are here when you finally can kill us? We will be far gone by then, I can tell you that."

Ben didn't bother to answer, and Fili fell silent as well. To be honest, he was glad they had almost reached the place where they had left Richard, because their fast pace really started to tire him. And he wanted Kili to himself as soon as possible, so he could take a better look to his wounds and maybe get him awake for a little while.

Thorin worried him as well -he had been unconscious for a good while now. Fili hoped he was just badly knocked out and nothing else. Maybe he was a little bit bruised, but that was nothing they couldn't handle, and everyone of them were. Others just a bit worse than others.

Ben had left the knife in Kili's shoulder, and Fili knew it was the best thing to do. If it started bleeding after it was pulled off, and they had nothing that they could use to stop the bleeding, Kili might bleed out. And Fili didn't even consider that as an option.

After a few slow minutes passed they finally reached the spot where they had left Richard. And there he was, sitting under the spruce his legs crossed and holding his forehead like he had a major headache. Like he probably did, Fili remembered hitting him constantly to the head or his jaw, and for a minute he felt bad for the man.

"Richard!" the leader yelled happily. "I'm glad to see you breathing."  
>"Yeah? Well I am definitely not glad to see those two breathing!"<p>

Fili shrugged. "Can't say I fancy seeing you alive."

Everybody ignored the young dwarf. Ben laid Kili on the ground and went to Richard, kneeling next to him. Fili was instantly by Kili's side, tapping his cheek carefully. He heard Paul groaning and then roughly dropping Thorin to the ground, causing his eyes to shoot open and a gasp escape his lips.

"Thorin!" Fili cried, quickly moving to him. "Are you okay?"

Thorin nodded, but Fili could tell everything was not okay. But he also knew that Thorin would never admit that he was hurting, because he had his pride. Even though they didn't have their mountain, Thorin felt like a king and also acted a bit like one. And kings never complained.

"Are _you _okay? And where is Kili?" asked Thorin, sitting up. He looked around himself and then turned his head back to his nephew. "What on earth are we doing in the woods? And where did that fourth man come?"

Fili let our a dry laugh. "I am completely alright and Kili is right here. He is unconscious and has a knife in his shoulder, and I think you should help me take it off since you know more about healing than me. We came here just a minute ago to get that fourth man, but I don't know what they are planning to do next. But uncle, we have no time for this now, Kili, he needs us."

It was almost black around them, and somewhere behind them Fili heard the leader telling Paul to make them a fire.

Thorin nodded, and Fili sighed in relief. He went back to his brother, surprisingly to see that his eyes were open. "Kili", Fili gasped. Quickly he grabbed Kili's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "Hey, brother. Look at me, okay? I am right here."

Kili's eyes moved to Fili, and instantly he seemed to relax. Kili grinned weakly and blinked, a painful expression on his face. "Happy to see you", he muttered. Thorin appeared next to Fili, smiling his 'everything-is-fine' smile.

"I'm happy to see you too, Kili", Fili laughed.  
>"I'm glad you woke up", Thorin said. "Do you think you could stay awake? It is important that you keep talking to us. There is a knife in your shoulder and I have to take it off, and in case it starts bleeding you will have to be able to answer us."<p>

Kili blinked a few times, looking confused. "Why?"

Fili shook his head a little. "Because then we know you are still alive."  
>"Oh. I underst'nd."<br>"Good", Thorin replied quietly, glancing over his shoulder to see what the men were doing. Leader sat a few meters from them, constantly watching the dwarves. Ben was still with Richard, this time they were laughing and grinning. Paul had disappeared, maybe to get some wood for the fire.

"Okay", Fili continued. "It will hurt a little bit, but we will be as gentle as we possibly can."  
>"Okay", Kili mumbled as an answer.<br>"And after it's out, we will put a bandage on it. Piece of my shirt, to be exact, so maybe it won't bleed so badly."

Thorin turned his head back to his youngest nephew, nodding. "Fili, rip the piece and then lift him up a little bit. Hold his shoulder down, and I will take out the knife and then put the bandage around the wound."

Even though it felt horrible to hold his little brother down like that, Fili did what he was asked to do. He took a good hold of his shirt's hem and tore a piece long enough for Kili's shoulder of it. Then he apologized his brother and placed his hands on Kili's shoulder so he couldn't move, and Thorin grabbed the knife firmly.

Kili tensed as he felt the knife shift inside his shoulder, and bit back a cry. How he missed being unconscious where nothing hurt! But they needed him awake, and he couldn't let them down again by passing out. He decided he'd hang onto his consciousness with everything he had.

Eyeing his youngest nephew Thorin counted to three and yanked. Kili cried out as the knife exited his body, desperately trying to struggle away from his brother so he could curl up to himself, as if it would somehow make the pain go away. But Fili was stronger and Kili had nowhere to move.

Fili found himself in tears as he felt his brother's struggle against his body. It was not natural to be in pain like Kili was.

"Don't let him move", Thorin said and took the bandage, quickly wrapping it around the wound, which had immediately started to bleed. He tied it tightly, making Kili cry out again. And when Thorin was sure the bandage wouldn't shift or drop from the wound, he backed a little to give Kili a little bit space.

"Is it out", Kili gasped as Fili let his brother from his grip. "Please, tell me it is out.."  
>"Yes, all done", Thorin said.<p>

Kili grinned, his eyelids feeling heavy but ignoring it. He had already been knocked out for too long, and he sure as hell wasn't going to fall asleep until he was told to do so. "Fantastic", he muttered, glancing around himself. His eyes met Richard's, but for Kili's surprise he didn't look angry. He looked like he felt sorry for the young dwarf, but Kili was sure it was something else. Maybe pity for him for being a worthless dwarf.

Whatever. He really didn't care.

"What should we now do?" asked Fili. Thorin shook his head slightly, running a hand through his hair.  
>"We have to get away", he said, lowering his voice.<br>"But how?" Kili asked. "I know them. It will not be easy."  
>"We will wait until they sleep", Thorin sighed. "One of them will be probably guarding over the night, but we will be able to plan things better. Kili, you should sleep the night-"<br>"Why?" Kili whined. "I want to know what happens, uncle!"

Fili glared at his brother and waved him to be quiet. Kili nodded, continuing without giving his brother more attention, but talking more quietly this time.

"I am not a child anymore."  
>"I know, Kili. But you need strength. Fili and I can stay up a bit longer and make plans."<br>"Fine", Kili muttered a bit angrily.

Fili rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Kili. But I am hungry. Are they trying to starve us to death?" he asked loudly, making sure the men heard him. Kili grinned, holding his injured hand on his stomach. He was quite hungry, as well. How long had it been since the last meal? Day? Two? Two. It had been almost two days without any decent food. No wonder he was so weak all the time.

"No, it is not our intention", said the leader. "But at the moment we have no food. Ben will go to the town tomorrow morning and he will bring food from there. You can last until that. Now you go sleep."

Kili just now saw that Paul had set a fire next to them. That explained why it had suddenly become so sunny! He had thought that it was morning already..

He mentally hit himself. Maybe he really needed a good night-sleep. With Fili and Thorin next to him, he could fall asleep safely. They wouldn't let anything happen to him, Kili knew it. Fili had always taken good care of him, and he would do it now as well, despite the fact that this was all his fault. Kili was almost sure that Fili could forgive him, but Kili couldn't forgive himself. He had gotten them into this mess by being stupid, childish, reckless and weak.

With these happy thoughts Kili fell asleep. His head rested on Fili's knee and Fili's hands around his body he felt safe. Even though their position was a little bit awkward, Kili couldn't care less.

xx

Fili felt Kili fall asleep on his knee. "He's sleeping", he muttered to Thorin, who had eyed the brothers for a few minutes already, eyebrows drawn down in worry.

"Good. He needs rest."  
>"That is true. Do you mind if I take a little nap, as well? I could use it."<p>

Thorin nodded, smiling a little bit, doing his best to comfort his nephew. "I will stay awake. Just go to sleep. I will wake you up if something happens."

Fili grinned, silently thanking Thorin. He carefully laid Kili down from his knee, then laying next to him himself, wrapping his arms around his brother protectively. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him again. And soon he was too in deep sleep.

Thorin sighed, shifting a little bit to get a more comfortable position. He leaned back and his eyes met the sky. Stars were starting to flicker above them, and for a minute he concentrated only on them. But then he heard noises from the bush behind him, and Thorin spun around.

"Who's there?" he whispered so nobody could hear him.  
>"It is me", echoed a familiar voice.<br>"Dwalin?" Thorin asked in shock. "Is it really you?"  
>"Yes, but keep your tone down! If someone hears I am here-"<br>"Yes, yes, I know", Thorin whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Dwalin threw something from the bush. It was a letter which said 'Kili' on top of it. Thorin eyed the letter and then hid it inside his jacket, nodding.

"So you came to bring Kili a letter?"  
>"Yes. Then I saw you and followed you. And now we are here."<p>

Thorin closed his eyes for a moment in relief. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him -and to his nephews. Dwalin was the best fighter he knew, and very intelligent for a dwarf as well. He was the best dwarf to help them.

"Listen to me now", Dwalin continued. "I will head back and find someone that could go tell the others about your situation. They'd head here to help, and together we would help you out of this mess."

Satisfied, Thorin nodded. "Very well. Just hurry. Kili is in a bad shape, and I'm afraid that the men will want to hurt him more. I'm worried about Fili too, naturally, even though he is barely bruised. He has too much to worry about here. Fili is a great fighter, but isn't used to this."  
>"Who would be?" Dwalin said. "I will hurry. Farewell for now, Thorin."<p>

With that Dwalin was gone, and Thorin turned around to see his nephews again. Leader was focused on warming his hands by the fire, Ben was fast asleep and Paul had again disappeared somewhere. Richard sat his back against a tree, arms around his knees and a sword next to him. Their eyes met for a half a second, Richard quickly turning his head away as he noticed Thorin was staring him.

Thorin could have sworn he saw something in Richard's eyes, something.. not evil. Something human. Shrugging that thought off he once again leaned back and looked at the sky, deciding that he'd let Fili sleep for a couple of hours before waking him up. He counted on Dwalin, and hoped from all his heart and soul that he would be able to help.

He had to be able. His nephews' lives depended on it.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? What should happen next? Review and let me know!:)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: You don't deserve it

AN: Soo I had planned on writing yesterday, but I honestly got no time. I had like two hours spare time -which I used on The walking dead and eating. But here I am now! Side to side with my personal heater, AKA my cat. Enjoy the chapter :)

Damn. Mom bought me chocolate and I tried to save it, but after the first three sentences it was gone o.o well...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hobbit. Sad but true.

* * *

><p>Fili woke up before his brother. He slowly regained his consciousness, still holding Kili inside his arms. Fili grinned slightly, carefully freeing his numb arms underneath his brother. It occurred him that Thorin hadn't waken him up last night, but he just thought it was because there had been no chances to talk privately or he had fallen asleep, as well. Probably the second one, because it was really quiet.<p>

He slowly sat up, stretching his arms a little bit, looking around himself. He was confused at first, seeing only Ben and Richard there with them, but pure panic quickly took place as he realized that it was only the four of them. The leader was gone, Paul was gone, and _Thorin _was gone.

Stumbling up in pure worry about his uncle he heard a familiar laugh behind him, instantly recognizing it as Ben. "Look, it's awake!"

Fili spun around, taking a step towards the men by a fire. They were cooking something that smelled like rabbit soup, and that it probably was, but at that moment Fili couldn't care less about some soup. "Where is him?" he asked with a strict voice he used when he wanted to make himself clear. And now he really wanted to make clear that nobody would stop him from getting answers.

"Far away by now is my guess", Ben said with an arrogant grin. "Why don't you sit back down and wait for the food to get ready?"  
>"It is the last thing I will do before you tell me where Thorin is", Fili hissed.<br>"Stand then, if you want to. It's really same to me", the man replied. His voice was pleased and sadistic, as if he enjoyed seeing them struggle.

Which he obviously did. But whatever.

Fili clenched his hands into fists and took a step closer. "No. You will tell me right now where they are heading, or-"  
>"Or what?" laughed Richard this time. "Remember that you are <em>our<em> hostages. Just sit down, will ya?"  
>"I am afraid I will not", Fili spat. He risked a quick glance over his shoulder to see if Kili was still sleeping, and for his relief he was. But the few seconds he looked at his brother was enough for Richard to come to him and grab him by his collar.<p>

"You will sit down _now_", he scowled at the young dwarf. "Go check on your brother or something, but just stay out of our faces!"

Fili couldn't hear the slight change in Richard's voice over his anger. As Richard shoved Fili to the ground near his brother and went back to the food heating over the fire, the blond dwarf noticed how Richard had said 'brother' instead of worthless thing that goes by the name of dwarf or Kili. It was a small thing, but it made Fili think and calm down a little bit.

Moving to his brother, Fili sighed. It couldn't be possible that Richard was on their side by the way that he had treated Kili. But what if? Richard would be the perfect man to have on their side. He was the most muscular of the men and surely had the most authority of them, not including the leader. Still, somehow Fili could not believe it. Somehow he, regardless the fact that that very man had tortured his little brother, found himself trusting Richard a bit more.

Fili quickly shook the thought off, deciding to focus on more important things. First was to get Kili awake and get him informed about their situation. Second was to somehow find their uncle before something bad happened. It would be easier said than done, but Fili promised himself that he wouldn't let Thorin get hurt.

"Kili", he softly said, patting Kili's cheek. "It is time to wake up, brother."

The younger of the brothers moaned quietly in his sleep and then slowly opened his eyes. A slight smile appeared on his face. "Good morning", he croaked and blinked a few times.

Fili smirked. "It is not so good, not this time."  
>"It is not?"<br>"No. Thorin is not here. He is gone, as well as their leader and.. Paul."

Kili's eyes suddenly widened. He pushed himself half up, using his hands so all his weight wouldn't be on his sides. The bruising hadn't gone anywhere and it still hurt to move around too much.

"What! When did you notice this?"  
>"Just a couple of minutes ago."<p>

The sun was almost fully up already, making the trees golden and the scenery beautiful and bright. It would have been perfect in another situation. Ben and Richard were almost done cooking, Ben shuffling through his old bag for plates, Fili guessed. The food smelled good, and it made his stomach growl. It had been too long without food. Dwarves ate a lot, and Fili wasn't used to this kind of diet.

Kili smelled the food, too. "I am not hungry", he muttered. "Or, I mean, I am. But already a thought of food makes me feel sick. I think I will pass this meal. Would you mind helping me to sit up?" His shoulder was starting to burn under the weight of his upper body, and it was really uncomfortable. Fili naturally nodded, placing his hands on Kili's back and helping him to sit normally up.

"You need to eat", Fili sighed. "It has been.. how long since you last ate?"  
>"I know", Kili argued, "but it doesn't help now. I will just throw it all up soon after. And it will surely do nothing good to my sides, not even mentioning my stomach or throat. It will hurt."<br>"And how can you know that?"  
>"I just know", Kili grinned. "I am smart. And we do have bigger problems. Thorin?"<p>

Fili shook his head, slightly grinning because of his brother and because he was happy that Kili was himself again, but frustrated and worried and angry at the same time. Worried because of his uncle, angry at the men and frustrated because Kili was being himself again -stubborn and not taking care of his well-being.

"You cannot go on search for Thorin if you are starving and weak, Kili", Fili tried to tell.  
>"I am already weak. It can not be worse than this."<p>

Their argument was interrupted by Richard. He knelt next to them, bowls of soup in his both hands. He gave another one to Kili, but before he gave the second to Fili, he leaned in.

"Do not eat it", he whispered to Fili's ear before pulling away, roughly placing the bowl in his hands and walking away. Fili stared at the soup for a couple of seconds before turning his head to see Richard, who very much succeeded to make Fili confused. On the other hand it was stupid not to eat it, because they'd get some of their strength back, but on the other hand it would have been easy to add something to the soup. Something that might not be so good for their health.

"Kili, you know what?" Fili asked. Kili had put the bowl on to the ground untouched. "Maybe you are right. It can do no further harm not to eat. In fact, I will follow your example." With that he took the plate and let the foods fall onto the ground.

The younger dwarf looked to his big brother in shock. "Are you out of your mind? Wasting totally eatable food? You need food, Fili."  
>"And you don't?" Fili said with a fake laugh. "Let me help you." With a simple kick Kili's plate was too upside down on the ground.<br>"Are you out of your mind?" Kili yelled, lifting his hand up from the ground not to touch the soup that was now trickling towards the younger dwarf since the ground was a bit lower there.

Fili lifted his finger over his lips, telling Kili to shut up. "No, I am afraid I'm not. Believe me, this will do no harm for us."  
>"Not for me maybe!" Kili said, not yelling this time but his voice still louder than normally, "But you would have needed it!"<br>"Be quiet now! I know what I am doing", Fili hissed.

This time Kili got it. He leaned backwards, shaking his head. Sometimes he just didn't understand his brother.

And then Fili heard a muffled cry and jumped up, only to see Ben fall back. Even before he hit the ground his eyes were closed and he completely unconscious, even Fili could see that from where he was standing. Kili had also heard it, not bothered to stand up just yet but eyeing the situation in interest. Richard stood up as well, laying his bowl on to the ground before moving to check on Ben. Richard was calm, as if this was something he saw every day or had expected to happen..

Had expected. Richard had done that to Ben, Fili was sure of it. But why? Why on earth would he want to help them when just a day ago he had been torturing the youngest of them.

"Fili", the younger of them gasped, fumbling at Fili's leg, seeking for something to get a hold of or to drag himself more comfortably up, Fili didn't know. "Help me up."

He was just about to bend over to help his brother up when Richard turned to them. "Help him quickly up and go. I hope I don't have to see you ever again."

Fili froze for a moment. "Why are you doing this?" he asked of pure interest. He had troubles believing Richard did this of his own will.  
>"I have my reasons. Hurry, you must go before Benjamin wakes up."<br>"We won't go anywhere before you explain this to us", Kili said, finally finding Fili's leg. He couldn't take his eyes off of Richard. His fingers trembled around his boot's string. Fili could almost feel Kili's nervousness. Not that he was surprised, because Fili was not. This same man had caused Kili most of his injuries, so Fili thought he could understand.

Richard grunted. "Fine. I don't even know why I am doing this. All I know is that when you arrived here yesterday evening, I felt bad for you, that is all. Seeing you in such a bad shape made me think of my own brother. He died in a battle a few years ago to his injuries. A stab wound caused by a knife, to be exact. Maybe you are just dwarves, but you two don't deserve this."

It made Kili let out a laugh. "Who would have thought you have a heart after all. I happen to clearly remember that day when it was just you and me. You caused me this", Kili raised his hand to reveal the nasty burn, "remember? And the bruising on my sides wasn't nearly this bad before that."

"I know, and for that I am deeply sorry", the blond man said with a sigh. "Just go before I change my mind. I don't know where your uncle and the rest of us were heading to, but they went that direction." Waving towards the area behind the brothers, Richard sat back down. "I wish you the best luck. Find your uncle before it is too late for him."

Fili nodded, finally crouching over to help Kili stand up. Kili could stand up with almost no struggle at all, and it made him like he had achieved something great. As he felt proud of himself, Fili opened his mouth.

"What about you, then? What will happen to you when Ben wakes up?"

Richard smiled a little and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll take a sip of his food and black out for a while too. Maybe he'll think that you somehow did it, I don't know. But just go already! If you hear us coming after you, hide. If you get caught again I will have no other choices than to do what we were told to do. And you really don't want to know what."

Fili grimaced of the thought getting tortured -or worse. "We will be careful. Thank you." They turned around, Fili's arm around Kili's shoulders to support him, and started to walk. Through the bushes and around the trees they went, slowly at first, but their pace quickening as Kili felt stronger and stronger and started to realize that sleeping had really done good to him.

"What will we do now?" asked Kili after a while of silence. Fili shrugged.  
>"Find Thorin, I guess. What other options do we really have?"<p>

Kili nodded, starting to feel his shoulder burning again but making a decision not to whine about it. There was nothing they could do about it at that moment, so why bother? And he was now starting to feel like the worst was over. If only he had known what to expect.

* * *

><p>Here you goooo :) this was only Kili and Fili, but if I had started on Thorin or Dwalin and his adventures, it would have gotten twice as long as this is now and I really have to go to sleep.<p>

Review and tell me how I did! And if you have any ideas how to continue, I'm all ears. I have something already in mind, but new ideas are always welcome and will probably make the story better.


	10. Chapter 10: Two golden coins

AN: Okay, so the last chapter was Fili and Kili waking up in the morning/daytime, but this is set in the night-time. So we go a bit back in time, but I wanted to tell you what Dwalin did. Thorin's part is from the morning.

**Also, this will be probably the last chapter for a week or so, as I am going to Turkey tomorrow, and there I will have no internet connection anywhere else than the local Starbucks... I can't even take my laptop with since I have no case for it. But I'll see you again after the week! Don't forget me :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit

* * *

><p>Dwalin was tired and angry. After his little chat with Thorin Oakenshield he had headed back to the village of theirs, his black pony moving as fast as it could. He arrived soon enough, not long after he left Thorin and the brothers, but no one was there. The village was completely empty expect for him. It seemed rather odd that everyone was inside, but Dwalin could only guess the reasons. Maybe something lived in the woods that came out at night, so everyone must be inside.<p>

For a moment he just stood there, wondering what to do next. It would be a little boorish to go knocking on people's door in the middle of the night, but he had pretty much no other choices. So, he decided that he would go from door to door in case someone was still up and would bother to go visit Oin and Gloin. After the first few doors stayed firmly shut, he was still hopeful. But as he continued his travel and nobody would open, he started to frustrate. His knocking became louder and more rude as he moved along.

And soon he gave up in anger. Nobody was going to open him their door.

He knew he could go to Oin and Gloin himself, but he needed to head back to the ones in trouble and any delay was not welcomed. They could be dead by now for all he knew! So he needed to find someone, quickly. But breaking in to someone's house and alert them wasn't an option, as they probably would be furious and scared and might even attack Dwalin. So, he just settled to the fact that he had to keep moving in the village, hoping that someone passed by.

For an hour or so he saw nobody, and he just continued his slow walk on the empty streets. He had left his pony a while back so it could rest a little bit, Dwalin not wanting to strain the poor thing.

Dwalin always took a turn to right if he needed to turn somewhere, because even though he always spoke of the town as a 'village', it was big and not just a small village with a couple of fishermen populating it. And getting lost wasn't the most perfect idea to him.

"Is anybody out?" he called, eyeing around himself. It was almost pitch black, the small lanterns on the walls giving him only a little bit light. "Hello!"

This continued for fifteen minutes, and then, finally, someone answered from the darkness behind him. "I am here."

Dwalin whirled around to meet a young man with brown, messy hair and deep brown eyes -or they just looked to be in the dusk. Regardless of his young age -he couldn't be more than nineteen- he was almost twice as tall as Dwalin.

"I see that", Dwalin replied. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I could ask you the same thing, mister", said the kid with a haughty voice, and Dwalin immediately thought of Thorin's younger nephew.<br>"What is your name?" asked Dwalin istead of giving the boy any answers.  
>"My name is Mitchell. But everyone calls me Mitch."<br>"Mitch. How old are you?"

And the conversation continued on the same track. Turned out that Mitchell was eighteen -and half-, he lived in this town but his mother had thrown him out on that same night. Why, had Dwalin asked, and Mitchell told that his mother was quite a drinker and didn't want to be bothered. His father worked as a huntsman but had left them a couple of weeks earlier because of his mother's drinking.

Dwalin nodded. He was sure that this boy, Mitch, would do the job for a few coins and go to Oin and Gloin. So, carefully Dwalin brought the idea up.

"Are you in need of money, kid?" he asked, placing his hand on his little sachet his all money was in.

Mitchell nodded immediately. "Yes, I am. I am hungry and I need a place to stay for a couple of nights. Mother will not give me any money, and if I am not home, I will have nothing to eat or nowhere to stay."

Dwalin smirked, pleased. "Good. I can pay you two golden coins if you do a little thing for me."  
>Mitchell's eyes lit up. "Really? Yes, anything you need me to do." All arrogance he had first had in his voice was gone now.<p>

"Travel to the next village in the south, the one with the biggest well in middle-earth. You know what village I am talking about, right?"  
>"Yes, I know", Mitchell said. "It's three hours from here by foot."<br>"That is it. I need you to go there and find my friends, Oin and Gloin. Tell them that Thorin and the brothers need help immediately. Tell them that they have to come here as soon as they just can and that they bring their weapons. Oh, and that they take everyone capable of coming with of their friends and family."

Mitchell thought for a second. "Thorin and brothers? Do you mean the dwarves near the river? I know them. Are they in trouble?"  
>"It is none of your business, kid", Dwalin hissed. "Now go. Here is your reward in case we never meet again."<p>

It took three seconds for Mitchell to disappear. Dwalin sighed, shaking his head. He hoped he had trusted the right person. But why wouldn't he? Mitchell sounded honest and he was still young. Two golden coins was enough if you wanted youngsters to do something, even something incredibly stupid.

Dwalin turned around and started walking back to his pony, hoping that Thorin, Fili and Kili were still well.

xx

They were deep in the woods, heading away from their house and the city. They had left not soon after Dwalin had left, leader harshly pulling Thorin up and just starting to lead him away despite his struggles. Paul had also joined them. It had broken Thorin's heart, having to leave his nephews, but the fact that Fili and Kili were still together eased his pain a little bit. He knew Fili would take good care of his little brother and Kili would do the same for Fili, even if he was hurt worse than his older brother.

"Where are we going?" asked Thorin for the millionth time, yanking his arm away from leader's tight grip.  
>"I believe you do not need that information", the leader sighed, sounding frustrated. "And this I tell you. If you think I will not have to hold you while we walk, fine. But don't do any sudden moves or I will cut your whole arm off, are we clear?"<p>

Thorin just snorted. "Even if you had a blade with you, you wouldn't be able to do that."  
>"Oh, I do have a blade", leader laughed. "And I would be. You don't know what I have done to my previous victims."<br>"No, you do _not_ have a blade with you", Thorin said again. "Your friend over there has his bow, but you left your weapon to.. who? Ben, was it? Because he had no weapon and he 'needed it in case the young dwarves did something unacceptable'."

Leader shook his head with a grin, but then sighed. "I suppose that is true. I just didn't think you noticed that. Anyways, dwarf, it doesn't require a sword to take off your arm. A little twist there and another to a opposite direction, and that is about it."

The sun was beginning to rise, and Thorin risked a glance up. Trees blocked most of the sky above them but he could still see a light blue sky and a few dimming stars. It was a relief that day was coming, because with more light Thorin could see better and might even be able to predict if they were going to attack him. And in the best scenario some huntsman might pass by and see him, and come to help. Even though Thorin didn't want to admit that he needed help, it was true. Thorin was proud of himself but he knew what he couldn't do, and taking two men on his own without even a knife was one of those things.

"We'll see about that", muttered Thorin.  
>"Perhaps", interrupted Paul. "I've seen him do it before. Just give him a good reason and he will-"<br>"That is enough, Paul", hissed leader, cutting Paul's sentence. "I don't need you proving anything. He will believe what he wants to."

Thorin let out an arrogant laugh. He knew that the leader was trying to scare him, and it sure wasn't working. All Thorin was scared right then was for his nephews. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop wondering if they were alright.

"What about Fili and Kili?" asked Thorin after a moment of silence. He wanted some answers, and if they were not going to tell him their destination, they would tell him other things he needed to know. And plus that, Thorin had decided that he would not see their destination anyways, because he would escape before it.

"What about those dwarves?" asked leader, even though Thorin was perfectly sure that he knew what he was talking about.  
>"What are you planning to do to them?" Thorin sighed, glaring the leader with a pissed expression. He was tired of not getting straight answers.<p>

Leader shrugged. "Depends on what my men want to do. Only thing I told them was to keep them alive as long as they can and make them suffer as much as they can take without dying."

It made Thorin's blood run cold. Only a thought of his nephews dead -or worse, like that situation, being tortured in front of each other- made him sick. And that sentence was enough for Thorin to lose it. Nobody would touch his nephews if he got to decide. And he _got _to decide.

He took a quick step forward and reached up, colliding with leaders back. They went both down, hitting the ground hard. The leader had no time to react before Thorin had already taken a tight grip of his hair and pulled his head up just to hit it to the ground. The leader cried out, trying to get a grip of the dwarf on his back, but failed to reach him as Thorin again hit his face to the hard ground, causing the leader let out a cry.

"You little piece of-"

Suddenly Paul was by Thorin's side, grabbing Thorin firmly from his jacket and sending him to the ground next to his leader. It was enough time for leader to get up a little bit so he could pin Thorin down, facing each other.

Paul stepped aside, not wanting to do anything that the leader would get pissed of. He wasn't sure what was allowed and what was not. At the same time Thorin sent deadly threats to the leader, kicking him with all his strength.

"I will enjoy him ripping your head from your body, _dwarf_", the leader spat. His nose had started to bleed a lot, and his mouth and jaw was covered in blood.  
>"You will not live so far!" yelled Thorin, finally getting his leg underneath leader so he could kick him off. He pushed the leader off of him, jumping up. Leader's back hit the ground first, but quickly he was on his feet as well. Thorin eyed him, not even blinking. His deep blue eyes met leader's light green ones, and for a moment they just stood there, both waiting for the best moment to attack.<p>

And then Thorin found himself from the ground. Paul had sneaked up to him from the behind and kicked his legs, causing him to lose his balance and fall. Leader took the opportunity and attacked him, sending his boot to Thorin's side.

Thorin felt the boot connect with his side, sending pain down his body. He rolled to his other side, trying to get away from them, but it was easy for the man to follow him. As Thorin saw him raise his foot again, he braced himself. He had to get a good grip of the boot and twist it -make the leader fall- to get a hold of the situation, but it was easier said than done. Leader's boot hit his side, harder this time, and even though it hurt, _really_ hurt, Thorin bit back a cry. He wouldn't show his pain to them.

For the third time the leader kicked Thorin, and fourth, but on the fifth time Thorin could get a firm grip of his boot. He twisted it to a direction it shouldn't bend and the leader did as Thorin had hoped him to do, he crashed down with a yell.

"You son of a bit-", leader started, but he was cut off by Thorin's fist. Thorin felt his pain ease as he hit the leader again and again, hard to his cheek. The leader struggled under Thorin's weight, but Thorin used his feet to pin down his arms, and for once Thorin silently thanked someone that he was a dwarf -due to his shortness, leader couldn't use his feet to kick him off.

And then Paul was there again, bow in his hand, aiming Thorin with it. Thorin raised his gaze to look at Paul, grinning. He had leader still completely pinned down, and the poor thing was already pretty much out of the situation. A few more punches and Thorin would have only one man to fight off.

"Do it", Thorin said with a smirk. He thanked Kili for teaching him that a little bit arrogance would sometimes save a life. "If you dare."  
>"I won't hesitate for a second, dwarf", Paul laughed, still aiming Thorin but not yet releasing the wooden arrow.<br>"Why is the arrow still with you then, and not in me?"  
>"Shut up, or I will shoot this to your head."<p>

And then Thorin knew how to get Paul drop his weapon. "Are you sure he", he said, nodding towards the leader but never taking his eyes off of Paul, "would like to see an arrow hole in me? What if the enemy wanting me gets pissed if I have been shot? What if I die before we arrive to him? Think of that."

Leader opened his mouth to say something, but Thorin quickly shut him up by sending another hard blow to his jaw.

"S-stop it!" Paul yelled, now sounding really unsure.  
>"You drop that bow and I will let your leader go."<p>

As Paul still hesitated, Thorin sighed and nodded. "Do it your way, then." He raised his arm and punched the leader harder than before, making his fist hurt a little bit as well. Leader's eyes closed, and he went sorta limp, but not completely.

"No!" Paul yelled. And then there was a sharp pain in Thorin's shoulder -Thorin was not sure if Paul had shot him on purpose or maybe accidentally, but it didn't matter. All he knew was that there was a arrow inside his shoulder and it hurt and it was already bleeding.

Paul gasped in shock, dropping the bow in panic. He had done it. He might be tough but disobeying his leaders was not what he had planned on doing.

Thorin placed his hand on the arrow, looking up to Paul, standing up. He felt leader's hand curling around his ankle, but he just kicked his hand off, stepping away from the leader.

"If you follow me, I will use this arrow to kill you, are we clear?" Thorin hissed, his hands still around the arrow. Paul nodded, looking like he was going to faint. Thorin let out a dry laugh and started running.

* * *

><p>Okayy, so as I said, I won't be able to post anything on next week due to our holiday in Turkey.<p>

Review! Did you like it, and what should happen next? Maybe the Durins could stumble across each other? Tell me your ideas, it will probably make the chapters better :)


	11. Chapter 11: Back home

An: My step-dad _really_ bought wifi for a month so I could update this fic, even though it really doesn't interest him! Mom says he is spoiling me a little bit, but I don't complain! :) I wrote like half of this chapter during our flights to Adana, since you can use the notebook app even if you have flight mode on. I hope you like this.

This chapter turned out to be longer than I meant it to be, but I just felt like I couldn't leave anything out of it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit

* * *

><p>Dwalin ran the few last meters to the place he had last seen Thorin, Fili and Kili. He had left his pony to their house, in case he came across someone of the bad guys. And the forest was a little bit too full of trees for a pony to walk there anyways.<p>

He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not as he saw his friends gone -they were Durins, after all, and as far as he knew there was nothing Durins couldn't do. Two of the men were laying on the ground, clearly unconscious. It made Dwalin smirk, thinking of how one nearly dead dwarf and two exhausted ones could take two tall men all by themselves, which lead him to wondering where the other four were.

And then it hit Dwalin -how hadn't he thought of it earlier? What if those two men had been trying to help the dwarves, but the two missing ones thought the opposite, knocked out those two and vanished with Fili, Kili and Thorin? It would not be good for the dwarves.

And then a couple more scenarios hit Dwalin -what if his friends had actually managed to knock those men out and escape, but the other two had followed them? Or what if the two missing men had gone to do something, and Dwalin's friends saw their opportunity, attacked the now unconscious men and took off? Oh, how Dwalin hoped it was the last one.

And now he was facing another problem. What to do and where to go?

Something told that it was wisest to head away from the village and the house, even though it didn't really make sense. With that Dwalin continued his way, away from the house now, through the bushes and between the thick trees, hoping to meet someone.

* * *

><p>It was a day already and the sun was high above them. Fili and Kili were still wandering around in the woods -they had first gone to the direction Richard had shown them, but Kili was too hurt to make the long trip, so Fili had decided to take his brother first to home and then head back to find and help their uncle. Naturally, Kili had told him that he would be fine, but stubborn as Fili is, his mind couldn't turned.<p>

"I am fine, Fili, just lets go and find Thorin before he gets hurt!" Kili whined, yanking his arm away from Fili's shoulders and taking a step backwards. "If something happens to him, it's on me."

"Kili", Fili sighed, getting really frustrated. He wanted to find their uncle, but their pace was too slow to ever reach them if Kili was with him. And even if that was not so, Kili was hurt and needed rest. And he would be just another head to worry about when they finally reached Thorin, the leader and Paul. Fili was getting angry at Kili, because even though Kili understood Fili's point, he wouldn't accept it. And whining was the only thing that made Fili lose it.

"Well Fili! I am telling you, I am prefectly cabable of fighting."  
>"With what? We don't even have weapons with us! They are all home. And believe me when I tell you that it is the best thing to do, I can't- I won't see you getting hurt again."<p>

Kili shook his head, letting out a pissed sound. "Nobody is getting hurt expect them! And maybe Thorin if we spend too much time doing crap like this and not saving him. He needs us fast, Fili!"  
>"He does, but lets not forget whose fault that is, huh?"<p>

Fili immediately regretted his poor choice of words. He hadn't meant to say them -he didn't even think they were true! Because none of that was Kili's fault. None.

Closing his eyes, Kili took a deep breath in.

"I didn't mean it like that-" Fili tried to correct his words, but Kili interrupted him.  
>"It's nothing. I already know that. Thank you."<p>

Fili shook his head, placing his hand on Kili's unhurt shoulder, but Kili flinched backwards. Fili raised his hands a bit in the air, eyeing his brother who now opened his eyes as well. "Sure, no touching", Fili muttered more to himself. "But Kili, listen to me now. I didn't mean it. Because none of this is your fault, okay? Blaming yourself is useless and untrue, because even I couldn't have done better than you in that situation. Hurt and alone -you did what was right to do."

"Stop trying to defend me, Fili!" Kili suddenly yelled, taking a step forward and taking Fili by his collar. "It was everything but right! I am hurt because of what I did, you are hurt because of me and Thorin's life is in great danger because of me! Tell me, where is the right in this?"

Fili looked Kili directly in the eyes, and Kili released his brother, just now noticing how his shoulder started to burn because of the tight hold. As Fili was free, he said nothing at first, just sat down and buried his face into his palms. Kili stayed up, holding his hurt shoulder with his other hand, trying to make the pain go away.

"The right in this is that", Fili started silently, "we are alive, Kili. Just because of you and your braveness. If you really want to blame someone for this mess, blame the men. Or blame me! I was the one that let you go to the forest and skip the housholding works you were supposed to do."

"Nobody is blaming you", Kili breathed, looking at his brother. "You did nothing wrong. You are a perfect nephew, a perfect prince, a perfect king some day. And you are my big brother that always has my back, but just this once, please, stop trying to defend my actions. I know what I did."

Not wanting the argument to continue any further, but wanting to make his point clear as ice, Fili shook his head, raising his gaze to look at Kili.

"Hey. And you are my little brother, okay? You might be a little reckless and a little arrogant sometimes, and you might do mistakes, but right now.. this whole mess. You have been just trying to stay alive. You have been trying to keep me and Thorin alive as well, you have protected us on your own cost and succeeded! I am alive, Thorin is alive, and the most important, you are still alive. I could never do the same, I am not as strong."  
>"Yes, you are", interrupted Kili. "You are stronger than me."<p>

Fili shook his head again. "No, I am not. I would probably be crying somewhere in the forest if I had all your injuries! And what are you doing? Walking and talking and all energic. So don't you ever tell me that you messed up or somehow betrayed us, because you did absolutely nothing wrong. Okay?"

Kili broke into a smile and nodded. "I think I got you."  
>"Good", Fili muttered, pulling his little brother into a hug. Fili smiled against Kili's hair, closing his eyes. He never wanted to let go. But after a short while he had to.<p>

"So. What do you say, we head back home?"  
>"I suppose", Kili sighed, grinning a little bit. Fili nodded in pleasure.<br>"Forward we go, then."

As they reached their home, Fili opened the door for Kili and the youngest went in, feeling like he could collapse on the floor any second now. Instead of just simply going to the small living room of theirs Kili decided to go to upstairs to his own room, the one he and Fili still shared. Somehow his own bed sounded now like the most comfiest place in Middle-Earth. Even though the stairs weren't hard to climb up, he still nearly collapsed as he reached the second floor.

The door to the stairs leading upstairs was a closet door that looked like one of the real closets next to it. Kili didn't know why it was like that -but he wasn't interested to know, either. All he knew was that it was useful when visitors like Andrie came from the village. Andrie always tried to steal Kili's arrows, for she had a bow but was too lazy to make her own arrows and too poor to buy ones. So, every time they saw Andrie coming, Kili hurried upstairs and hid his bow and arrows -Andrie never looked into the closets, maybe fearing that a spider might jump out; she was afraid of spiders.

However, there Kili was, standing in front of their room. When you got up the stairs, there was a small hallway with a window at the end, doors on both sides of the hallway. The one at right was Fili's and Kili's and the one at left was the guest room. At the moment it was in Thorin's use, but if he was away, it was empty or they took a friend over.

Kili opened the door on the right, finally stepping into a familiar room of his. He was still worried that was hurt, but now he had a little bit more trust in him. Thorin was not stupid. He would do what Kili had done -survive.

Collapsing onto his bed, Kili finally relaxed. He heard Fili doing something downstairs, opening and closing drawers and walking from room to room. Kili let out a little laugh, happy to be home, closing his eyes. He didn't intend on falling asleep, but after a short while he just drifted into sleep.

Back downstairs, Fili was struggling to find his another sword. He had no idea where it could be -someone had used it and put it somewhere it usually was not. And this was the worst timing for that! Yes, he was perfectly aware that his other sword was in the living room, but it was not as sharp and definitely smaller than the other, now missing one, and the one Fili was desperately searching for was just better for that situation.

Finally, after fifteen minutes or so, Fili gave up. His sword was somewhere where he wouldn't find it, and went to take his older one from the living room. It felt good to touch the weapon -it made him feel safer and prepared for anything. With his weapon he would be able to win a fight if somebody came in, looking for troubles.

Deciding to go out and look for Thorin, he quickly climbed upstairs. He entered their room to tell Kili that he was leaving, but saw his little brother asleep. Fili smiled a little at him, happy that he was sleeping and hopefully becoming better. Still, he couldn't just take off without telling Kili where he was heading, but waking up his brother didn't seem like a wise idea. Sighing in frustration -he really wanted to go as fast as possible, so he'd reach Thorin sooner- he went back downstairs, pulling out an old piece of paper from a drawer in living room. He then went to get ink and a quill from Thorin's room (or the guest room, however you want to put it), sitting down to write a letter for his brother.

_Kili, _

_you were sleeping when I came in to tell you I will go to look for Thorin. So I am writing you this instead. I will be back in a day or so, and if I am not, don't come after us. Go alert someone from the town and then come, we will be okay until then. _

_Your bow is under your bed, where you last left it, in case you don't remember but need to defend yourself. I will shut the door to the stairs, so if someone does come in while you sleep, maybe they won't realize there is a second floor. I will leave bandages next to you, roll them around your sides if you manage to put them on all by yourself. There is some balsam in the upper drawer on the left in the kitchen, so if the burn on your arm feels uncomfortable, use it. _

_You'll be fine, I know that. See you soon,_

_best wishes,  
>Fili.<em>

He left it on the floor next to Kili's bed, ran downstairs, brought up the bandages and left the house -remembering to shut the door to the stairway. Running to the direction Richard had told Thorin and the others had gone, Fili hoped he still had time.

* * *

><p>Thorin ran. He had been running for a good while now, but he seemed to be stuck. Even though the scenery changed, he felt like his running was useless, like none of his steps actually took him closer to his home.<p>

Finally he gave up, stopping, breathing rapidly. He resisted the urge to lean to his knees with his hands, knowing his aching and hurting shoulder wouldn't like the pressure. He had to take the arrow out, but to do that, he needed to sit down.

Slowly his breathing became steadier, and he took a deep breath in, relaxing his sore muscles a bit. He sat down, careful not to move his arm with the hurt shoulder. He closed his eyes as he let his fingers wrap around the end of the arrow, counting to tree.

He silently cried out as he yanked the arrow out of his shoulder, leaning back as pain shot trough his body. He bit back another cry, opening his eyes with a sigh. It was done, and he could carry on his travel.

He had only been walking for a ten minutes or so, holding the wound with his free hand all that time, when he heard someone approaching. He froze on his feet, diving into the shadows of the plants. He laid still, listening carefully. But the steps didn't sound to be their enemies', something was familiar in them. So he took a little peek from his hiding place, nearly jumping up from relief as he saw Dwalin.

"Thorin Oakenshield!" the man few meters from him said in surprise. "I did not see you."  
>"That was the whole point of the hiding place of mine. Where are Fili and Kili?" asked Thorin, taking a step closer. First things first.<br>"If they aren't with you, that means that either the two missing ones have them or they have escaped."  
>"Two missing ones? Did you see any of the four men as you came here?" Thorin said, not letting his hopes up just yet.<p>

Dwalin nodded. "Yes. Two of them were unconscious at the fireplace I saw you last night. I don't know about the two others."  
>"I know about them, and they are now far away behind me. So Kili and Fili must be safe, if they aren't with any of the men!" relief ran through his body. He had never thought he would hear something so great in his lifetime.<p>

Even Dwalin smiled a little, and that was rare for him. "Good to hear. You seem hurt?" The last sentence was not a question.  
>"It is nothing."<br>"Fine", Dwalin said, knowing that is was useless to argue. "What do we do now?"  
>"Head back home, that is where Fili and Kili probably went."<p>

Asking no more questions, Dwalin nodded, turned around, and together with Thorin they continued to walk towards their little house by the river. Thorin just hoped his nephews were okay.

* * *

><p>Reviews are love!:)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Old friends

An: Okay, this is a bit longer chapter but text just kept coming and I had the whole day to write this and yeah. :D I love holidayys (and the main reason for not doing anything today is because mum and my step-dad had a hangover and something. They didn't want to do anything and I can't go anywhere alone... because I am afraid of people)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit

* * *

><p>Kili's eyes shot open, his body covered in cold sweat. He gasped for air, plunging upwards to sit. He breathed heavilly, running his hands through his hair. It was only a dream, he told to himself. Only a dream.<p>

It had been the worst nightmare he had ever seen. He had never even thought his mind could come up with something like that! Finding Fili dead from downstairs... his lifeless eyes staring blankly through him.. he felt sick from even a thought. And the dream had felt so real!

Still reminding himself it was only a dream, he noticed how silent it was. Dead silent, actually. Kili found himself from the hallway, his blanket around his shoulders to keep him a little bit warmer. He ran down the stairs as fast as he dared, opened the closet door and entered the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, so Kili took a little peek in the living room. Empty, as well.

Kili sighed in relief. It had only been a dream and Fili wasn't dead in their living room, but where was he? If he was not downstairs, he could only be upstairs or outside.

Kili shook his head to clear his mind a little bit. He hadn't checked Thorin's bedroom. Maybe Fili had gone there and fallen asleep?

Turning around, Kili marched back up. He opened the door leading to Thorin's room, and quickly found out that Fili wasn't there, either. Worry grew in him as he went back to his room and sat on his bed. And at last he saw the letter on the floor, next to his bed. He reached down and grabbed the piece of paper, turning it around to see the text.

_Kili,_

_You were sleeping when I came in to tell you I will go to look for Thorin. So I am writing you this instead._

The first two sentences were enough for Kili to start his blood starting to boil. Was his brother serious? He was out there _alone_? What if he came across the men with nobody by his side? He was smarter than that! Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kili continued reading.

_I will be back in a day or so, and if I am not, don't come after us. Go alert someone from the town and then come, we will be okay until then._

And again, how stupid was Fili? As if Kili would let him wander in the forest alone! And alerting someone from the town? No way. He knew many people from the town and had worked with many of them, but he wouldn't trust them with their situation. And who would even be brave enough to come with him? Not many if anybody at all, was his guess.

He continued on the letter. Something about bandages and balsam, and a reminder that his bow was under his bed -Kili very well remembered leaving it there, thank you.

It took all his power not to smash the letter as he was done reading it. He had never thought Fili could be such a fool! Fili had only mentioned one wise thing on the letter, and that was the balsam thing. The burn felt very uncomfortable, and Kili hadn't even known they had balsam. But it was a small thing to him now -Fili was out there, alone, assuming that Kili would just sit back and trust him to be okay! Kili would trust Fili with his life, but he would never let Fili do something this stupid.

He stood up, then kneeled down and reached under his bed to take his bow and the arrows he still had left -which was six, not that many but he would manage with them- and went to the kitchen. It was hard not to hit something on his way downstairs, because Kili was furious. Fili had to be kidding him!

Before exiting their house Kili took a few minutes to apply some balsam on his burn and find his shirt from the living room. Then he took off. Running through their yard to the river, using the rocks to get across it and then heading to the forest, Kili hoped he could reach his brother before he got into some trouble.

* * *

><p>Fili had walked a good while. His pace had slowed down a little bit but not much. He had not heard anybody nor had he seen anybody, which was a relief and a worry at the same time. He didn't plan on getting caught by Ben (Richard might let him go if he came across only him, but Ben.. not so much) but he intended on finding Thorin as soon as possible, because every moment Thorin spent with those men added the risk for him to get hurt.<p>

The sun was high above him, almost starting to settle down, but sometimes he could even see it between the high trees. The air was cold when he walked in the shadows, but even the shortest time of sunlight warmed him up nicely.

He wondered that Kili was doing. He was probably still asleep , but Fili hoped that when he woke up Kili would follow his instructions and take care of himself and not run after him. Knowing his brother, Fili knew Kili would probably come after him, but Fili could always hope he was smarter than that. Kili was not stupid, not at all, he just always put everyone else in front of himself, and that was a problem sometimes.

And Thorin, then. He was the best fighter Fili knew, but he had his weaknesses as well. Sometimes stubbornness could save him from total harm, especially in a battle where he would never give up, but in a situation where Thorin would have no chances against his enemy, he would still fight. And that was the minus side of his stubbornness. But what could he do about it? It was only natural for Durin's sons to be stubborn.

Fili just kept walking, his sword raised, listening to everything that happened around him. Not that much happened, really, but if something happened he would hear it.

After another fifteen minutes everything was the same. Scenery passed but nothing happened. And after another fifteen minutes everything was still the same. Fili found himself paying less attention to his surroundings and started to think about things more. He should have taken Kili with him, because now he was sure Kili would come after him and he'd be alone instead of being next to Fili now.

Fili frowned but knew he could do nothing about it now. He just had to trust his brother to make smart decisions and stay away from troubles.

And then, a sound.

It made Fili freeze and drop on his knees into the shadows. He lowered his head just so he could still see around himself but he was mostly hidden in the shadows. He eyed his surroundings, waiting to see someone. He feared that it was the men, in the worst scenario it would be the leader and Paul without Thorin, but it didn't stop him from hoping it was Thorin himself without anybody by his side.

For his relief he saw Thorin, but he was not alone. He couldn't see who the other man was, but he was taller than Thorin and walked somehow behind Thorin so Fili couldn't see his face or body well, only a glimpse of an elbow now and then.

Fili cursed. It could be nobody else than one of the men, either the leader or Paul. And the way Thorin was holding his shoulder told Fili that he had hurt his shoulder somehow, the dark circle around his his hand showing that the injury was also bleeding. Well, but in case Thorin was only with Paul or the leader, Fili should be able to save him somehow -he wasn't too bad with swords. One man against one dwarf was not too much for him to handle. With that he jumped up from his hiding place, letting out a yell.

"Let him go!" he shouted, taking a few quick steps to them. Both of them froze and started laughing, and it took a moment for Fili to understand what was happening. It was Dwalin with Thorin, not Paul or the leader! But how..?

Fili quickly lowered his sword, blushing a little. "Dwalin? How are you here?"

Dwalin, who had stopped his grinning and small laughing, shot a glance at Thorin before turning his head back to Fili. "Is this how you welcome friends nowadays?"

This made Fili smirk as well. "No, I apologize. I thought you were one of the men."  
>"I see", Thorin said. "I think I didn't get the chance to tell you about Dwalin last night -he came to see me as you slept."<br>"That is correct", replied Dwalin. "I sent a boy named Mitchell to get help from Oin and Gloin and the others. They should arrive soon, too."

Fili nodded. It made sense, and it was a huge relief. Now the only thing he had to worry about was his brother.

"Where is Kili?" asked Thorin, as if he could read Fili's mind.  
>"I am not sure", admitted Fili. "He should be sleeping in his own bed where I left him. But if he has woken up, he could be anywhere. I did leave him a letter saying that he should stay at home, but we'll see if he really does so."<p>

Dwalin shook his head a little. Even he knew that Kili would not stay home. "If he has woken up, he surely isn't there anymore. We should head back there so nothing happens to him. I want this adventure to end already.

Thorin nodded. "I agree. When did you leave him?"  
>"About an hour ago or so", Fili said. "But yes, that sounds like a good idea."<br>"What are you even doing here, kid?" asked Dwalin, eyeing Fili. The young dwarf looked at Dwalin, snorting. He had thought it was obvious.  
>"I came to get Thorin, as I didn't know you were here."<br>"Ah, makes sense."  
>"It does. But shall we go now?"<br>"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>Kili looked up at the sun. It was beginning to get dark, as the sun would set earlier in there because of the tall trees and the mountains far away. That, and the fact that the summer was nearing its end, and as the fall came the days grew shorter.<p>

He was a little bit shivery, the air sure was cold. But he decided to ignore it all and just keep walking, because he really needed to find Fili soon. Dark was never a good thing.

After another ten minutes he stopped to breathe in. He was already tired, and he was getting more cold every minute. He hadn't taken his jacket as he had left in hurry, and now he regretted that. The loose T-shirt wasn't the warmest thing on earth, especially when his jacket was made for freezing, harsh winters. It would be the best thing to have on you while running around in forest at the end of summer, hurt and maybe falling sick.

"Where to go now", Kili muttered to himself. The best option was to continue to go straight forward, but it wasn't a bad idea to check on Ben and Richard as well. Because if they were still unconscious on the ground, Kili would know he was safe (more or less), and if they had disappeared or sat around somewhere, he'd know to be careful.

But still, he couldn't risk getting caught. Even though he thought it would be smarter to see where the two of the men were, it was a stupid risk to take. Fili was his main priority. Finding his brother was now the thing he needed to do, not check on the men that had brutally hurt him.

Kili sighed, ducked his head and continued his travel. He was beginning to be hungry as well, his stomach growling now and then, and he told himself that he would eat all the food they got when he returned home.

He found himself deep in his thoughts. He thought about random things, from his family to how swords were made and how come the moon came up at night and sun at daytime -why wasn't it the opposite way?

He let out a quiet laugh and shook his head. But his happiness was quickly turned into a fear as he heard voices behind himself -he had just enough time to hide behind the large tree before familiar men came between the trees near the dwarf. Ben and Richard.

Kili cursed himself. He should have gone to see what they were up to.

"I can't believe they are gone! What even happened?" yelled Ben in anger. Richard shrugged, looking furious. Kili was too afraid to even breathe.

"I don't know what happened! I was just about to ask the same!"  
>"Those sneaky pieces of-"<br>"That is right, but we were being stupid", Richard growled. "Those dwarves aren't as stupid as they look like. We should have known."  
>"No, they are as stupid as they look like. If they were smart they wouldn't have done that! Because when I get my hands on them I will kill them slowly and painfully, enjoying for many hours."<p>

Kili felt his heart stop. If they now found him... he closed his eyes, trying to get closer the tree and further into the shadows, unsuccessfully.

"And I will be by your side, enjoying the show", laughed Richard. It was hard for Kili to think that he was the same man that had just a couple of hours ago let Fili and Kili go.

"Sounds good to me", Ben muttered.  
>"A perfect plan", Richard said with a smirk.<br>"That indeed."

He heard the men starting to walk away from him, and he relaxed a little bit. It had been a close call, but for once he had been quicker. Still, deciding to wait for a few moments more, Kili stood still, back against tree's hard bark, not really daring to breathe.

And finally he let out a long breath. He grinned, stepping away from the tree. But his happiness didn't last long -before he even noticed what was happening, he was pinned to the ground, Ben on top of him.

"I told you I heard something!" he yelled, and Kili heard footsteps coming closer. He struggled against Ben's grip, but as always, it was useless.

"Stay away from me!" Kili hissed, kicking like a maniac, but not really hitting anything. He was on his back, Ben sitting on his stomach and his legs holding Kili's arms in place. It made his sides send waves of pain through his body, but he just gritted his teeth and fought through the pain.

"Oh, no, I won't", Ben laughed, and Richard appeared behind him. His expression was shocked, but quickly turned to evil as Ben glanced at him.  
>"Isn't it Kili, our little friend", Richard said grinning. "This will be fun."<p>

Ben turned his head back to Kili, starting to laugh. "This will be so much fun!"

As Ben laid his fingers around Kili's throat and slowly gave it some pressure, leaving Kili really struggle for breath, the young dwarf knew the only one capable of helping was his brother. And Fili had no idea where Kili was.


	13. Chapter 13: Arrow

An: I'm watching The Walking Dead (GOSH why do I always accidentally write The Walking Deaf... that typo makes it kinda funny.) and writing this chapter, so life is awesome right now. And plus that, I'm going to Weekend Festival in Autumn with my best friend, to watch artists like Martin Garrix, deadmau5, Calvin Harris, Knife Party and Contiez. It's gonna be awesome!

That been told, here's the new chapter for you. :)

WARNING. This chapter is suuuper long, but it's too short to be cut in two parts, so deal with it. 8)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed to the last chapter! It cheered up my boring evenings to read reviews from you all, you guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit

* * *

><p>The fingers around his throat tightened steadily, and no matter how hard Kili struggled under the heavy man, his fingers stayed in place. Kili felt his lungs starting to burn from the lack of air, and even though he really wanted to continue struggling, his legs grew heavy and his movements slowed down. He needed air, he could feel his vision starting to darken even though his eyes were tightly shut.<p>

After what seemed like an eternity to the young dwarf, Ben finally let go of his throat. Kili instantly gasped and opened his eyes, taking in a few shallow breaths. He had never thought that breathing, as simple thing as breathing, could feel so good.

"Aww, did I scare you?" Ben laughed, and Richard let out a dry laugh too. Kili forced his lips curl into a grin, raising his head just enough to see Ben well.  
>"Keep dreaming", Kili rasped, his throat sore. He would never show them he was, indeed, scared. They had gotten him scared once -twice, actually-, but they wouldn't get him now. He would die laughing if that was how the day was meant to end. And he wanted to be strong for not only because the men hated it, but because of his family. He had been weak and broken, told them about Thorin, and for that he would always be sorry, but maybe this would prove his uncle that he wasn't weak, not anymore.<p>

Ben grinned back at Kili and nodded. "If this is my dream, I am happy to continue."

Then Kili remembered his bow -where was it? It had just been with him. It couldn't be far. If only he could find it and use it.. it was the only way out of the situation.

"Richard, would you mind helping me here?"  
>"I'd never mind helping with this kind of things", Richard laughed and hunkered next to them.<br>"Good", Ben said almost with no emotion, not taking his eyes off of Kili. "Could you hold him down while I get the rope from the bag?"  
>"Of course", the other man replied with a cold voice, but even so, the look on his face was sad. Kili remembered how Richard had let him and Fili go, saying that he wouldn't be able to help if they got caught again.<p>

Ben shifted his feet a little so Richard could firmly grab Kili's wrists and then slowly got up. "Be careful, he will kick", Ben muttered and then disappeared somewhere behind Kili's head. Ben's steps faded away, and then it was the two of them.

Richard sighed, shaking his head. Kili, whose throat still ached and finger-shaped bruises had appeared just below his chin, looked up to the man, first deciding to be quiet, but then thinking otherwise. Ben was gone for now, so he surely could ask Richard to let him go. What harm could it possibly do?

"Richard", Kili started, as friendly as he could in that situation. It would be easy for him to kick Richard from that position, but he let his legs lay on the ground, not wanting to attack his (almost-a)friend. Well, not a friend, but not a foe, either.  
>"Don't even start, I am not letting you free again", Richard said, his voice disappointed. Richard looked at the dwarf underneath his wrists. Kili could see that Richard's position was very uncomfortable.<p>

Kili nodded, sighing. Gosh, breathing felt good.

"I get it. But you can let go of my wrists, I won't leave. I don't want to get you into trouble."

And he wasn't lying to Richard. He didn't want to get him into trouble, because he had helped him and his brother more than anybody could help, and because of that Kili had gotten a good sleep and balsam on his burn. His plea was a desperate try to free his hands and sit up, so he could spot his bow better and escape on his own.

Richard eyed him, looking uncertain but still thinking about it. "Are you sure about that?"  
>"I am as sure as I could possibly be. I won't do anything that would get you into trouble, because you helped me and my brother out of trouble. It's just fair, right?"<p>

The man above him sighed, now sounding more like pleased than disappointed. "Okay. But one wrong move and you'll be on the ground again. I can't risk getting caught of this. Joshua would kill me."

Richard got off of Kili, sitting down next to him, letting out a huff. Kili sat up, gently massaging his left wrist with his right hand thumb. "Who's Joshua? I know you are Richard, your friend getting the rope is Ben and the other one is Paul... Joshua is the leader? And what are you planning to do with the rope?" Kili just now really realized that Ben was getting _rope_, they couldn't tie him up! If he was tied, he could never use his bow to escape -if he even found it in the first place.

The man sitting next to Kili let out a small laugh, laughing more to Kili's shocked expression than his words. "Yeah. We aren't allowed to call him by his name when he's around. He is 'sir' or 'boss' or 'leader' as you call him", he replied. "And for the rope, what do you think? We'll make a swing." The last sentence was said in a voice of an smart-ass.

Kili snorted. "You can't tie me! I need to use my limbs to protect myself, and you have the advantage of being tall and.. un-hurt, it's everything but fair. Did you forget about the injuries you and your buddies caused previously?"

That made Richard shift uncomfortably, the fact that most injuries were caused by him making him want to disappear from shame -even he couldn't believe how cold he had been. And he couldn't understand how it had changed so suddenly. Maybe it was because of his little brother dying to his wounds -he didn't know. He only knew that seeing Kili with his brother, so hurt and so broken, and his brother so strong and caring and worried, and something just.. happened in him.

"I know, I know. And I am sorry for those. I don't know how I could do all those things to you. To anybody, really. We are horrible people, but I cannot leave now. Boss, he has us under his grip. We do something he doesn't like... we pay the price. If he ever heard I helped you and your brother, he will kill me with his bare hands. I told you about my brother, right?"

Kili nodded, eyeing the ground behind Richard. He spotted his bow a meter behind the man, and his arrows laying just next to it. He grinned and looked back to Richard, who obviously had caught Kili staring at behind him. "What is it?" He asked, turning around. "Ahh, your bow. I can't give it to you, I'm sorry."

Kili frowned, shaking his head. He would figure something out. "Nevermind. Yeah, you told me about your brother."  
>"There were five of us before. He was one of us.. I told you he died in a fight, but.. no. It was the boss. My brother, Michael, he wasn't as bad as I was back then. I admired Joshua, he was my role model or something. And when one night Michael came to me, telling that he had let the hostage go because he didn't deserve it, I..."<p>

Richard's voice broke down. He was a grown man, a harsh, heavy man with blades on his back and face furrowed with coldness of a heart, and yet he broke down remembering his brother. Kili was amazed, to say at least.

"You what?" Kili asked, genuinely interested.  
>"I went to the leader and told him. And the next morning Michael was dead. Joshua had stabbed him to death. And I -and I thought that that was the right thing to do! Because Michael had betrayed us, he had betrayed me and Joshua by letting the man walk, but reality is that it was me who betrayed someone, I betrayed Michael! The most important thing I had in life. And now he's gone, just because I was a blind fool."<p>

It left Kili a bit wordless. It was like he had nothing in his mouth to say anymore, not a single rational thing. So he just opened his mouth to an apology.

"Don't. My point is that I _can't _help you. I've done what I can and we're back here. So I am sorry. I can't risk my own life, not now when I've finally realized what is right and what is wrong. And because of that I should actually thank you."

Kili let out a laugh, trying to brighten the dark and somehow awkward mood. Richard was a complete stranger to him, and now all of this?

"Thank me for being beaten? Ha, don't worry about it."

Kili's answer made Richard grin, and even his eyes seemed to lighten a bit. He nodded, biting his lower lip. "Yeah, I suppose that's what I meant."  
>"Anyways, it doesn't change the fact that I need my bow and I can't be tied up! It will be the death of me", Kili whined, pulling off his best pleading face. "And you know it! I've seen -and felt- Ben's handiwork on hurting people. And you have too!"<p>

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Ben wasn't nearby, and for his relief he wasn't. How far had they left their bags?

"Don't worry, he'll be gone for at least five more minutes", Richard muttered, shaking his head and sighing again. "It's too risky, Kili."  
>"I know you can't risk your life for me, but could you at least throw one arrow closer to me? Or could we move a bit closer to my weapons? You know I would never attack you as long as you don't attack me."<p>

Richard shook his head, now looking strict. "I hope I can trust you not to attack me, but still. No."  
>The young dwarf snorted. "If I wanted to attack you, I would have done it already."<p>

That made Richard smirk and nod. "I suppose that is true. But my point stays."

Kili frowned. He had to come up with a plan that would be okay for Richard as well, or his life would end. He couldn't count on Fili arriving on time, since he probably thought that he was still sleeping at home. And even if Fili knew his little brother was out there alone, he had no clue where he could be. The way Kili had gone was long and Fili could be another way as long ahead for all Kili knew. Maybe even further.

And suddenly he got an idea. Maybe it wasn't the best, but it was an idea.

"There are three arrows there, right?" Kili asked, trying to look over Richard to see how many were there. Richard turned around and soon nodded. "Well, I had four, which means one of them has to be somewhere near but just in not as visible place. So even if Ben has counted my arrows, he has only counted three. What if we find that fourth one and I hide it under my shirt -it's loose enough. And if I have to, and if I can, I'll use it as a protection. And you won't have to know anything when Ben finds out! Attack me all you want then to make it seem real! I promise I won't hurt you too badly with it."

Kili's desperate cry made Richard laugh. "You won't give up, will you? Okay. But you sit _right _there while I find it. And you tuck it under your shirt right away, you understand?"

Richard received an excited nod from the young dwarf. He got up and turned around, walking to the bow and started to look for the lost arrow. Kili helped too, in a way he could -he kept watch for Ben. A few minutes went by, and Kili got a little bored. Richard seemed not to find the arrow, and the thought of being tied up with nothing to protect himself with made Kili want to just run away.

The temptation to just take off was huge. Richard couldn't really stop him now if he left as silently as he could, as fast as he could. But the thought of betraying Richard was not pleasant, even though Kili wondered why he even put Richard in front of himself when Richard would never put Kili before his own life! But the fact that Richard had risked a lot when freeing the brothers was enough for Kili to feel bad if he left him to face Ben alone.

And suddenly, just like that, Kili saw Ben. He was far, but he was there. "Ben!" Kili gasped, quickly turning his head just in time to see Richard kneel down and pick up an arrow from a bush nearby. "I found it", he called out, jumped up and nearly ran to Kili. "Quickly, hide it", he said, handing the arrow over to the young dwarf.

Kili worked fast and placed the arrow partly in his trousers so it wouldn't fall and under the shirt so that even if he was thrown around, he wouldn't get stabbed by his own weapon. Then he lied down like the used to lie and Richard once again pinned Kili down from his wrists, softly muttering an apology.

"Did he cause any trouble?" asked Ben as he appeared from somewhere behind Kili. Richard looked up, shaking his head, grinning.  
>"Nothing. A few kicks but that is all, he stayed down all the time. Maybe your threats actually worked this time", Richard said with a forced laugh. Ben slapped him on top of his head and dropped the bag on to the ground, then crouched down to get the rope he had gone to get. "Hold him just a while longer. Do your hands hurt?"<p>

Richard shook his head, quickly eyeing Kili before turning his head back to Ben. "Nah, I am fine."

Ben didn't bother to answer, only pulled out the rope and came next to Kili. "Thanks, Richard. You can go. Hands up, dwarf."  
>"Bite me", Kili laughed, and Richard released him. The freedom was enough for Kili to shoot up in order to attack Ben, but Ben was faster and Kili's stomach met Ben's fist, making Kili bend down in pain, gasping of surprise. He felt the arrow shifting against his skin, scraping his skin a little.<p>

"I as well as might, you stupid fool, if you don't stop playing games with us! Now, hands together!" Ben yelled, getting more and more angry by every second Kili wasted, even if it was not long.

Kili looked up, shaking his head. "You didn't ask very nicely."

Ben smirked, turning his head a little. "Oh no, I totally forgot manners! Hands together or-"  
>"Or what", Kili laughed, sitting up straight and laid his hands around his stomach -around his arrow. "You will kill me? I think you had that already planned, hands together or not."<p>

Kili started to think that maybe Ben had had too much time to think about things while getting the rope, because something snapped in him. He suddenly yanked Kili roughly up, making him yelp because of the sudden pain in his rib-area. He had no time to fight as Ben took the rope and spun it around the young dwarf so his hands were tightly pinned to his sides.

"Come on, let me free", Kili yelled, glaring angrily at Ben. The arrow under his shirt was now pressing uncomfortably to his chest, not breaking the skin but still hurting. "You know how pathetic it is to fight against a tied up, hurt man that's smaller than you? But I guess you are just a pathetic. But don't worry about it! You all are."

"You think you could fight me, huh, dwarf?" Ben asked, seeming to get interested of the idea of a fair fight. -Well, as fair as it could be.  
>"I wouldn't have to fight you at all, you've already lost!" Kili laughed, eyeing Ben with a glimmer in his eye. Fight was his way out of this without having to hurt Richard.. if he stayed out of the fight.<p>

Ben nodded, looking at Richard for a second. "What weapon did he have again?"  
>"A bow", Richard replied dryly, glancing over his shoulder to point at the small bow on the ground, laying next to three arrows. Ben took a glance at them too, still tightly holding the young, tied dwarf.<p>

"Weren't there four arrows at first?"

Those six words were enough for Kili to feel his heart stop. He froze, resisting the urge to look at Richard, not wanting to give him up.

"No. I don't think so", came a sure answer from Richard. Kili closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. They had screwed up. He had screwed up again, and now Richard was in danger.

A moment of silence fell on them as Richard and Ben exchanged a look. "I am sure there was four. Three next to the bow and one in the bush. I could see the one in the bush -well, the tip of it- before I left, and now it's gone.. Richard. How is this possible?"

Kili opened his eyes again, turning his head so he could see Richard. He was standing there, looking totally clueless but ready to murder someone. "I.. Uhm.. I don't know."

And then Kili was pushed to the ground, his hands still tightly under the rope so he couldn't soften the crash with his hands. He let out a cry as he felt his side collide with the hard ground and the tip of the arrow tear a wound on his chest. He sat back up, trying to wiggle a bit so the arrow would go back to the position it first was -where it could not stab or hurt him- but the tight rope didn't let it shift.

Ben had stormed to the bow and took it from the ground among with the remaining arrows. "There is only three, Richard! I knew you are a betrayer, just like the filth you called brother! I am happy Joshua ended him! Did you let the brothers go when the food poisoned me? Did _you _poison me as well?!"

Richard took a step backwards, turning his back to Kili so he couldn't really see his face, but his body language told Kili he was furious. "Don't you dare bring up my brother! He was greater man than you all will ever be, even when combined!"

Kili backed a little bit, not wanting to get in the way. Even if it was his fault that they were in this situation, this was better than Ben beating him unconscious.

"Your brother was the scum of earth, Richard", Ben laughed, "and you... You are just the same. You should be killed! Put down like the worthless animal you are."  
>"I am the scum of earth? Michael was too? Never, Ben! These dwarves -what did they ever do to you? Kili here is just a young dwarf! He doesn't deserve all this crap we put him through! Even though you are a twisted maniac, it doesn't mean that you can hurt whoever you want!"<p>

Ben let out an evil laugh, nodding. "Some people just need someone to hurt them." Without saying any words more, he raised the bow, placing an arrow on it with a smooth move of an arm, aiming it towards Richard's head.

"No! Richard!" Kili cried out and jumped up in horror. "Look ou-"  
>"Goodbye, Richard", Ben hissed, releasing the string. Kili felt a thud of an arrow slicing through skin and bone, and a familiar thud of a body hitting hard ground. A scream escaped his lips, and without even knowing what he was doing, he spun around and ran.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome darkness

An: Sorry for the biiiig delay! I've been sick, so at least I have a real excuse to be late with this chapter. I've been home from school since Thursday, but I've only slept (I'm exhausted all the time), eaten (I'm also hungry) or watched Teen Wolf in marathons. I tried to write but somehow I couldn't remember any words, so I just gave up and did something else. Now I am better and I intend on going to school tomorrow (but with permission to go home if I get too tired or my ears start to hurt too much). Anyways, I hope you like the chapter!

And okay, half of this chapter was written after midnight, so forgive me if there is one typo more than normally :D

And yes, I do know that Kili doesn't know about Thorin's fight with Azog until Balin tells him (and Fili) in the first movie, but let's just pretend Thorin has already told them the story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit

* * *

><p>Fili walked first, Dwalin and his uncle just a few meters behind. Their pace was quick, since Fili had realized how stupid it had been to leave Kili alone and he needed to find his little brother -fast.<p>

The forest was big, but Fili had also understood that if Kili was outside looking for them, he'd use the same way Fili had used on his way to find Thorin. Even though he hadn't left anything Kili could follow, not on purpose at least, Fili knew with no doubt that Kili could track him down in no time. Because Kili was the one of their family that hunted them animals from the forest to eat, and had learnt how to spot even the slightest tracks. Plus that, he had been taught by the best, Thorin himself, as he had been like a father to time when they had been little. He had been teaching them how to fight, how to survive, how to be a real dwarf.

"We're almost half way back", Fili told his company, not bothering to look over his shoulder.  
>"What a relief", muttered Dwalin, "I am sick of this forest and this whole thing."<p>

Thorin nodded, still holding his injured shoulder. It was aching uncomfortably, but at least there was no more blood oozing out of the wound. He wanted to find his youngest nephew as badly as Fili wanted to, but he kept his thoughts realistic. Two of the men were still out there somewhere, and it was a possibility that they had captured Kili somehow, and maybe even managed to hurt him. He really hoped Kili was still in the house, but he had to think of every possibility.

Fili, on the other hand, tried to keep positive. He wanted to think that Kili was smart enough to keep himself out of trouble, but it was hard. Knowing his little brother's stubbornness it wouldn't be a surprise if he somehow had managed to get himself into a new mess.

Naturally Dwalin also hoped the youngest one of them was alright, but he knew the Durins were stubborn, tough dwarves, and that they weren't easily broken. So, somewhere deep inside he kinda assumed that Kili was alright, counting on their luck or something, he didn't know.

"This is taking too long", sighed Fili, shaking his head. "Kili could be dead for all we know! I shouldn't have left him alone."  
>"You did the right thing to do", Thorin replied with his usual almost emotionless but strong voice. "He would have slowed you down even more. You have to trust your brother more, he is a grown dwarf and knows how to take care of himself."<br>"Does he? I remember this one time he fell from a tree and broke his arm", laughed Dwalin.

Fili huffed. "We were only a kids back then. Thirty or so. So you can't really blame him for that."

Even Thorin smiled a little. "I do remember that, as well. Didn't you do something afterwards to make him stop crying, Fili?"  
>"Yeah, I did", Fili let out a small laugh. "I, um, it's hard to remember. Oh, I took him to the city and stole apples for him. Obviously I got caught, but nobody could really blame me for trying to cheer up my brother and I got the apples for free."<p>

Dwalin shook his head, ducking it a little as he did so. "Of course you had to steal something."  
>"Well, we don't have that much money", Fili defended his actions. "Wouldn't you try to cheer up Balin if he cried?"<p>

Thorin had no heart to tell Fili that he actually had paid for the apples, but just had made all of them promise not to tell his nephews. Even so, he smirked at the picture of Balin crying like a baby and Dwalin stealing apples for him to cheer him up -it was just the most unnatural thing imaginable.

"Hard to say, I have never been in that situation", Dwalin muttered, shaking his head, unlike the others he was clearly not amused by Fili's little question.  
>"However", Fili sighed, not bothering to continue on the chit-chat when they had bigger things to think about. "We need to find Kili. If he gets hurt because of my stupidity..."<br>"Nobody is getting hurt tonight but the men", Thorin said, glancing at his nephew walking in front of him. "It is a promise."

Fili shook his head, closing his eyes for a small moment. "Don't give promises you can't keep, uncle."

* * *

><p>Kili had only managed to take a few steps before nearly collapsing on to the ground because of a sudden pain in his left shoulder. He gasped, his body tensing in the hot, white pain that was followed just a second later by another wave of pain just below the previous. He fought the urge to cry out for a second or even less, before giving up before the pain and letting out a pained yell.<p>

"I have more coming for you", he heard from the behind, immediately realizing that it was Ben -well, who else could have it possibly been? He had to get away, fast, and he knew it. But it was easier said than done.

He whirled around, feeling the arrows in his back shift inside him, forcing him to take a sharp breath in. His vision grew blurry, the pain was too much for him to handle. But he couldn't give up _now_. He had once been free already, and damn him if he was going to die now, when he had just been an hour and half before sleeping in his own, comfy bed.

"You wan't more? Sadly I am out of arrows, but I do have this", Ben said, dropping the bow but instantly pulling a long knife out of his jacket. "And I am sick of you and your kin, and I am sick of lying bastards and I am sick of Richard. So say your farewells, little one, because you won't exist much longer."

Kili shifted on his feet so all his weight was on his right leg, easing the pain in his back a little. He forced a grin on his lips, shaking his head a little bit, careful not to make his head spin. "The only one saying farewells today is you, my dear Benjamin. As in you will not exist much longer." The pain made thinking hard, so coming up with a smart answer was nearly impossible. Still, not wanting to surrender to the maniac in front of him, Kili had to manage with the ones he could come up with, even if they weren't as annoying as he would have liked them to be.

"Don't tempt me, dwarf."  
>"I am not tempting anybody, <em>man. <em>I am just saying truths here."  
>"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but what on earth could you possibly do to me?" laughed Ben, shaking his head in disbelief. "You are the one tied up and two arrows sticking out of your back, not me."<p>

He felt like shrugging, but as he tried to lift up his shoulders he felt the arrows send another wave of pain down his back, making him shut his eyes in unbearable pain. He had never wished someone to be dead as much as he did at that moment -if Ben had been killed someone along the way, he would not be in that situation right now. He wouldn't be bearing with that much pain and that much stress and disgust towards him.

"It's hurting, I know. I spiced the arrows up a little bit. To, you know, make it feel slightly more."

Kili opened his eyes and looked at Ben in shock. Had he poisoned the arrows?

"Naah, not poison, I know it's stupid but I don't carry it with me all the time. The poison, that is", Ben replied as if he had read Kili's mind. "Just a little bit right herbs and puff, it stings more than it normally would."

The young dwarf shook his head in half relief, half worry, sighing. The pain in his shoulder grew a bit weaker as he shifted on his feet again, and for that he was grateful. "I can hardly tell the difference", Kili said with a grin. "Maybe your herbs aren't working that well."

That, of course, was a lie. Kili knew how it felt like to be shot with an arrow, because once when they were younger, he had tried to teach Gimli how to shoot a bow and, well, it had turned out that he had been a bit too young to handle a weapon like that, and after their little incident Thorin and Gloin together had kept Gimli and their weapons in different places, just to be sure nothing else would happen. And the pain in his shoulders was far more agonizing than the pain he had felt then, this pain was like fire when that had just been.. pain.

"You consider yourself as a good liar, don't you?" laughed Ben. "Well, sorry to disappoint you again, but you are not."  
>"And you seem to consider yourself as a good person that does the right thing?" Kili scoffed, "well, you are not. Sorry if I destroyed your dreams."<p>

That only made Ben laugh even harder. "A good person? Right things? Me? Those words you do not hear in a same sentence, little one! And I am rather proud of it. Have you ever felt what it's like to hold a dying man on your arms? How powerful it makes you feel?"

Kili shook his head in disgust. "No. And I hope I will never have to, as well."  
>"Well I have", Ben continued, "and I enjoy it."<p>

With that Ben shot forward with his knife, but the distance between the two of them was enough for Kili to have time to spin around and start running.

He went through the bushes and between the trees, not caring about which direction he went to. He could feel the arrows shift inside him every time he took another step, sending pain down his spine and back and up to his neck, but his will to survive was greater than the will to give up because of the pain. _I am Durin_, he kept telling himself, _and if uncle has defeated an orc with only a shield of Oak and a sword, I can also run through the forest with two arrows in my back. I can do this. I will do this._

And so he kept running. He could hear Ben just behind him, lashing out with his knife every time he got closer, but Kili was still a bit faster. Just fast enough, because he could feel Ben's knife starting to touch his hair whirling behind him.

"Stop!" yelled Ben, stretching out his hand to grab Kili's hair, but not being close enough. "I will kill you!"  
>"We'll see about that!" Kili yelled back, his eyes getting a glimpse of rocks a bit ahead of him. There looked to be a small hollow in there, just big enough for Kili to fit in. He couldn't run any further, he knew it, so that little hole was his only chance of staying alive. He had no idea how deep it was, so he would either get into safety or sign his death. But he was already dead if he didn't find some place safe.<p>

The arrows in his back shifted inside him as he jumped over a rock sized as big as his head, making him wince in pain. His legs were wobbly as he hit the ground again, but he never slowed his pace. He started to think that maybe it would not be wise to jump into that hollow, one reason being the arrows in his back. They would either break, which was the best option, or they would completely fall off, which wasn't as good because of all the blood that would follow, or they would stay in place and keep Kili from entering the hole.

_I don't have any other choices_, Kili told himself, running like he had never ran before, the hollow getting dangerously quickly closer to him with every step he took. _I will die if I don't find safety, and I might die if I jump in -what can I possibly lose? Will and might. I choose 'might die'._

And with that the hollow was there, just in front of him, and with a smooth jump he dived in, feeling the sharp edges of the stone scratch his skin and a sharp pain as the arrows broke, the tips of them still inside his flesh. Kili's side met the cold, hard, stony ground, causing Kili to cry out as his ribs once again welcomed themselves and reminded him of the bruising.

Kili risked a glance to the mouth of the hollow, which was just slightly upper than the stony ground, but still up enough for him to be unreachable from the outside. There Ben was, looking more furious than ever, yelling and cursing at Kili to come up and fight him like a man.

"You never fought like a man, so why should I?" muttered Kili, shaking his head. The hollow was very low and small, so Kili didn't have much space to move, but as he crawled nearer the mouth of the hollow, he could almost normally sit up and still be too low for Ben to grab him.

He sat his right shoulder blade against the rock, breathing heavily and trying to stop the shuddering. His fingers were shaking for unknown reasons, but he didn't let it bother. He took a long, deep breath in and closed his eyes, ignoring the yells from the outside. Now all he got to do was wait for someone to help him out.

* * *

><p>Richard heard an familiar voice from somewhere far away. He was still on the ground, moaning and trying to lift himself up, but it was almost impossible for him to breathe and only concentrating on breathing took all his powers.<p>

"The other dwarf", he whispered to himself as he remembered the voice. His own voice was raspy and harsh, and it hurt to speak -as he had already noticed-, but as the voices of three men came closer, Richard had to try to get their attention.

"I am here!" he croaked, raising his head a little bit to see better. "Here!"

And suddenly there were three dwarves with him, Kili's brother and Thorin and someone Richard had never seen in his life. But even he had to admit that the third dwarf was somehow scary.

"Richard?" Fili asked, dropping on his knees next to him. "What happened? Have you seen Kili?"  
>"Hey, look", Thorin said, picking something up from the ground, looking shocked. "Kili's bow."<p>

Richard closed his eyes for a moment, _breathe in, breathe out- _type of mantra going through his head. He was sure the arrow had pierced his lung -there was no other way breathing could be that hard. And he knew he was going to die.

Fili's eyes widened as he realized that if his brother's bow was there, then Kili must have been there as well. "Richard! Where is my brother! What did you do to him?"

Richard quickly shook his head, opening his eyes again. His blue eyes met Fili's, who looked to be in extreme anger, worry and shock at the same time. Richard remembered having all those same feelings with his own brother before all of this happened, before they were one of the men, when they were just kids. He missed those times.

"Ben", Richard managed to whisper. "He.. shot me. And your brother."  
>"Is he dead?" Fili almost yelled, resisting the urge to grab Richard's shoulders and shake him. Thorin was standing behind Richard, eyeing the situation with worry in his eyes. Dwalin was somewhere behind Fili so the youngest of them couldn't see him, but his guess was that Dwalin was just as worried as they were. And well, it was true.<p>

"No -well, he was not when he left here. They ran. Kili first -but Ben followed with his knife."

Richard had to stop to take breath. His breathing was shallow and slow, and he could feel the edges of his vision starting to blacken, but to be honest, he was okay with it. He had been evil and now he got what he deserved. And he got to finally meet his brother again.

"Richard! Stay with me, okay?" Fili yelled, placing his hands on Richard's shoulders. The man lazily opened his eyes again, nodding. "Which direction did they go to? I need to find Kili, Richard. Can you point me?"

A lazy nod. Fili sighed in relief and smiled at the man as he slowly raised his arm and pointed at the direction behind his head. His arm quickly fell back down, but Fili saw enough. He would find his brother in time. Nobody would hurt him any more, not when he was this close on finding him.

And when Fili thanked and rose, feeling bad for the man but at the same time not wanting anything else but to find his brother, Richard could feel a tear fall down to his cheek. It traveled down his face and when it finally fell on to the ground the dwarves were gone. And Richard closed his eyes for the last time, welcoming the blackness.


	15. Chapter 15: Hollow

An: And again, I am sorry it took so long. I've had a total writer's block for this fic and no text just came out of me. And plus that, I've been planning and writing my novel that I will later send to a competition -the winner gets 7000 euros, the book will be published and it will be turned into a play. Only a maniac wouldn't try! So... even though I don't think I am good enough to actually win, it will be fun to attend. But you never really know until they announce the winner!

This will be just a couple of chapters longer. I've never written a fic this long, and even though I enjoy writing this it's also nice to start planning another (maybe another a bit longer) fic as well. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit

* * *

><p>Kili was shaking. It had suddenly become so cold -at least he thought so- that it made him want to make a fire or something, do anything to keep him warm. He hadn't yet managed to struggle his way out of the ropes keeping him in place, but that didn't mean he wasn't trying. He just now noticed how rough the ropes were, and every wiggle he did in order to free himself, hurt. He only had his loose tunic on, and of course the thing didn't have too long sleeves to protect his arms from the nasty almost-like-burns. But at that moment, it was his least concern.<p>

The arrows in his back had mostly gone numb by now, his shoulder feeling badly swollen, but every time one of the now broken arrows accidentally touched the stony wall and shifted inside him, a wave of pain shook his body and momentarily blinded him. The agony was overwhelming sometimes, and it was a struggle not to cry out every time that happened.

And keeping his eyes open was another task. Kili felt utterly powerless but had decided not to doze off. Ben was still just outside the mouth of the hollow, cursing and reaching inside, desperately trying to get a hold of the young dwarf hiding in there, but not quite succeeding. Even so, falling asleep didn't sound too good. And what if Fili decided to pass by when Kili was asleep? Chances were that Kili would be more like unconscious than asleep, so he might not even hear if his brother got in trouble with Ben. There wasn't much Kili could do in case Fili actually ran into trouble with Ben, because he was weaponless and hurt and tired and nearly unconscious, but he could still distract the man so Fili could do the job.

"Come here, you worthless.. thing! I swear that my patience is wearing thin, so come out now and your death will be faster -or test me! Oh, how will I enjoy the feeling of your lifeless body on my arms."

Kili shook his head to himself a little, not bothering to answer. He really had to get the ropes off before he could do anything. He couldn't move his arms, and even though it was a minor thing when you considered his whole situation, it still mattered a lot. There was nothing he could do without his hands. Even getting up from the hole just above his head would be a great task with his injuries and limitations.

"It is going to be fun, you know", Ben called, and Kili could hear him sit down just next to the hole. "Slowly killing you, making it as long as I can. And I can make it long, I can promise that. Wouldn't be the first time I make someone scream of agony for hours, until their throat hurts so much they can make no further sound. It's nice."

Not even fully concentrating on Ben's words, Kili found himself from searching something sharp from the small hollow. He let his gaze wander around the walls in case there was a bit sharper stone sticking out of somewhere that he could use to cut the ropes. It was hard to make his eyes obey, his eyelids growing heavier and heavier with every passing second. It was a struggle to keep his head working, too. His thoughts drifted from his mission of finding something sharp again and again.

_Concentrate, _Kili told himself. _Fili needs you out there. I need to find something sharp enough so I can free myself.. I am no use right now. Concentrate, Kili, just keep focused on the task. Find something sharp. _

Even with his continuing mantra of 'keep focused' and 'concentrate', he still somehow drifted away. Ben was talking somewhere far away, at least his voice was distant for some reason Kili didn't know. Somehow the wall he was blankly staring got all of his attention, and the small cracks became the most interesting thing ever. He followed the thin lines he still managed to see in the faint light with his half closed eyes, not even hearing Ben any more. And slowly, without even realizing it, his head lolled against his chest and his lower back relaxed against the stony wall behind him.

* * *

><p>It was not long after they left Richard when Thorin caught a glimpse of Ben far away. He was sitting on the ground his back to them, his hands curled into fists and his whole body tensed, as if he was furious.<p>

..Which he obviously was, Thorin did not doubt that for the slightest second. And at the same time anger rose inside him, as well, seeing the man there alone. For a moment desperation drowned him, because if Kili was not there it could mean only one thing. With all Kili's injuries it would be nearly impossible to outrun someone like Ben.

"Hey, it's Ben", Fili muttered, glancing a bit over Thorin's shoulder to see the man better. "I don't see Kili."

Fili just then understood what was going on when the last four words escaped his lips. Kili was _not _there. It caused Fili to grab his sword tighter so it made his knuckles go white, his breathing becoming faster. Kili was not there with Ben. Which could only mean...

No. Kili was alive, Fili knew it. Something in his gut told him that he shouldn't be worried, that his brother was still breathing. Fili didn't know how he -or his gut- could tell that, he just knew it. And his mother Dis had known it too! More than once she had mentioned how he should always trust his gut.

"I don't see him either", Dwalin sighed, pulling his blade out. "What now, Thorin?"  
>"We attack Ben", Thorin said as it was obvious. "We need to know where Kili is."<br>"But what if he is... Kili, I mean", Dwalin worriedly said, glancing at Thorin but never stopping moving.

Fili sent a murderous glare at the big dwarf. "Kili is alright." Despite Dwalin's stupid questions, Fili liked the plan Thorin had in mind. Even though he was pretty good with his swords, Fili wasn't violent, not at all. Still, whoever did as much as laid a finger on Kili would pay.

Dwalin sighed, feeling uncomfortable. But someone had to bring it up. Just in case.. "But what if?"  
>"I said he is okay!" Fili hissed, shaking his head. "I can't explain it. I know he is alive, okay? Just believe me, just this time."<p>

Not Thorin nor Dwalin dared to argue. And neither of them really wanted to, either. Because both of them hoped from the bottom of their hearts Fili was right about his brother. And silence fell on them as they approached the man sitting on the ground, cursing to himself.

Thorin, who was weaponless, caught Dwalin's attention and silently ordered him to go first.  
>"Of course", Dwalin replied, looking at Ben, who was just just in front of them, knife in his hand, eyeing it. And with a loud yell Dwalin jumped out, Fili and Thorin just after him.<p>

Dwalin's fist connected with Ben's jaw so fast the poor man didn't even notice it coming. His head snapped back and he lost his balance even though he was sitting, his back hitting the ground. A surprised cry escaped his lips as Dwalin jumped on him and laid the tip of his sword on Ben's throat. "Lay still."

Fili and Thorin were immediately by his side, Fili holding his own sword on Ben's right shoulder.

"Hey, it's _you _again", Ben muttered, eyeing Fili and Thorin before finally looking at Dwalin. "Who is this ugly friend of yours?"  
>"It's none of your concerns", Fili spat. "Where is my brother?"<br>"Oh, it is my concern, if you want to know anything about your precious little Kili", Ben laughed. "Your weapons don't scare me. Not like our weapons scared Kili when we first met. Man, you should have seen the look on his face!"

Dwalin grinned, giving some pressure to the tip, pressing it carefully closer to Ben's neck. "I doubt that."  
>"Slice my throat all you want", Ben laughed, "at least then you will not get no information about that little prick from me. And boss will have a good reason to make your death long and painful! I mean, killing me <em>and <em>poor little Richard? Not good."

Underneath Thorin's calm shell he was furious. That man was toying with them! They certainly had no time for his smart replies, because Kili could be dying for all they knew.

"I will ask just once, where is Kili?" snarled Dwalin, glaring at the man under his feet. "Don't make me use this. I wouldn't want to make my brand new blade all bloody."  
>"Oh, tough one. But sorry, no can do", Ben replied, still smirking. "Good luck finding your friend."<p>

_Even though you would surely spot him if you just bothered to look a little bit around_, Ben added in his mind, pleased that they were all so focused on him. He didn't really care if he died, he only cared about the dwarves suffering as long as possible.

Fili brought the blade in his hands up, on Ben's face. It took all his powers not to slice him a little bit for what he did to his brother. "You shot Kili."  
>"Well, yes", Ben laughed. "And I enjoyed it."<p>

Thorin whirled around, sensing that something wasn't right. He was sure that Kili wasn't dead, because Ben would have mentioned about that by then. So he also had to be close -somewhere out of sight, surely, but still close. Because why else would Ben be sitting on the ground? He would never just let Kili go. So now all he got to do was to find Kili.

"You make me sick", Fili hissed in disgust. Dwalin nodded in agreement.  
>"I am sorry for that, dear brother of Kili", Ben laughed. "Maybe you just aren't as man as I am."<p>

It was Dwalin's turn to let out a laugh. "Man? No man kills innocent people."  
>"I do."<br>"Then you're not a man, I guess", Fili smirked. "I'll ask nicely once more, where is my brother?"

Eyeing his surroundings and walking around a little bit, Thorin sighed. Kili _had to _be near. He had to. He was sure of it! He walked a little circle, thinking hard. Maybe it would be better to let Fili do the research -he looked to be close to snapping point. The poor lad needed some distance between him and the man pinned to the ground. And plus that, he had sharper eyes than Thorin had. And Fili was the closest with Kili, so when they found him, it would be best if it was Fili who Kili saw first.

So, deciding to let Fili do the searching, he walked over to his older nephew and laid his hand on Fili's shoulder.

"I am sure Kili is somewhere near", Thorin said, eyeing Fili and then Ben. "I'll stay here. Go look for your brother."

Thorin was glad he saw the look on Ben's face as Fili gave his sword to his uncle without hesitation and headed off. Thorin couldn't help a little grin. "See? Kili will be with us in no time. I warn you, when we do find him, you'll be quite useless to us and pretty much to the whole wide world as well, so maybe my friend here could... do something to make sure you won't cause any problems."

Fili sighed, running his hands through his hair. He had no idea where to start, but he had so start from somewhere. So, with a worried and tired expression he started to walk around. "Kili? Kili, where are you?"

It took five minutes for him to spot a hole in the ground -just big enough for a dwarf or a hobbit to fit through. It was just a meter from Ben, between two larger rocks, a bit hidden. A small light of hope lit inside Fili as he noticed two broken arrows near the hole. Kili had to be in there! Rushing to the hole, Fili dropped on to his knees and peeked inside, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Kili!"

The sight of his unconscious brother was the most horrifying but yet the loveliest thing he had ever seen. Kili was sitting limply, his head lolled against his chest, two short, broken arrows sticking out of his shoulder and a uncomfortable looking rope around his body. But he was alive, and that was what mattered the most.

"Thorin! Dwalin! He is in here!" Fili yelled even though they were just next to him. Not bothering to wait for an answer, Fili took a hold of the sides of the hole and carefully dropped himself in, landing just next to his brother. The cave -no, it was more like a hollow- was small and dark, the only place wide enough for sitting was just below the hole. Wherever else their heads would hit the ceiling of the hollow.

Fili crouched down, tapping Kili's cheek carefully. "Kili, wake up", he pleaded, his voice low but caring. "Thorin, I need a blade!"  
>"Yeah, just a second", came a reply from above his head, and soon there was a knife lowered down to Fili.<br>"Thank you", Fili quickly replied before cutting through the ropes smoothly. Kili made no sound nor did he flinch, causing Fili to panic a little. "Come on, brother. You can do this. Thorin! I need help getting him up!"

It was silent for a moment, and then a reply came. "Whatever you need me to do, Fili."

Fili sighed, looking at his unconscious little brother. It wouldn't be easy to get him out without hurting him, but Fili decided he would do whatever he needed to do to help his brother. He would not let him out of his sight never again, that was for sure. But first things first.

Carefully he placed his hands around Kili, pulling him closer to his body so that finally Kili's back was leaning against his chest. Fili was being careful with the arrows, keeping an eye on them so he didn't touch or move them at all. At last Kili was with him again. Even though it had been hours since he last saw his brother, it felt like an eternity to him.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright", Fili muttered, enjoying the moment just a little while longer before getting up.


	16. Chapter 16: Sunset

AN: I don't want Monday to come D: because Monday means having to wake up early, long day at school, work and tons of homework. But I'll survive (somehow) like I've survived every Monday these past eight and half years. I don't have much to say about this chapter, only that I intended to write during the weekend but I got a bit busy. As always. Anyways, I am here now, at my laptop, writing this. Thank you all for the fantastic reviews!

This chapter is a bit shorter but I wanted to publish it tonight, because I have no time tomorrow due to my work and the fact that I will stay at mu grandmum's tomorrow.. So, I don't want to wait until Tuesday. (and this is shorter because I am tired and I want to go to sleep)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hobbit

* * *

><p>"Whatever you need me to do, Fili", Thorin called down to the hollow his older nephew had disappeared into. When no reply came, Thorin turned to face Dwalin who had Ben still pinned down to the ground. "They will need help from both of us to get up", Thorin muttered, eyeing his distant cousin he thought was more like a friend. Dwalin nodded sharply, taking his eyes off of the grinning man.<p>

"I think you are right", Dwalin responded and sighed, glancing down at Ben. "What will we do to him? We cannot let him be unguarded."  
>"You should take care of him", said Thorin after a short pause.<br>"Take care as in... kill him?" Dwalin asked, shifting on his feet a little bit. Ben frowned silently on the ground.

Thorin nodded, looking uneasy but determined. Killing a human being was not something they loved to do, but after everything Ben and the others had put the dwarves through? It would be only a relief to know that one of them, or preferably all of them were gone.

"Let me handle it", Dwalin said in a low voice, receiving a nod from Thorin. "Go help the youngsters."

Without another word Thorin swirled around, walking to the hollow. He knew Dwalin could handle it and would make Ben's death as fast and painless as he could. No matter how cruel they had been towards them, towards the youngest of them, Dwalin and the others wouldn't be merciless. Because Ben, the leader and Paul were pure evil, they were twisted and sick in every way possible, but the dwarves.. they weren't any of those things. Even if Thorin wanted to revenge, he knew better than to do that. Because what good would it bring? Harm was already done.

Thorin knelt next to the small hole between the rocks, peeking in. It was dark in the hollow and he could barely see in there even though it wasn't deep. Still he could perceive his nephews sitting inside, Fili holding Kili close as if he was protecting him from something. Thorin couldn't tell if Kili was awake or not, but his stillness kinda revealed the answer.

Deciding to give them a moment together Thorin got up and turned around to see what Dwalin was doing. He had pulled Ben up and was shoving him towards. It seemed like Dwalin didn't want to end Ben's days in front of Thorin -which was understandable. Letting Dwalin do whatever he wanted to do, Thorin knelt back down and looked inside.

"Fili? I am here."  
>"Where's Dwalin?" came a hesitated reply.<br>"He is... taking care of Ben. But you two need to get up, now."

Fili looked shocked for a moment. "What? Is somebody coming?"

The question made Thorin glance over his shoulder, just in case. "No, nobody is coming. But it does no good to be down there. We need to get Kili home." Thorin heard a scared yell and an unpleasant _thud _that echoes when a sword hits something solid but not something quite rock-hard. He shuddered but decided to ignore it. It was for the best.

"You're right. But I need your help, Kili is dead-weight. Even if he isn't that heavy, he's limp and it's hard even to move him around down here. And it's a bit concise in here." Fili's voice was full of worry.  
>"You will be out in no time", Thorin assured, giving Fili a small smile.<p>

Dwalin appeared next to Thorin, looking down at the brothers. "You doin' alright in there?"  
>"More or less, yeah", Fili answered.<br>"Is he..?" Thorin quietly asked, studying Dwalin's face. Dwalin didn't bother to reply, only nodded, not taking his eyes off of Fili and Kili. "Good."

"Here is what we are going to do", Dwalin continued like Thorin never even asked anything, "Fili, lift your brother up by holding him from under his arms. I will reach down and pull him up. Alright?"  
>"Sure, whatever works", Fili muttered, shifting a little. The only problem was that the only place in the hollow high enough to actually stand was just under the hole they had used to jump in, and even that little space was narrow. Sure it was wide enough to swallow a young dwarf, but two at the same time?<p>

Fili shrugged the thought off. He'd do anything to save his little brother so this wasn't even a bad task to complete.

"Just give me a second", Fili called up, raising to stand on his knees. He held Kili in front of himself, his head lolling against Fili's shoulder and neck. Little by little he got up, dragging his brother along. The space indeed was small, but they could both stand up with barely any problems. Fili knew that for once Kili would be glad for his small body. If only he was awake.

"I will pull him up now", Dwalin muttered and reached down. He got Kili from his armpits and pulled him up with actually no effort at all. Gently he laid the young dwarf on the ground to lay on his side.

"Can you get up by yourself?" asked Thorin, watching Fili from the above. His older nephew nodded, grabbing the stony walls and dragging himself out. In seconds he was by Kili's side, eyeing his brother wide-eyed.

"We should get going", Thorin silently stated, laying his hand on Fili's shoulder. "Will you carry him, or do I do it?"  
>"I can take him", Fili sighed, shaking Thorin's hand off. "But home is far. We will never make it before the sun sets."<br>"We can try", Dwalin sighed, believing that they had just enough time to make it. "Come on."

* * *

><p>The sky was breathtaking. It was filled with colors of the sun setting -just around the sun there was white and yellow and orange, and when you followed the trail of colors spreading through the evening-sky, you could spot purple and deep blue and red like fire. Few stars flickered above their heads already, even though they weren't yet that visible.<p>

Fili, naturally, missed all those things. His mind was focused on his limp little brother he held close to his body like a baby. Few times Kili had made a sound, whimpered in his sleep or let out a pained moan when Fili accidentally touched one of his injuries or somehow jumped or did any sudden movements. Fili knew it was better that way, because if Kili felt pain he was slowly regaining his consciousness. But it did not chance the fact that seeing or hearing his little brother in pain was the most horrible thing Fili could imagine.

"We are soon there", Thorin assured, glancing at his nephew walking by his side. Their pace was fast, but with Fili carrying Kili it couldn't be as fast as they wanted it to be.

"Not soon enough", Fili fumed, shaking his head.  
>"Don't worry so much, Kili is okay", Dwalin said. "It will do no good if you wear yourself out with all your worrying. Then it will be you who needs help, not your brother."<br>"He has arrows in his back, Dwalin! His arm is burnt! His face is beaten and his sides are blue from all the bruises- tell me how he is okay?" Fili bellowed, shooting an angry glance at Dwalin.

"Fili, he _will _be okay!" Thorin said in frustration. "I understand that you are upset, but Kili needs you. So be brave. He is Durin, he can take it and he will be okay. Believe in that and it will happen."

Fili decided it would be best just to keep quiet and walk, and that is what he did. Because Thorin was right -Kili needed him to be brave.

For a few minutes they walked in silence. The beautiful sky drew Thorin's attention. Usually he didn't really pay attention to the nature. Sure he liked forests and mountains and everything like that as much as every other dwarf did, but he never really paid attention to them. And besides, Erebor, his real home, had been beautiful and it was made only from stone. Thorin didn't need colorful skies to think something was beautiful.

But, as I already told you, this time Thorin noticed the sky. And for a few minutes he kept his eyes drawn to the skies, searching for new colors. Even a small smile appeared on his face.

"We're close now."

Dwalin snapped Thorin out of his thoughts. Thorin looked at his friend, nodding. How long had he been staring at the sky? It felt like they were a way closer to their home now than they had been before Thorin had seen the breathtaking sky. "It's not a long way anymore", Thorin agreed.  
>"Thank Mahal, we are nearly there", Fili sighed, eyeing his little brother. "We're almost there, Kili."<p>

Minutes passed and home came closer with every step they took. Sun finally set, it disappeared behind the trees and the beautiful colors started to fade as more and more stars started to flicker above their heads. And finally they saw the familiar river glimmer in the starlight, and the familiar stones they used to cross the small river, and their house.

Fili went first, holding Kili tighter when using the rocks to get across the river. Using the opportunity, Dwalin pulled Thorin back to talk to him privately.  
>"What about the leader? And Paul? They are both alive for all we know."<br>"Yes, it is a miracle they have still not found us", Thorin muttered. "But I know it won't take long for them to reach us. They know we will head back home, and they know where we live."  
>"We will prepare for that moment", Dwalin stated. "We could order Fili and Kili upstairs and we could stay in the kitchen with all the weapons we can find."<br>"I suppose that would be smart", Thorin nodded and glanced at Fili, who had almost reached their front door. "What about the kid you sent to get help?"

Dwalin shook his head. "I don't know about him. If he went to Oin and Gloin, they should be here soon."  
>"<em>If<em> he went to Oin and Gloin", Thorin repeated, sounding concerned but looked calm. "I hope he kept his promise and went to them. We might need help."

Fili's somehow distant call interrupted their chat. "Come on already! I could use a hand with the door!"  
>"We are coming", Thorin called back and turned around without further words.<p>

They reached the door and Thorin held it open so Fili could step in with his brother still on his arms.

"You two should go upstairs in case the remaining men arrive", Thorin said, eyeing Fili's back as he strolled through the kitchen.  
>"That would be wise", Fili agreed and disappeared through the door that looked like it was one of the closets. He couldn't wait the moment he could lay his brother down on his own bed and pull the arrows out and finally let him sleep undisturbed. And later maybe even talk with him and apologize for leaving him alone.<p>

Naturally Fili felt bad for that. He should've been wiser. He should have known his brother better. But what was done was done and all he could do now was beg for his forgiveness, even though Fili knew Kili could never be too mad at him. Not for long, anyways.

"Here you go, Kili", Fili muttered as he lowed Kili down on to his bed and rolled him over so he was laying on his stomach. Quickly he visited downstairs to get some more bandages and water and clean clothes and then got to work. Fili carefully tore open Kili's shirt, as it was so bloody and dirty it could be thrown away, revealing his wounded back and shoulder. He took some water and poured it on to the arrows, cleaning some of the dried blood around the wooden sticks in Kili's flesh.

Then, apologizing his brother even though he was unconscious, Fili pulled another arrow out. It came out easily, but it made Kili flinch and hiss in his sleep. Quickly Fili took the another bandage and placed it tightly over the wound before the blood started oozing out of the open wound.

Doing the same with the other arrow, Fili was ready and Kili was still asleep -or unconscious, however you want to put it. Fili sighed, smiling sadly at his little brother, allowing himself some rest against Kili's bed. "Night, Kili", Fili mumbled half asleep as he closed his eyes. His position was uncomfortable -he sat on the floor, his another hand around Kili's limp hand and another arm between Kili's bed and his own chin. And there he fell asleep, exhausted and scared but somehow happy.

* * *

><p>I feel so evil just killing the men. Even though they are, indeed, sick and twisted and everything else. D: Don't hate me for what I've done.<p>

Okay, so you'll see leader and Paul in the next chapter and you'll also know what Mitchell has been up. But now I am off to sleep!

Reviews are love :*


	17. Chapter 17: I want to fight

An: I feel bad for my recent slow updates, so this chapter is on time! And it's also a bit longer chapter.. :) Thank you all for the reviews to the previous chapter. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Hobbit

* * *

><p>Not long after Fili had fallen asleep Thorin decided to visit his nephews upstairs. Kili worried him, and he wanted to make sure Fili had done good job cleaning and bandaging the wounds caused by the arrows. Not that he didn't trust his older nephew, no. He just wanted to be sure.<p>

"Fili?" he whispered as he got to the door and gently pushed it open, slightly surprised when he found both of them asleep. The position of the brothers actually made him smirk -Fili looked to be extremely uncomfortable but yet he was asleep. Kili looked peaceful for once, sleeping with a clean bandage tightly around his hurt shoulder. Everything looked to be fine, so as silently as he could Thorin left the room and shut the door behind him.

The door to the guest room -or to Dis' room, however you want to put it- was already open, so Thorin went in. He had been sleeping in that room for the past week, and his sword was also safely hidden in that room. Thorin was glad Dis was visiting some distant relatives and wouldn't come back for another week. Surely it would be good for the brothers to have their mother there, but for Dis' sake.. she was a good warrior, but not good enough to stand against the men.

Thorin stepped further into the room and knelt down next to his bed, reaching underneath it and pulling out his beloved sword. It had a little dust on it, and Thorin wiped it away, examining his blade like it was brand new. He was suddenly very glad that he had gone to sharpen them just a few days before that whole mess of theirs begun. His beloved sword was now sharper than it had been in a long time. Good timing.

With a sigh he finally got up and joined Dwalin downstairs. Now all they had to do was wait for the men to come so they could finally wipe them off of the Middle-earth, forget about everything and move on.

* * *

><p>It was a soft snoring that woke Kili up. Despite the pain he felt in his shoulder and around his body it was still the barely audible sound that managed to get him open his eyes. Something had changed around Kili, he noticed as he saw a familiar roof above his head and felt a soft mattress underneath his sore body. He couldn't believe it. He was home.<p>

Kili turned his head, hoping to see his brother. Had Fili really found him? It could _not _be really true. He had to be dreaming -it was a dream that felt real and seemed real, and soon he'd wake up and he'd still be in that hollow under a black night-sky, tied up and alone. Alone with Ben.

But no. Relief rushed over him as he saw Fili beside him, sleeping and drooling a little bit on his own arm. Fili's choice of position made Kili grin and for a short while he actually thought of waking his brother up even though he was still somehow exhausted and just wanted to go back to sleep. Kili wanted to know what had happened while he had been out. Because who knows how long he had been wasting his time sleeping? It could have been hours or in the worst scenario, even for days. Kili didn't know his injuries, so everything was possible.

Luckily Kili didn't have to choose whether to wake Fili up or not. Fili's eyes slowly opened and for a few seconds he stared blankly through his arm, looking like he was still out of it. But as his eyes traveled to his brother only to see Kili's eyes open as well, Fili shot up, all the sleepiness suddenly gone. "Kili!"

Kili grinned, nodding. "Here I am", he smirked, closing his eyes for a second. Mahal, he was tired.  
>"You gave me a good scare", Fili said, sighing loudly. "Don't ever do that again, alright?"<br>"I'd be happy not to do it again", Kili replied. He was happy to finally see his brother -the time they had been apart felt like an eternity to the young dwarf.

Fili let out a laugh. "I'd appreciate that as well."  
>"Believe me, it will take a while until I do anything reckless again", Kili chuckled, relaxing against his bed. Fili rolled his eyes.<br>"Like I will ever believe _that_. It's in your blood to be reckless, dear brother."

Kili laughed, shaking his head. "What happened? How long did I sleep?"  
>"Don't worry, we slept for only a couple of hours at tops", Fili reassured his worrying little brother. "And well, what happened? We found Richard, and.."<p>

"We?" Kili interrupted. "Did you find Thorin?"

"Yes, and Dwalin was with him. They are both okay."

"Good", Kili sighed, looking genuinely relieved.

"Anyways. We found Richard.. He had been shot. I guess you already knew about that, though", Fili continued, pausing to give his brother time to answer. Kili only nodded, biting his lower lip. Richard... The man was not there with them, resting and healing, which could mean only one thing. "He was in a bad shape. The arrow, I don't know what the arrow hit, but my guess is that it pierced something inside him. He still told us about you, Kili. He said that, um, Ben shot you and then you ran. I don't know what happened to Richard after I left but my guess is that he..."

Fili stopped, unable to get the words out. Thinking of it now, it had been stupid to just leave him like that. Richard had helped them so much and Fili had just ran away after he had gotten the information he needed?

"It's okay", Kili sighed, looking somehow sad but reassuring. "I'm sure he didn't suffer long. I, I mean, I saw Ben shooting him, but I was unable to help. I know where the arrow hit him and he... I'm sure it was over quickly."

Fili shrugged. "I hope so. Anyways, we left and soon after that we found Ben. We surprised him but he wasn't afraid of us, so he didn't tell us anything about you. Thorin ordered me to go looking for you because something told him you had to be near, and soon after that I found you from that.. cave. Hollow. Whatever it is, really."

"What happened to Ben?" Kili asked, eyeing his brother. Fili sat down on Kili's bed, next to Kili's legs. He shook his head.  
>"Dwalin must have.. ended him. I was down in the hollow with you when that happened, but he was gone by the time we got up from there, so there is pretty much no other choices."<p>

Kili bit his lower lip, slowly nodding. "So they are both dead. What about Joshua and, what was his name again, Paul?"

"Joshua? The leader, you mean? I don't really know", Fili admitted, smirking worriedly. "Uncle Thorin didn't mention killing them or anything, so I guess they are still out there somewhere."

Silence fell on them as Fili was done. Kili didn't know how to reply, because his feelings were mixed -he was sad for Richard, because he was dead only because of him and his stupid plan to survive. And at the same time he felt angry for Ben and was scared of the leader and Paul. What would happen when the leader found out about Ben and Richard? Kili didn't want to even guess.

As Kili concentrated on something else than Fili's voice pain started to take place again. He softly winced as his shoulder suddenly flared up in pain for a couple of seconds. He shut is eyes tightly and took a deep breath in, feeling Fili's hand curling around his own. "It's alright, Kili, just breathe through it."

Fili received a nod from his little brother. It was a struggle to watch Kili in pain like that. His sides and the burn on his arm were far away from healed and the new wounds on his shoulder surely didn't help. But sadly there was nothing Fili could do about it at that moment. He had used the last herbs the last time he used them to ease Kili's pain, and even though the balm he had left for his little brother was still untouched on the floor next to him, it would only help the burn and not the damages that actually hurt. Like the wounds.

"I'm okay", Kili whispered, opening his eyes. "Can we go see uncle and Dwalin? I'd like to see them and tell them I am fine."

After weighting the options for a moment Fili nodded. What bad could it possibly do if Kili got up for a small amount of time? Maybe it could even be good for him, because Fili knew how Kili absolutely hated being forced to stay in bed. Like the one time he fell from a tree and broke his ankle -in a bed for two weeks had driven Kili nearly insane. And Fili, as well, not even mentioning their mother. Listening to Kili's stubborn pleas to get out of the bed was a hard task.

"Sure", Fili muttered, smiling encouragingly. "Just don't trip over, alright?"  
>"I won't", Kili laughed, eyeing his brother. "It's a promise."<p>

Slowly Kili sat up, Fili helping him a little bit. Kili's sides still ached every time he moved or walked -or ran, gosh, he promised to himself that he'd never run again with that kind of injury- and sitting up was one of the things that caused pain. But he got on his feet quickly, his knees shaking a little bit under his weight.

"Do you need me to help you?" Fili gently asked. Kili raised an eyebrow, breaking into a grin.  
>"Yeah, no thanks. I am not a child, Fili. I can walk."<br>"I know, I just.. I don't want that you get hurt again", Fili sighed, ducking his head. "But alright. Don't do anything you cannot do."

Kili laughed a little bit, promising to obey his brother.

* * *

><p>Thorin was standing outside, next to Dwalin. They both had their weapons drawn out and they were both carefully eyeing their surroundings, just in case the remaining men decided to come visiting.<p>

"They should already be here", Dwalin muttered, growing impatient. He had never been one to wait.

Thorin sighed, nodding. "They will arrive sooner or later. We will just have to wait."

It was pitch black around them, the lanterns around the yard giving them a little bit light. They could hear the river but they could not see it properly, which was a shame. Because the men would come there using the rocks to get across the river, and with the darkness covering them so well.. not good for the Durins or Dwalin.

"I hope they arrive soon so we can get this over with", Dwalin added in a low voice. Thorin could tell that he was frustrated, and it was perfectly understandable if you asked him. Thorin himself was growing a little bit angry as well.

"I know what you mean", Thorin replied. In that exact moment the door behind them opened with a creak, making the dwarves outside spin around, only to meet Fili and Kili standing in the doorway. Kili was leaning against the door frame, looking to be out of breath, and Fili just beside him looking slightly concerned.

"Kili", Thorin breathed out, walking to his nephews. He gently laid his hands on Kili's shoulders and smiled at him, and Kili flashed a smile back. "I was scared for you."

Kili let out a small laugh, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. "I have heard that before today. I'm glad to see you too."  
>"Did Fili let you out of bed?"<br>"Yes, he did", Kili grinned, glancing at his brother. Fili winked at Kili and took a step forward, exiting the house.

Thorin nodded in approval. "If he says you are well enough to walk around, I trust him. I have something for you."

Kili's eyes widened as Thorin pulled away and entered the house, the youngest of them following not far behind. "What is it?"  
>"You shall see in a minute", Thorin muttered as he disappeared to the living room where he thought he had left the letter. "Ah, it's here. There you go. It's from Oin, if I recall correctly."<p>

Kili took the letter, eyeing it curiously. "A letter from Oin? Why?"

Thorin shrugged. "You have to open it to know. I do not know. Go back up when you are ready downstairs, I will have to go to keep watch."

Kili's eyes shifted from the letter to his uncle. "Keep watch? In case Paul and Joshua come?"  
>"Yes", Thorin replied nodding. "We will have to be prepared when they finally decide to arrive. And by 'we' I mean me, Dwalin and Fili. You are in no shape to fight, Kili."<br>"I will fight too", Kili insisted. He would _not_ stay back when the men that had hurt him and his family finally came. No, he would revenge the best he could. He held the letter in his hand and eyed Thorin. He had to let him fight.

"Kili, no", Thorin said calmly. "Go back up. I won't see you getting hurt again. And Fili won't like the idea of you fighting, I believe."  
>"He'll make the decision himself, not you", Kili argued, walking past Thorin outside where Fili was. Thorin followed his nephew, fighting the urge to lock him inside.<p>

Kili reached his brother in few seconds. "Fili, let me fight", he desperately pleaded, pulling off his best innocent face.

For a slight moment Fili seemed to confuse before Kili's words sunk in. "What? No! Kili, you will not fight. You are still unwell and you will only get hurt if you fight. You know how good the leader is at fighting, and I believe that Paul isn't too bad either. So no, Kili. Not this time."

The look on Kili's face was shocked and angry. His hands curled into fists and he felt his heart starting to beat faster. They couldn't do this to him! He was well enough to fight, surely they had to know that! His sides hurt and his shoulder fought against any sudden movements but other than that he was perfectly alright.

Well, almost alright.

But still. He _could_ fight and he _would _fight, no matter what his brother or uncle said.

"I can fight", Kili replied dryly, crossing his arms in front of his chest despite the stinging pain in his shoulder. He was stronger than what he had shown and he would prove it.

Fili shook his head, looking in Kili's deep brown eyes. "Kili, listen to me. If you get hurt again-"  
>"But I will not get hurt!" Kili yelled in frustration. Dwalin eyed the brothers from where he stood next to Thorin.<p>

"How can you know that?" Fili replied strictly. "I will die if you get hurt again, Kili. I can take it no more! Seeing you in constant pain is awful, it's harder than you might think! So no, you will _not _fight, okay?"

Kili let out a frustrated moan. "I am not hurting, will you believe me already?"  
>"I can see that you are lying, the pain shines through your eyes pretty well", Fili sighed. "Listen to me for once, please. I don't want to argue with you."<p>

The younger of the brothers was just about to open his mouth to reply when Dwalin stepped in. "Listen to your brother, lad. He knows what he's talking about. We can handle this. You don't even have a weapon! Go back upstairs."

Thorin examined the situation, finding Dwalin's point true. "He is right, Kili. Do as you are told."

Kili felt betrayed, eyeing all of the others one at the time. How could they? Didn't they understand why he wanted to fight? It was unfair. He had gone through so much the past few days and then he wasn't even allowed to get a little payback? Not even as much as to tell the men he was doing great despite all the things they had done to him?

"Fine", Kili spat, taking a deep breath in to calm himself down. "Fine. I will go back upstairs and stay there for the rest of my life if that is what you really want." Without saying further words he stormed inside, slamming the door closed behind him. He knew he was acting childish, but his emotions had taken over. He hated the men, he really hated them. And he wanted to let them know he was not weak because of them -maybe he had once been weak, like when he had told them about Thorin, but he was not weak anymore.

The door opened again and Fili ran in. "Kili! What's wrong with you?" he asked a bit angrily, but there was more worry in his voice.  
>"Nothing", Kili sighed, opening the door that looked like a closet and stepped in, starting to walk upstairs. Fili could go fight the men. Why was he there bothering him when he could go out and wait for the men to come so he could attend the little fight they surely would have?<p>

But Fili had decided not to let Kili go that easily. "Kili, just wait a second!" he yelled after his brother and followed him upstairs. Kili was half way to their door when Fili reached the last step of the stairs. "Kili! Wait for me."

Kili froze, ducking his head. For Mahal's sake, couldn't Fili just leave him alone? Just this once. He was too angry to think rationally.

"What's up with you, huh?" Fili asked as he was closer to his brother. "You don't act like the Kili I know."  
>"Nothing is up with me, alright?" Kili replied in frustration and spun around to face his brother. "Go fight the men!"<br>Fili sighed. "Is it about the fight?"

The tension between the two grew as Kili didn't answer right away.

"No. Just leave me alone for now, please", Kili said silently, forcing himself to calm down.  
>"I won't until you tell me what is wrong."<p>

Kili shook his head, looking at his older brother. "Nothing's wrong, I just need to sleep. My shoulder is killing me."

"So it does hurt."

"It does, is it a surprise? I got shot by my own arrows!"

"I know, Kili. And I am sorry I wasn't there with you as I should have been."

"It's nothing."

"You don't even believe that yourself", Fili softly said. "You can tell me, Kili, you know that."

Kili moaned, pressing his eyes shut. He really was tired. Maybe he should go to sleep for a couple of hours and then think of everything again, because when you are tired everything is suddenly hard and emotions run freely around. "I know, but it's really nothing, I just need some sleep."

Fili looked to think about his answer. "Are you sure?"

Kili nodded, relieved that finally someone was listening to him. "Yes. Just don't let them get me again when they come, please. I.. I don't want to ever see them again. Much less actually be captured by them all over again. For like fourth time in a row." A small grin spread across his face for a second.

"Only over my dead body", Fili gasped in surprise. He had known that Kili was afraid of them, but he had never thought Kili would admit it. The way he spoke reminded Fili of the young Kili who was scared of the dark.

Kili smiled, nodding. "Good", he whispered, yawning. He wanted to go to sleep where nothing hurt and everything was so peaceful. So Fili turned around and left, and Kili disappeared into the bedroom of theirs.

* * *

><p>"It is that house", Paul said, stating the obvious. The leader gave Paul a harsh glance.<br>"Are you ready for this? I understand if you want to pull back", Joshua said, shaking his head. It was obviously a lie, if Paul wanted to back away he would immediately kill him, with no further thought. He had lost two men that night, the best of his men, so Paul did not matter any more.

"Of course I won't pull back", Paul gave a reply immediately. "I want to make them pay just as much as you want, sir."

The leader smiled. "Good. We'll wait for a couple of minutes longer and then go."  
>"What about that kid, though?" Paul asked carefully. "The one we found and tied up to a tree? Will we kill him too?"<p>

Joshua thought for a moment. The kid -Mitchell, had that been his name- turned out to be helping the dwarves, not quite reached his destination yet but still, he had been on his way to alert some other dwarves in another village near by.

"No, we won't kill him just yet", the leader said in a cold voice. "We will use him."  
>"How?" asked Paul. It was scary to ask so many questions, but he needed to know.<br>"We'll make him lead us to the other dwarves he mentioned while our little.. chat with him. And we will also kill those dwarves. Our friend is not happy we lost Thorin, but maybe Thorin's head and a few of his friends will make it up to him."

Paul nodded, wanting to ask about the young dwarves, Kili and his brother, and what would they do to them if they were still alive, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Joshua was getting frustrated with Paul's constant asking and Paul knew his leader well enough to know when was the best time to shut up.

"Just a few more minutes", the leader muttered, hiding behind a bush just next to the river. They would cross the river and run to the house from the side where it was darker and surprise attack the men guarding the house outside. The dwarves' deaths would be slow and painful, Joshua would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>A quick question -what would you like Mitchell's fate to be? I haven't really thought about it at all..<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: Headache

An: It's been a crazy week... so sorry, once again, for the slow update. I should really start to write faster, but it's just asdfghjklöä -idk. I swear I'll try to be faster with the rest of the chapters! Btw, thank you GregsMadHatter, I lost every piece of interest in finishing this chapter today but your review somehow magically gave me strength to continue even though it's getting a bit late:)

Thank you all for reviewing! 100 reviews? You must be crazy :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit

* * *

><p>Kili slowly sat on the edge of his bed, stretching out his sore legs. He had been sleeping so much during the last few days and yet he was this exhausted? Being hurt sucked. He remembered the one time he fell from the roof of their house and landed hard on his upper back, breaking some bones from there and being forced to be in bed for two weeks. He had slept almost the whole time, because Fili had been busy doing all of the housework that Kili should have been doing and even though his mother had kept him company any time she could, she could never be as funny as Fili was.<p>

Anyways, it had been awful. And boring. And now his situation was almost the same. He was hurt and exhausted and forced to be in bed, and Fili was not with him. Not even Dis was there to keep him distracted.

But oh well. He could go to sleep and forget about everything for a good while. He didn't really care about the fight that much, if he was completely honest to himself. Of course he wanted to make the men regret what they did to him and his family, but the main reason he wanted to be there to see them die was that he wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. Because he really was scared.

Shrugging the thought off, Kili stood up. He would go to sleep and sleep for many hours straight. If he wasn't allowed to participate the fight, what else could he do? Sure, maybe he could sit on his bed and listen to their battling noises, but he was too tired for that. And it would only make him want to join, and that would only piss his uncle and his brother and worry Dwalin. So yeah, maybe it was best for him to go to bed.

Kili closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep as fast as he could, hoping that Fili would keep his promise and not let anyone come to hurt him again.

At the same time Joshua and Paul were preparing to take off. Joshua had spotted the best way to run across the yard without being noticed and Paul had naturally agreed to his leader's plan.

"I will go first, and you run a couple of meters behind me. If someone spots another of us, another one hides for as long time as possible and attacks the attacking dwarf when he least expects it. Do you understand me?"

Paul nodded without a hesitation, blinking a few times as if it would help him to see better in the darkness. "I understood."

"Good", the leader grinned, patting Paul to his back, not as satisfied as he had been with Ben's replies but still deciding to let Paul's a bit too arrogant reply slip. Maybe Paul was not worth anything to him, but thinking again, attacking four -three, actually, as they had seen only three outside- dwarves was easier with two men than just one. Even if the second was a coward like Paul. "Let's move."

Joshua jumped from the bush with no sound at all; not even the bush made noise. He was on his feet, almost kneeling down, his head and shoulders low. With a pace fast enough to actually move forward but still slow enough to be unseen in the shadows, he started to move forward, Paul coming a few meters behind him.

Paul's heart was beating in his chest, excitement and fear mixing together in his mind. He didn't want to do this. But he wanted to. But at the same time he thought "why?"

_Because Joshua told you to, and if you want to live, you obey_, he thought strictly, shaking his head to clear up his thoughts. _Do as he says. You know the outcome of every possibility. Either the dwarves die or you die. There is no in-between. And those dwarves deserve to die. _

But, at the same time, why?

Few more steps and the leader reached the river and the rocks, slowly raising his figure to be able to cross the black water. He smoothly stepped on the rocks and got to the other side, not even bothering to wait for his assistant. Because why should he wait for a pathetic loser like Paul, who had let Thorin go without a fight?

But of course Paul followed as quickly as he could. He wasn't as good as Joshua was, but he did his best and not long after he was on the shore again, quickly making his way through the shadows, focusing on the house that was coming closer with every step he took.

_This is wrong_, he told himself, _you don't even know why these dwarves need to die. Joshua didn't tell you anything, remember?_

With a barely audible sigh he silenced the battling voices inside his head called thoughts and continued. He would soon reach the house, soon..

* * *

><p>Fili sighed as he opened the front door and stepped outside. Thorin immediately laid his eyes on him and with a curious expression he watched his older nephew. But as Thorin asked nothing, Fili spoke.<p>

"He went to bed."

A nod was received from Thorin, who was pleased for Kili's decision to obey. Maybe it had been a little harsh to order him so, but it had been for his own good. Thorin was sure Kili knew that but was just too arrogant to admit it.

"It's for the best", Thorin said, ducking his head as he leaned to his sword. "He knows it. And everything will be better in the morning when he wakes up."  
>"Maybe so, but it's not Kili's happiness I am worried about now", Fili muttered, eyeing Thorin and Dwalin. "The men should be here soon. What if we lose and they find Kili sleeping inside? He'll be an easy target!"<p>

Dwalin interrupted by stepping closer to Fili, shaking his head. "We will not lose. We have fought in wars against orcs and goblins and I have even killed a troll. A man or two is not a big task. Nothin' will happen to your brother."

Fili let out a frustrated moan. "I _know _he will be alright, but we have to think of every possibility there is! For Kili's sake, uncle!" He looked at Thorin with a pleading look on his face, sighing as Thorin gave no reply. "Alright. I will go inside with Kili. I promised I will keep him safe and I will not let him down."

"Don't be a fool, we need you here", Thorin suddenly said, shaking his head.

Fili took a step closer the door, defiant glimmer in his eyes as he turned his head towards Dwalin. "You just said how you have fought in wars and two men will be no problem. Let me go to Kili. I will fight from the inside of the house, uncle", he continued, now eyeing his uncle who seemed to fully concentrate on Fili's words. "You said you will not lose. I know we won't. But in case either of the two of them actually manage to get inside, I will already be there, and one of you doesn't have to run inside to get him. It'll save time and effort. Dwalin, tell uncle to let me go inside."

"The kid does have a point, Thorin", Dwalin stated. "It will save time and effort, and Kili will also be safer with Fili downstairs."

Thorin sighed, nodding. "I think you are right. Go if you please, but be prepared and don't let your guard drop down."  
>"Of course not", Fili hurriedly said, silently thanked Dwalin with a little grin and disappeared inside, closing the door behind him.<p>

That was when the men attacked.

They came from the shadows from their side, and not even Dwalin could spot them on time. As Thorin was standing closer to the right side of the building, where the men came from, he was attacked first. Joshua's whole body was collided with Thorin's and they all went down with a crash. Thorin felt an uncomfortable, familiar sting in his hurt shoulder as Joshua's weight pinned his body down for a moment.

Paul came running to Dwalin, a sword raised in his hands. "Drop your weapon!" he yelled at the bald dwarf, pointing his sword at Dwalin. Grin spread across Dwalin's face as he shook his head.

"You really think so, lad?"

With a loud yell Dwalin sprung forward, making Paul first flinch of surprise but then easily dodge a hit from Dwalin.

Inside, Fili was crying out in frustration. He could hear his friends were in trouble but the urge to go to his brother was huge as well. He had seconds to make his decision, and yet it felt like he wouldn't be able to do it. He wad drawn between protecting his brother and protecting his uncle and Dwalin -it was an impossible decision. But soon the urge to help Thorin won -he could protect his brother by killing the men. But only if they actually won the fight. If not, Kili would be on his own and it would be the death of him.

And with that Fili decided he wouldn't give up, not until he saw the remaining men lifeless on the ground.

He was just about to grab the door handle and go outside through the main door, but on the last possible second he decided otherwise. He could surprise one of the men if he sneaked out of the house and came from the side. With that he spun around and ran through their kitchen and to their small living room, where he quickly pulled open a window and jumped out. He landed steadily on his feet and quickly but silently approached the men.

He could feel his heart starting to beat in his chest as he came to the edge of the house and raised his sword. He saw someone's tall shadow on the grass in front of him, and recognized it as Paul. Paul was right there, just around the corner with no clue of Fili's plan to kill him.

Kill him. Those two words terrified Fili. Kill someone.

_Do it for Kili, _Fili thought, closing his eyes for a second or two. _For Kili._

Forcing himself to move, Fili jumped out of his hide and reached forward, grabbing Paul by his shirt. With a rough pull Paul was on his back on the hard ground, and a cry escaped his lips as he saw the blade in Fili's hands. The sword glimmered in the starlight as Fili lifted it in the air, ready to bring it down and into this man's body.

"No!" Paul screamed, rolling aside just as Fili's sword was brought down. The blade hit the ground with a thud, and Paul used the second Fili had to spend trying to yank his sword from the grass to kick the dwarf's feet, in order to make him stumble down. The second hard kick Paul sent managed to make Fili nearly lose his balance, and Paul took the opportunity to jump up.

_These dwarves are evil, _Paul told himself again, _kill it before it kills you. Kill or be killed._

Fili yanked the sword out and backed away half a step, grinning. "I hope you've enjoyed your life this far." _Do it for Kili. _"Because it'll end soon."  
>"I wouldn't trust you on that", Paul laughed, shaking his head, raising his own weapon a bit higher. "As in.. you are the ones that'll be dead before sunrise." <em>Kill or be killed, Paul. Remember. <em>

A loud _THORIN, LOOK OUT_ got Fili's attention and his head snapped to the direction of the yell just in time to see the leader forcing his blade on Thorin's throat. At the exact moment something hard collided with Fili's body, causing him to cry out as pain shot through his body.

* * *

><p>Kili's eyes flew open and his body shot up as three words rang in his ears over and over again. Thorin, look out.<p>

The youngest of the dwarves didn't have to think twice before he was already on his feet, digging under his bed to grab Fili's another sword his that had been hidden in there. Kili didn't remember if it was the better sword or the older one, but it didn't matter. In seconds he was in the hallway and a few seconds later he was standing in the kitchen.

A glimpse of an open window caught his eye, and for a split second he considered using it as an exit, but quickly abandoned the idea as Thorin could need his help now and not twenty seconds later. With his injuries it would take too much time to take the effort to climb through a window. So he ran through the front door only to see Thorin completely alright, fighting the leader next to Dwalin. The leader seemed to be a little overpowered, and _that _brought a secodn lasting smile on Kili's face.

Finally.

But then another thing occurred to Kili.

Where was his brother?

Kili spun around in half-panic, almost certain that he'd meet his brother dead on the ground. But no, thank Mahal no.

Paul was on top of Fili, both of their swords somewhere behind them where Kili thought they had accidentally fallen. Fili was covering his head with his arms and hands as Paul was trying to send blows to his head, failing over and over again. Kili quickly thanked Thorin for buying them thick clothes and thanked his parents for being a dwarf. All dwarves had thick skin and it could handle a few half-failed hits without any damage.

"Fili!" Kili yelled, taking the few needed steps to get to the two of them. He jumped on Paul's back and curled his arms over Paul's throat, knowing that he would never have the guts to actually kill a man. No, he'd let somebody else do that. He only wanted to let Paul know he was no longer afraid and woule never be afraid again-the men were losing, and Kili would live happily ever after, and Fili would be by his si-

Kili's luck was short-lived, because with a smooth move Paul swung Kili over his head, Kili's head and shoulders and upper back hitting the ground first. Kili let out a cry as his bandaged shoulder and his sides seemed to be set on fire and the agonizing pain left the young dwarf gasping for air for a couple of minutes. All slowed down in front of his eyes and when he saw Fili hoovering above him, somehow he couldn't even concentrate on his face either. It was like his brother was not really there, just a colorful shadow or something like that. It was weird.

His gaze wandered somewhere behind him, to the stars.

The stars were flickering. It was so beautiful. Somehow he could've been watching the stars all night long, just laying in there on the cold grass.

"Kili!"

The youngest of them was snapped back into the reality. Fili's worried face was above his. "Fili?" Mahal, his head ached.  
>"It's me, Kili. Come on, get up now."<br>"Wha- What abou' Paul?" Kili slurred, slowly sitting up, pressing the both sides of his head with his hands. "Ahh, my head.."

Fili bit his lower lip as he sat on the grass next to his brother. "Paul is gone."

Kili's head shot up and his eyes widened. "Gone? As in missin'?"  
>"No", Fili let out a reassuring laugh, but with barely any emotion in it. "As in.. dead. But I am sorry to do this, but you need to go back inside and rest", Fili continued, pulling his brother up. Kili swayed on his feet -Fili guessed it was because he hit his head- but didn't fall. "Go now!"<p>

Kili eyed his brother innocently for a second before nodding and obeying Fili. Kili disappeared quickly inside, and Fili sighed. He did it for his brother. He killed a man.

* * *

><p>Okay, so you must be thinking, what happened with Thorin and Dwalin and Joshua and what will happen to Mitchell and gosh. <em>BUT <em>I have it all figured out in my head, I only wanted to update tonight and not tomorrow night, so I ended it there. And I have never been this tired (I can relate to Kili on some level) so it would be the death of me to stay up even later and write (school tomorrow). You know, even writers need sleep. I know, shocking. ^^

Anyways! I hope you liked the chapter! Do whatever you do to make you happy and don't forget to make me happy as well? Send chocolate, anyone? -Or just send a review :) it'll make me happy as well.


	19. Chapter 19: Go to sleep, please

AN: Okay so I have an actual reason why I didn't update faster but I'm gonna save you from my boring blah-blah. :) Let's just say writing during migraines, exams and seeing visiting relatives (all at the same time) isn't the ideal time.

This chapter is a bit shorter but I'm staying on my close relatives this weekend (seeing my god-son) and I want to spend time with them, so... Anyways, biig thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed or liked this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit

* * *

><p>The one thing Fili noticed after Kili was safely inside was that Dwalin had actually managed to get Joshua pinned down on the ground. When, that Fili did not know, but he was down and would stay down; Dwalin seemed to have a firm grip of the leader. Thorin was sitting on the ground behind them, massaging his jaw a bit. He had received a few solid hits to his face, but nothing major. Dwalin seemed to be okay -or well, he always seemed to be, so Fili couldn't really know.<p>

"What now?" asked Fili somehow reluctantly. He couldn't just shake off the thought that he had actually killed someone.

Thorin shrugged. "I don't think there are many options, because the situation is what it is."

"Yeah, you could kill me", the leader interrupted with a laugh, "but you don't know everything, not yet. Killing me is a good way to make sure one of you dies as well."  
>"What are you saying? We are not the ones with a knife on their throats", muttered Dwalin.<p>

Fili shifted on his feet. He couldn't be talking about Kili? No, it had to be something else. Because his brother was fine, he was safe inside and armed with a sword. And even if he was talking about Kili, he had to be lying since he was the last man standing -or, well, not standing, but you know what I mean.

"That is correct, my friend", Joshua said with a grin and nodded slightly. "But sadly I am not talking about _you. _He's not a dwarf. Rings any bells?"

Silence fell on them for a little while. "Do you mean the kid?" Dwalin finally asked, raising his eyebrows. "What business do you have with him?"

"Oh, nothing", the leader replied. "I happened to find him while running after your dear Thorin Oakenshield here, and well, after a little chat he happened to mention dwarves in another village-"

"Why are you telling us this?" Fili cut his sentence, feeling frustrated. He wanted to go take care of his brother and forget everything -forget the fact that he had killed someone.

Joshua turned his head a bit so he could meet Fili's eyes. Fili just now noticed how cold Joshua's eyes were, they were emotionless and showed no regret or mercy.

The leader shrugged. "I thought that you'd like to know about him. I bet the animals in the forest are already eating him."

"There are no animals that eat flesh in our woods", Thorin growled, wanting to end that bastard's life as soon as possible.

Fili took a step closer the door, wanting to go check on his little brother. That boy's faith worried him, but he knew that the kid would be okay as long as there was no man to hurt him, and that was now highly unlikely. He would survive one night in the woods alone. Fili was almost certain that he was tied up to a tree or something like that, which was even better for the kid -he wouldn't stumble into something sharp in the darkness and pierce himself if he was unable to move.

"Excuse me", Fili mumbled and disappeared inside. He couldn't take it, he couldn't take another murder right in front of his eyes. He had always thought that killing something or someone made you feel strong and powerful, but with Fili it was the exact opposite. He couldn't look down to his hands without thinking of the blood-covered sword he had held in his hands. He needed to find Kili.

Outside Dwalin gave Thorin a reassuring nod, and Thorin went after his nephew. It wasn't like Fili to act that way.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Thorin, and a second later he mentally hit himself for his poor choice of words.

Fili, who was standing by the door to the stairs that lead upstairs, turned around and faced his uncle without hesitation. "Are you seriously asking what's wrong with me? Everything is wrong right now, uncle!"

Thorin took a step towards his nephew, nodding calmly. "I admit that things have been.. out of control these past few days. But it will be over soon, I give you my word."

Sighing, Fili shook his head a bit. "Like anything would somehow un-do everything that has happened. I killed a man! And, you are hurt, and a boy could be dead because of us.. and Kili is badly injured -which reminds me of the fact that he needs me upstairs, so maybe we can talk again._ Later_." Fili spun around and without further words he was climbing up the stairs.

Thorin let out a long sigh, and after a moment he finally returned outside, where Dwalin and Joshua still were, not having moved an inch.

"..swear to Mahal that- Thorin?"

Thorin glanced down to his distant relative, raising another eyebrow in question.

"What shall we do now?"

Thorin didn't need to think twice before answering. "Look if you can make him tell us a little bit more about Mitchell -wasn't that his name? And well, you know what to do after that is done."

Dwalin nodded, looking down at the man underneath him. "Well, Josh, looks like the roles are reversed now. How about you tell me about Mitchell?"

* * *

><p>Fili opened the door to their room and found Kili, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head buried to his palms. As Fili stepped inside Kili flinched and raised his head to look at the visitor. As he realized it was his brother, Kili relaxed again, placing his head back into his palms.<p>

"Does it hurt that much?" Fili softly asked, walking over to his own bed and sitting on it, directly facing his brother.

Kili let out a little moan that told Fili that it indeed hurt.

"You should go to sleep", Fili sighed, shaking his head. Only comforting his little brother made him feel like he was worth something when he was feeling down. Maybe it was selfish to think like that, but it was true. He hated to see his brother in pain -mental of physical, it was all the same- but when Fili could actually make him feel better, it made Fili himself feel better.

"I already tried it", Kili muttered and raised his head to look at his brother. "M' head won't stop spinning. Feels like I'm constantly falling or circulatin' when I close my eyes. It's horrible."

It was pitch black outside, only candles lit up the room and gave them some light. Fili bit his lower lip and nodded. "Did you hit your head hard, then?"

Kili nodded slightly and leaned back until his back touched the wall. He let his head rest against the hard wall as well. "I suppose."

Silence fell on them for a little moment, until Fili opened his mouth again. "You should still try to get some rest. Otherwise you won't heal as fast."

"I already know that", Kili silently laughed and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. Every time he laid his head to the pillow and closed his eyes it felt like the whole house was spinning around him. And when he opened his eyes again, nothing happened anymore. He felt a little bit shaky, yeah, and he had a headache, and his previous injuries still hurt (the wounds caused by the arrows and the burn most of all), but otherwise than that he was fine. He had been worse.

"I know you do", Fili laughed, remembering the time Kili broke a few ribs or something like that. It had been awful -they had been playing hide and seek with a few other dwarflings, and it had been some dwarf girl's turn to count. Fili and Kili had ran away from the girl, trying to come up with a hiding Place large enough to hide both of them, when Kili tripped over a dry branch. It hadn't been anything more serious than that, so when Kili had cried out in pain, Fili thought he was just acting. But soon enough he realized his agony was real and Fili ran back home, carrying his little brother all the way back.

Kili eyed his brother, who seemed to wander deep inside his thoughts. He hated to interrupt, but- "What will happen to Joshua?"

Fili flinched back to reality. "Umm", he started. Saying that he would most likely be killed would sound a bit harsh and cold-blooded, at least to Fili, but it was the truth, so.. "He will probably be.. killed", he said hesitantly, searching Kili's face for some kind of an expression. But no, Kili's face stayed emotionless for a good few minutes as he thought about everything, actually.

"I guess it is the only way", Kili finally muttered, shaking his head a little bit. "I'm not sorry for him, to be honest.  
>"Neither am I", Fili admitted, rolling his eyes. "He won't be missed by anyone."<p>

Kili nodded, giving Fili an unhappy smirk. "But what if he really has a family? 'M just thinking things here." Kili received a shrug.

"I don't know. Well, he is evil, so maybe they don't like him either."

"But what if he has a wife who loves him? Maybe children?"

"I don't know, Kili", Fili sighed. "I hope he doesn't have any. Being fatherless is..."

They both silenced at the memory of their own father. Fili had only a few faint memories of him, since he had been so young when he died. He remembered the one and only time their father had taken Fili with him to his work -he had only been a tailor's helper, but it had been the best day of Fili's life.

"Do you remember dad?" Fili asked, driven by pure curiosity. Kili nodded.  
>"I remember something. I remember that he was tall and that he and mom were always so happy together. And I remember that one time father brought home like twenty fishes. We ate them for two weeks or something."<p>

Fili laughed. "I remember that, but Kili, he brought home ten fishes that lasted for three days."

"Really?" Kili grinned.  
>"Really." Fili sighed, smiling. "Kili, I am serious now, go to sleep. I'll sleep right here next to you, as always."<p>

Kili nodded. "Sure. If I can, though. Night, Fili."

"good night, Kili", Fili replied, resting his head to his pillow. Maybe he had killed a man and he wouldn't forget it too soon, but at least they were all still alive. Thorin and Dwalin could handle Joshua and the missing kid. All he wanted to do was sleep and forget everything for a while.

* * *

><p>Thorin patiently waited for Dwalin to return before asking him any questions. Dwalin had agreed to take the body somewhere it would not be found in a long time if ever, because Thorin's sore shoulder couldn't really take much weight right then.<p>

It had taken a long time before they could have anything out of Joshua -they haven't been violent or soulless or mean or merciless, not at all. Truth be told, they were actually pretty nice to him if you thought of all the things Joshua had done. All they did was carve something into his flesh and bend his arm to a direction it normally doesn't bend. With Thorin's and Dwalin's history it could have been much worse.

And well, Joshua had told them that Mitchell was next to a large rock, between two odd trees and when they left him, he had been unconscious. And with only that information Thorin knew exactly what he was talking about. After they had gotten the information, Thorin had quickly ended his life. It hadn't been too painful. It had been more than he deserved.

After what seemed like an eternity, Thorin could finally see Dwalin walking towards him from the darkness.

"Hey", Thorin finally got to say as Dwalin was close enough. The other dwarf was half out of breath. "Should we go?"

Dwalin nodded, sighing. "Sure. But what about Fili and Kili? They gonna be alright?"

Thorin nodded slightly, glancing at their house. They were still outside. "Yes, there is no danger anymore. As long as they are together they will be okay."

"Good", Dwalin muttered, shaking his head a bit. "Lets go then."

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for all of you who wanted a full-detail, violent death scene, but it's just... I'm uncomfortable with killing. My mind is going constant battle -my writer side is like "you need to make a moving death scene" and my still-somehow-innocent-side is like "do you need to kill them? maybe you could make them go good. or they could promise not to hurt anyone again", and I'm here in the middle just going "<em>let me frigging write or I swear to Mahal I will just go to sleep<em>". So yeah, it's hard..

Alright, so review, what do you think? :)


	20. Chapter 20: I'm okay

Disclaimer: I don't own Hobbit

* * *

><p>"About the time for you to come!" Mitchell fumed as he saw the dwarves were approaching. Thorin exchanged a glance with Dwalin and sighed deeply. They had been walking a long time -Thorin had underestimated the length of their journey-, something like an hour or so. And the fact that they were tired and frustrated didn't help.<p>

"You should be grateful we even bothered to come, kiddo", Dwalin replied dryly. "We've had a long night."

Thorin nodded as Mitchell -who was tied to a tree and was sitting on the ground- laid his eyes on him, as if he was asking if that was true. "Did the men come to you?" Again, Thorin nodded.  
>"They did come. But we won and they will not bother us anymore", Dwalin sighed and grinned, glancing at Thorin.<p>

Mitchell looked curious. "How?"

It was Thorin's time to open his mouth. He felt like Mitchell was being too inquisitive, but decided to let it go. He was a young kid after all, they were all the same. And on some level Mitchell brought Kili to his mind, always asking questions or questioning everything. "You don't need to know the details. All you need to know is that they are gone and will no longer hurt anyone."

Thinking of Kili, was he okay? Thorin hadn't checked on him before they had left, and now thinking afterwards, he should have gone to see him. And Fili as well. Thorin couldn't know if he had been hurt during the fight. And the older nephew of his had killed a man! Sometimes mental scars were worse than physical.

"Oh", Mitchell blurted out. "Fine. Let me out of these ropes so I can go and never meet you again and forget this ever happened."

Dwalin let out a small laugh. "Fine by me. Thorin?"  
>"Let the kid go", Thorin muttered and nodded. He was now truly concerned of his nephews.<p>

Dwalin did as he was told to and bent down to cut the ropes holding Mitchell's down. He used his pocketknife and in no time Mitchell was free. After that Dwalin pulled the young man up, but as they were both standing up Mitchell yanked his arm free from Dwalin's tight grip. "I can stand on my own, thank you very much." Then he proceeded to massage his left wrist where the tight rope had left some nasty bruising.

"This been done, maybe we should turn back", Dwalin more stated than asked, eyeing Thorin. Neither of them knew what to do with Mitchell.  
>"I think you are right", Thorin started, "but what about you, Mitchell? Where are you heading to?" Thorin couldn't wait the moment he would open the door to his nephews' room and make sure they were alright, but at the same time he couldn't just leave Mitchell out there alone if there was nowhere he could go.<p>

Mitchell shook his head uncertainly. "I don't know just yet, but I'll figure something out. And it's almost dawn, so I will manage the rest of the night practically anywhere."

The kid had a point, so Thorin nodded. "Perhaps you are right. But I've heard that you have problems at home so you can't go there just yet, and that you lost your last coins to the men, so I cannot leave you out like this." Thorin was greeted by a unsure glance from Dwalin, but kept his head. He could tell Dwalin was looking forward to some rest and nothing else.

"What are you suggesting then?" Mitchell sighed, shifting on his feet. Thorin shrugged a bit.  
>"Walk with us back to the house, and I will gladly give you some money so you can stay the night somewhere comfy and get some food", Thorin said, surprising even himself a little bit. He was short of money, but that something that kept bringing Kili to his mind when watching Mitchell just forced him to help the kid.<p>

Mitchell looked amazed. "Are you being serious? That would be great. But what for, if you don't mind me asking."

Just like Kili, always asking questions or questioning stuff.

"Do you want it or not?" Dwalin gruffly asked and shook his head in frustration. "I'd rather not spend hours in these woods after a long day."

Mitchell held his hands up and nodded. "Well yes, I'd love to get a little help, thank you."  
>"Good", Dwalin sighed and smirked at Thorin, even though Thorin could barely see his smirk in the dark forest. "Shall we go?"<p>

Nodding, Thorin turned around and so they started to head back to the little house of theirs.

* * *

><p>Mitchell closed his fist around the coins he held on his palm and met Thorin's gaze. "Thank you", he said in a soft voice, feeling a bit ashamed for being so rude for them when they had gone to rescue him.<p>

"It is nothing. You do know where the town is?" Thorin asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>"Yes, I live there", Mitchell laughed and closed his eyes for a moment. Wow, he was exhausted.<br>"So you know where you can stay the night and also be safe?" Thorin more stated than asked. Mitchell nodded. "Good."

Mitchell smiled and nodded. "Yes. Thank you and goodbye, Thorin Oakenshield. Maybe we will see sometimes in the town or something."  
>"Yes, I hope we do. Take care, Mitchell."<p>

With that Mitchell turned around and left.

Dwalin smirked from where he was leaning against a wall. "I'm off to sleep."  
>"We'll see in the morning then", Thorin replied and turned to see his distant relative. "I'm going to sleep as well."<p>

Without further word Dwalin spun around and disappeared into the living room, intending to sleep on the small couch. Thorin opened the door to the staircase and started to climb up the stairs as silently as he could. When he reached the hallway, he headed to his nephews' door and opened it without a sound. A small smile spread across his face as he saw both of his nephews snoring peacefully. After a while he finally closed the door and went to his own room.

* * *

><p>Fili eyed his sleeping little brother. Sun was high up on the sky already, but Fili had not dared to wake up Kili, not just yet. Because for the first time in what felt like an eternity Kili was sleeping peacefully, not one whimper had escaped his lips in the hours Fili had been up. But when Fili heard Thorin wake up and go downstairs, he finally decided that it was time to wake Kili up.<p>

Still, even after he had made his decision, he wanted to delay actually waking him up. It was boring to just sit in there, on his bed, alone. And because he had nothing to think about, his thoughts always drifted back to Paul. He couldn't shake the thought off no matter how hard he tried. He had killed someone. Every time he saw his hands he could see blood on them, every time he caught a glimpse of his sword on the floor he thought of stabbing him with it. But he had had to do it -it had been either Paul or Kili.

"Kili", he softly said, wanting to distract himself from Paul. "Wake up, would you?"

As Kili didn't even stir, Fili got up with a sigh. He gently shook his brother, careful not to touch any hurt parts of Kili's body. A groggy mutter came through Kili's lips as he began to wake up.

"Good morning. Or should I say day? I think you've slept enough, brother", Fili smirked as Kili slowly opened his eyes, still half asleep. As Kili recognized Fili hoovering above him, he too flashed a little smile but said nothing.

Fili shook his head grinning. "Is everything okay?" Naturally he had to make sure that everything was alright before anything else was done.

A slight nod. "Yes. I mean, nothing hurts too much", Kili said and yawned, closing his eyes for a moment. "Let me sleep just a little while longer?"  
>"Cannot do that", Fili laughed. "Everyone else is awake. And besides you need to eat to gather some strength."<br>"You too", Kili shook his head, eyeing Fili. "You look awful."

Distant noises of chatting echoed into their room through the half-closed door. Fili glanced at the doorway, surprised that Dwalin was still there even though it was kinda obvious.

"I can assure you that you look worse", Fili commented with a grin on his face. Kili shrugged.  
>"Perhaps, but it's not the point now. Are you okay?"<p>

Fili nodded and shifted a little to give his brother more space as he began to sit up. "I am fine", Fili assured and eyed his brother. "I was not hurt during the fight like you. What were you even doing outside? We clearly told you to stay inside, Kili." Fili's plan was to try to avoid the question as well as he could -he didn't want to admit how much the night had effected him, but he also didn't want to lie for too long. Because lying never did anything good.

Younger of the brothers snorted. "Do you really think I would stay inside when you are fighting?"  
>"I do", came a straight answer. Fili was pleased had been able to turn the conversation on Kili.<br>"Well, you are then wrong", Kili smirked, but Fili was not too amused. "I knew that you were in trouble and I just.. acted."

Fili couldn't help a little laugh. "You knew that I was in trouble? How is that even possible?"

Kili shrugged. "Call it an instinct. You are not the only one who knows when someone is in trouble, you know."  
>"That might be true", Fili admitted, thinking back to all those times when Fili had just <em>known <em>somewhere deep inside that Kili was in trouble or hurt even though they had been far away from each other.

Kili chuckled. "You know what I'm talking about so you understand as well, I hope. You wouldn't leave me handle that kind of situation alone, so why should I leave you?"  
>"Because you are younger", Fili pointed out.<br>"It's five years between us, it is practically nothing", Kili sighed with a small smirk. "So don't try to use that as an excuse."

Fili held his hands up. "Fine."  
>"And we're both alright, and that is what matters, right?" Kili continued, eyeing Fili almost worriedly.<p>

Fili nodded with a reassuring smile spreading across his face. "You're right. You were stupid last night but that's nothing new from you, so.."  
>"Hey!" Kili laughed and hit Fili -not hard, of course, just so Fili could feel the punch. "I'm never stupid. I always consider my actions before I do anything."<br>"Oh, if I only could see that happen", Fili grinned and got up. "Anyways, we should get going. I bet there is already some food waiting for us in the kitchen. And mom will be back in a few days if not even tomorrow evening, so we will need to clean up."

Nodding, Kili as well stood up. "Sure. You go first, I'll catch you in a moment."

As Fili disappeared from the room, Kili sat back down. His shoulder was aching more than ever, and the headache from last night hadn't faded anywhere. For a moment he gently massaged his forehead, considering the option of just going back to sleep. But after a moment thinking he decided not to, because there were things needed to be done and he had already slept too much. And besides, he was starving.

Kili grinned to himself and shook his head as he thought of everything that had happened. It was true that it was his fault that Thorin had been in danger, but luck had been on their side and nobody of his friends had gotten hurt. Well, nobody else than Kili himself, and that he could handle with no problem.

For a moment longer he sat on the edge of his bed, his head buried into his palms as he tried to make the throbbing headache go away. He wouldn't let Fili or anybody else know about it since it was something he could pretty much bear alone. But after a little while the unpleasant growling in his stomach won and he got up, opened the door and joined the others downstairs.

* * *

><p>Woo, a happy ending for a chance. There will be one chapter more. I'm sad that his is almost finished, but hey, now I can start writing some other story, which is also awesome thing to do.<p>

Review!


	21. Chapter 21: Because we're brothers

An: I can't believe this is the last chapter! :o Huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, liked, followed or read this story, you've made my past two months (I hope it's about correct, because I don't remember anymore how long it has been) so pleasant! :) Honestly, literally, thank you so much. I hope you like the last chapter as much as I have liked writing the whole fic, especially this last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit

* * *

><p>Kili grinned and looked around. Their home was now as clean as it had been before the men had shown up. No pieces of broken glass anywhere, no knifes on the floor, no dirty bandages lying on the chairs or anything anywhere, pretty much. Couple of hours work had done its job. Their mother hated to come back to a dirty home and the brothers wanted to make her return as nice as possible. Because after all, Dis was their only mother.<p>

"Hey, looks actually quite nice", Fili commented as he came back inside through the opened door. He had been watering the flowers and taking water from the well -everything that Kili couldn't yet do because of his sore shoulder that still always ached when he put too much weight on that arm.

"I know it does", Kili laughed and lowered himself on the couch. "I hope mom likes it as well."  
>"She will", Fili replied with a smirk and sat next to his brother. Silence fell on them as they both relaxed and just enjoyed the peace.<p>

Thorin had gone to visit the town to get some food for them. They were all starving after hours of cleaning and doing household works, and so Thorin had volunteered to go. Maybe it was part of his nature to spare his nephews from boring works.. like a father would do. Sure, he was sometimes overly strict and the brothers would never look up to him as a father, but it didn't stop Thorin from acting like one.

"Hey", Kili said after a few minutes of complete silence. "How much are we going to tell mom about all of this?"

Fili shrugged. "I don't know. It would be the best if we just came clean and told her everything. You know how she doesn't like lying."  
>"I do", Kili chuckled, remembering the one time he had lied to Dis about where all their apples had gone -Kili had eaten them, naturally, but he was too ashamed to admit it so he told that someone had stolen them. Dis, of course, hadn't believed and had threatened to give him an hour lasting bath if he didn't tell the truth. Kili, who had been about nine at the time, had hated long washes and told the truth immediately. It was the last time he had lied to Dis.<p>

"But she will be so worried", Kili continued, "I think she might lock me in our room in order to make me stay in bed until nothing even aches anymore. It could be even weeks, for Mahal's sake! You know mom, she always worries so much."

It made Fili let out a laugh. "You're exaggerating things, Kili."

"No I am not!"

"Yes, you are. Mom will be worried, but it's what mothers do, so we cannot really prevent that from happening. She won't make you stay in bed for_ weeks_", Fili said, rolling his eyes a bit at his sometimes so stupid little brother. "Not if you tell her you are fine. Are you fine?"

Kili nodded, letting out an annoyed sigh. "I am fine. So, we'll just tell mom everything, then. Even that I fell asleep in the forest even though she has clearly said it's dangerous?"

"You can always tell her that it was an accident-"  
>"Like it was!"<br>"So we won't have to lie to her, then", Fili said with a sure voice.

Then, just like that, someone knocked on the door. Fili glanced at his brother and they exchanged a doubtful look. Thorin wouldn't knock first, and their mother wouldn't be home for a couple of hours. Who could it possibly be?

Together they rose from the couch and made their way to the door. Fili laid his hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Oin and Gloin?" Kili breathed out as he saw who they were, and his face spread to a smile. Fili looked confused for a moment and then flashed the brothers a smile.

"Fili and Kili! Why do you look so surprised?" Oin asked, seeming to be happy to see the young Durins.  
>"We had no idea you were coming", Fili admitted, giving Oin and Gloin some room to come in.<p>

Oin and Gloin glanced at each other. "You did not?" Oin continued. "I wrote a letter, telling you we would come here today to see you and your mother, and Thorin perhaps, if he hasn't already left."

Kili let out a short laugh. "Oh, sorry for that. I never got the chance to read your letter."

"Why is that?" Gloin asked, closing the door behind him. "And why did Dwalin not return? I suppose he arrived here if you know about the letter."  
>"It's a long story", Fili shook his head, walking into their living room with all the others following him.<br>"We've got time, don't we?" Oin said, eyeing Kili curiously.

The youngest of them nodded, sitting down on to a chair in the corner of the room. Oin and Gloin settled down on the couch and Fili stayed standing up, leaning against the wall.

"It all started when I fell asleep in the forest", Kili said with an unsure voice.  
>"Oh, it is never good to fall asleep in a place like that", Gloin muttered, giving Kili a friendly wink. Kili let out a laugh.<br>"I know. Trust me on this, I know."

* * *

><p>Fili was sitting outside with Oin. Thorin had returned while they were telling about their fantastic time with the men, and after they had finished, Kili had stayed inside with Thorin and Gloin.<p>

"I am happy things turned out alright", Oin said with a concerned tone in his voice. "But I feel bad for your brother."  
>"Me too", Fili let out a sigh. "But as we told you, it's alright now. They won't bother us anymore."<p>

Oin nodded, eyeing the scenery outside. Sun was up on the sky with just a couple of clouds floating freely around. The forest was green and a few birds were singing somewhere far away. Oin couldn't believe that just a day or two ago they had been in those beautiful woods and feared for their lives.

"You did not mention Dwalin, though. When did he leave?"  
>"Oh, he left yesterday just before the sun set. He was <em>slightly<em> annoyed with this whole thing and I think he went straight home."  
>"I see", Oin said with a small laughter.<p>

Both of them grew silent. There was nothing much to talk about, really, so both of them just kept their mouths shut and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Others were cooking inside -well, Fili doubted that Gloin was cooking, but at least Thorin and Kili were- and the smell of food found its way to their noses.

Soon it would be the time Dis would come back, Fili noticed, and smiled to himself. It felt good to know he would see their mother again. It had been just two weeks but after all they had gone through it felt like an eternity.

The door behind them opened and Kili joined their company. "Hey", he said and sat down next to his brother. Fili gave Kili a quick grin to tell him he had been noticed and then turned back to Oin.

"Mom will be home soon, as well. I think she'll be positively surprised to find you here."

Oin laughed, nodding. "I hope she will, because otherwise it would become a little awkward, am I right?"

"You don't have to even think about it", Kili chuckled. "She'll love to see you. It's been long time since we last saw you."

Fili nodded in agreement. "And she'll be pleased to see Thorin, as well. And us, I hope."  
>"I hope so", Kili laughed and shut his eyes. His shoulder hadn't ached in a while, and he enjoyed the feeling of not having any pains. His sides were healing nicely now when he didn't have to run all the time, and even the burn on his arm had gone better.<p>

"Hey, isn't that Dis?" Oin asked and pointed at the road that led away from their house. And indeed, there Dis was.

Fili and Kili both shot up from the ground and started to make their way towards their mother. And as they were close enough, Dis pulled them into a hug which the brothers happily returned.

"I am happy to see both of you alive and healthy", Dis whispered, her head on Fili's shoulder. Kili couldn't help a little grin.  
>"We're happy you are back", Fili answered, pulling away from their mother.<p>

Dis shook her head as she eyed the brothers. "For Mahal's sake, haven't that foolish brother of mine given you any food while I was gone?"

Fili laughed, nodding. "We've been eating well. For most of the days, at least."  
>"How is that possible? Look at yourselves!" Dis said, placing her hands on her hips. "I will have to give him a good talk of how to raise kids."<br>"We are not children, mom", Kili groaned. "But guess who came to see you?"

Dis raised her eyebrows. "I don't know. Who?" At the same time she took a look at the house, noticing Oin standing in front of her home. Smile spread on her face as she recognized him.

"Oin", she breathed out in surprise. "Any other surprises for me that I should know about?"  
>"Well, this isn't a surprise but we did clean up", Kili said with a smile on his face. "And Gloin is also inside with Thorin. Dwalin just left yesterday."<br>"But then we should go see them", Dis shook her head and smiled a little bit, excited to be home.

* * *

><p>Dis was speechless, to say at least. The story of their past few days had been not what she had expected. Worry had taken over her as soon as Kili had told her that he had fallen asleep in the forest, and soon after that anger took place. Anger towards the men, and maybe a little bit towards her brother too for not being more careful with her boys. But concern was the emotion that was above all the others.<p>

"But we're fine now", Fili said, eyeing his mother almost worriedly. He did not want to see or hear her reaction. Dis had said nothing during the story told by both Fili and Kili. Thorin had sat on the couch, not interrupting once. How he saw it, his part of the story meant nothing because nothing had happened to him.

Kili grinned, trying to cheer up Dis. "We really are, mom. For a moment I thought things would end badly, but that never happened. You have no reasons to worry."

It made Dis glance at her youngest son. "I am truly happy and relieved you are okay, but things like that shouldn't happen in the first place." She tried to calm herself, but even so her voice shook a little. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her sons and her remaining brother.

"I know", Kili sighed. "But don't blame Fili on the things that happened, okay? He did nothing wrong, he was only trying to protect me. And uncle as well."  
>"Kili!" Fili muttered and shot his brother a frustrated look. "Stop blaming yourself. It was an accident that you fell asleep and accidents could happen to everyone."<p>

Thorin also nodded, opening his mouth for the first time. "Listen to your brother, Kili."

Dis grinned, but her eyes stayed filled with worry. "Oh Kili, I don't blame any of you. If anyone's to blame it is the men who caused this. There were four of them, didn't you tell me so?"  
>"Yes", Fili instantly replied. "Joshua and Paul and Richard and Ben."<br>"But Richard was good, he saved me two times, or something like that", Kili hurried to mention, not wanting the blame to be on him even though he had caused many of his injuries.

Fili let out a laugh. "Well, yes. I don't really get why Richard even helped us in the first place, but I guess that doesn't matter now when he's dead."  
>"He told me", Kili silently said. "It had something to do with Joshua killing Richard's brother for freeing hostages. He felt guilty and so he wanted to help somebody, in order to make himself feel better for betraying his brother."<p>

Fili's and Kili's conversation continued on the same track, but Dis didn't pay attention. Her boys had been close to death and in great danger. The thought was overwhelming. How much she hoped she had been there to protect her sons! She was a woman, but she wasn't bad with weapons. Being a Durin came with responsibilities even if they didn't have their mountain, and being a good fighter was one of those responsibilities. Sword was her weapon of choice, mainly because back when Thorin had trained her how to fight they haven't had many options. It had been either a sword or an axe, and swords were lighter and easier to use, so that had been her choice.

Dis suddenly realized that everyone had fallen quiet and snapped out of her own thoughts. Fili and Kili were eyeing each other and Thorin had disappeared from the room.

"Where did your uncle go?" asked Dis, shaking her head. She was tired and only looked forward to some rest, thinking that she could talk more when the sun was up again and breakfast was served in the kitchen.

"Out, I suppose", Fili shrugged. "He said he needed some fresh air."

Dis nodded, hauling herself up from the chair. "I'll tell him goodnight and then I'll go to sleep. Sleep well, Fili and Kili."  
>"You too, mom", Kili smiled, glancing at Dis. Fili returned his mother a small grin and after that Dis disappeared from the room.<p>

She opened the front door and found Thorin from outside, sitting on the rock nearby. She walked to her, wanting to exchange a few words. As Dis was close enough, she opened her mouth. "You know you were supposed to keep watching over them, Thorin." Her voice was strict but not emotionless. More like worried sick.

"I know, Dis, I know. But they are not children anymore. How can I possibly keep an eye on them when Fili is doing household works outside and Kili is Mahal-knows-where?" Thorin replied, turning around to see his sister. "You know them, nothing will keep them from trouble."  
>"This time it was just a little bit worse trouble than usually", Dis snorted. "You should have been there with them."<br>"And I was", Thorin said, shaking his head. "Only time I was away from them -after Fili ran inside panicking about Kili- was when the leader and Paul took me while Fili and Kili were sleeping a few nights back. And I assure you that I did not go without a fight."

"I never thought you would have gone", Dis chuckled, knowing her brother. For a moment she thought of continuing the conversation of how he should've been more careful with her boys, but after a glance at Thorin's honest eyes she decided otherwise. She trusted Thorin and she knew that he had done everything to keep them safe.

"Anyways, I came here to tell you that I'm going to go to bed. I hope you won't leave before we can say goodbyes tomorrow", Dis sighed.  
>"I'll make sure to wait for you before leaving", Thorin promised. "Good night, Dis."<p>

* * *

><p>Fili and Kili found themselves from outside. It was a peaceful night and even though the moon was behind clouds, some light found its way on the earth. Neither of them was tired and so they just sat there, breathing in the chilly night-air.<p>

Thorin and Dis had both gone to sleep, so it was just the two of them.

"I'm glad mom took it well", Kili suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Fili nodded in agreement. "But I'm sure she will mention it tomorrow."  
>"She was upset but trusted us when we told her we're fine. That's something", Kili muttered.<br>"What do you mean?" Fili asked, not sure. He eyed his little brother, who had his eyes on the clouds.  
>"I mean that because she believes us we won't have to deal with awkward questions tomorrow", Kili told his brother and closed his eyes for a second. He wasn't tired but at the same time, moving sounded like it was <em>not<em> an option right then.

"Or at least we won't have to bear awkward situations where we try to make her believe that we aren't going to die or anything", Fili giggled, "even if she asks something obvious."  
>"<em>Kili, do you still have your arms?<em>" Kili said, imitating their mother and laughed. It made Fili smirk as well. "I'm glad Thorin at least treats us like adults."  
>"Mmhm, he is the only one.. besides maybe Gimli", Fili replied with a grin, remembering the young Gimli, Gloin's son.<br>"But he is younger than us, so that is understandable", Kili shook his head. "But Fili?"

Fili closed his eyes and leaned back so he was laying on the grass. "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering", Kili started, eyeing his brother from where he was sitting next to him, "why do you always defend me? And I don't mean situations where we actually have to draw our weapons out, just normal, everyday-situations. Like if mom gets mad at me, you are always on my side even if I had actually done something worth getting mad at."

What a stupid question, Fili thought, but decided not to say it out loud. "Why do you think about things that obvious?" he asked instead, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I don't know", Kili shrugged. "I just started to think about when we told everything to mom -every time I said that something was my fault, you interrupted telling otherwise."

Fili smirked. "Well", he started, not really sure what to say. After a moment thinking, he thought it would just be best to be honest. "It's because we're brothers, okay? No matter what happens.. I will always be by your side. Even if you don't want me to", he laughed. "It's the sad truth. You can't get rid of me."

Kili let out a small laugh. "I do not think that's too bad, actually. You have saved me millions of times."  
>"Like when you fell from the tree you weren't allowed to climb to, and I told mom I had tackled you in order to explain why your clothes were muddy."<br>"For example", Kili chuckled.

The night was beautiful -even without the moon on the sky- and so peaceful, and the brothers hoped that the nights would stay as peaceful and beautiful for a while, as well.


End file.
